Alter Ego
by Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner
Summary: Bella es una chica con problemas de hipersexualidad, un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla, jugando su juego favorito... El sexo! LEMMON
1. Alter Ego delicioso

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

BPOV

Luego de salir del examen de biología decidí ir a comprar algunas cosas que me és de esa estúpida mudanza tipo: rápida-inesperada-mega necesaria perdí muchas cosas. Mis preciados libros y solo una simple maletucha de ropa se salvaron.

Así de que decidí ir al centro comercial a reponer algunas prendas, entiéndase como ropa interior. Si, perdí mi maleta de ropa interior.

Gracias al cielo que mi mejor amigo me acogió en si casa, porque… si no hubiese sido por su gran y noble corazón… seguramente estuviese ahora mismo encerrada en Forks con Charlie; sin universidad ni carrera ni futuro.

Mi Edward… mi hermano… mi mejor amigo… casi podría decir que es mi alter ego. Somos tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes. La situación es graciosa y exasperante a la vez. Estúpido Edward.

Mientras buscaba un brassier decente y cómodo, nada como esas cosas imposibles de usar a menos que seas Heidi Klum que venden en Vistoria's Secret, pensé en esa noche en que descubrí a mi novio en la cama con otra mujer… y otro hombre. Una tal Leah de la universidad, la perra más zorra de todas. Una loba completamente, en el mal sentido de la palabra. Y un tal Seth, amigo de Jacob, primo de Leah. HIUUUGHHH!!!

Y para los que aún preguntan: Sí, me fui de su apartamento porque el muy idiota había hecho un trío y no me invitó. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Había intentado evitar a toda costa recordar esa fotografía mental de mi novio en esa posición… que nunca habíamos hecho porque el lo consideraba sucio y contra natura.

Yo me consideraba una persona abierta y dispuesta a tomar riesgos y descubrir aventuras, jaaa! Yo solita había escrito una reedición de mi kamasutra personal. Pero al parecer el muy imbécil de Jacob Black me había ganado, pero no en imaginación y aventura, sino en doblarse como un pretzel y convertirse en un pulpo baboso.

Bueno, después de mi necesaria y OBVIA mudanza obligatoria; mi situación actual era esta: sin trabajo, sin casa, arrimada en la casa de mi mejor amigo/alter ego, mega deprimida, sin novio y con unos cuernos bisexuales. Genial.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Edward me dispuse a preparar el almuerzo y a recoger el desorden de mi querido amigo; si una cosa teníamos en común… definitivamente no era el amor por el orden.

Tomé los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para preparar unos ravioles con setas, de seguro le iba a encantar. Si me aceptó a las 2 de la madrugada en una noche lluviosa sin protestar ni agobiarme con preguntas, lo menos que podía hacer era hacer de mi estancia aquí algo agradable, o siquiera aceptable. No quería ser una carga ni un estorbo.

Cuando llegó Edward yo aun estaba cocinando. Estaba en la estufa, con mi Ipod conectado, así que no lo sentí cuando apareció en la cocina, para luego punzarme las costillas y hacer que saltara del susto.

–Muy bonito Ed, si me vengo cortando un dedo cocinando para ti… pesará en tu conciencia.

–Ummm… eso huele bien, seguramente tu sangre también es deliciosa; no me molestaría si te cortas un poquito –Él y su sentido del humor tan denso y macabro, awww como lo adoraba- .

–Si… bueno, si me muero desangrada me apareceré por la noche y te halaré los pies.

–Vamos Bells, no tienes sentido del humor.-Me dijo poniendo esa sonrisa que me hacía incapaz de decirle que no. No pude evitar devolvérsela.- ¿Por qué no me dices mejor como te fue en el examen con el Profesor Vanner?- dijo sacándose su camisa por sobre la cabeza.

No pude evitar mover mis ojos hacia su bien formado abdomen, en donde se marcaban sus muy deliciosos músculos, podía ver sus muy divinos pezones y su muy duro y atlético pecho.

¡BELLA! Deja de pensar esas cosas, concéntrate, mírale a la cara cuando te habla. Es de mala educación calcular el tamaño del pene de tu mejor amigo mientras te está hablando.

Demonios, mi falta de sexo me estaba pasando factura. ¿O había sido acaso la clase de educación sexual de la Srta. Hale? ¿Quizás mis pequeñas fantasías en la tienda de ropa íntima? Definitivamente, ser una ninfómana, a veces, no era nada divertido.

-¿Bells? ¿Estás bien querida? Estás como… sonrojada.-Bella voz, bella risa, bello cuerpo. Dios… Ehh… ¿qué? MALDITA SEA, se dio cuenta. Intenta sonar natural, intenta sonar natural.

-Claro que estoy bien tonto, es por estar cocinando… el calor de la estufa… me hace… sonrojarme… me pongo sudorosa cuando hace calor… siempre ha sido así, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el campamento de verano?-Lo estás perdiendo Bella, estás diciendo incoherencias!!! MIRA HACIA OTRO LADO CABEZOTAAA!!!

-Bella si no dejas de mirarme me pondrás más nervioso… … ¿qué tienes?-dijo seriamente, mirándome a los ojos. Dios que ojos! Verde esmeralda casi artificial, su cabello bronce estaba revuelto, divino, delicioso, listo para llevar…

-Edward, ponte la camisa por favor- ¿QUEEEEE? Como se te ocurre Isabella Marie Swan????? SE VA A DAR CUENTA, SE VA A DAR CUENTA!.

-¿Por qué Bells?-dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí, dejándome arrinconada contra la cocina. Ojos verdes, ojos verdes, ojos verdes… ¿verdes con qué? ¿Lujuria? NO BELLA. No veas cosas en donde no las hay.

-Porque es inapropiado andar desnudo en la cocina Ed. Además, puedes quemarte tus sexys pectorales, eso sería una lástima- OH OH, lo dije en voz alta?

-Si, lo hiciste-sonrisa ladina, labios llenos jugosos, dientes perfectos blancos brillantes, ojos verdes oscurecidos… SANTA MADRE MIA, SANTA MADRE MIA!

-Edward, hazte para allá, me estás estorbando-le dije volteándome hacia la cazuela, revolviendo el pegote que estaba a punto de quemarse, ja! No sería lo único en quemarse por aquí.

-Bells,¿ cuando vas a admitirlo?-dijo pegando su bello cuerpo contra mi espalda. Acercando su cadera a mis glúteos, rodeándome con sus brazos, creando una jaula a mi alrededor para que no pudiera escapar.

-¿De qué hablas Cullen?-dije poniéndome más colorada y acalorada, intentando hacerme la loca, (si claro).

-Bella, sé como me miras cuando me ejercito, Sé como te fijas en mi cuerpo cuando estoy saliendo de la ducha y voy a mi cuarto. ¿Crees que soy tan ciego?-dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mis caderas y mi vientre.

-Edward, sólo es sana curiosidad-me moví un poco tratando de soltarme, pero aferro su agarre en mi cadera.-Vale Edward! Estás como te da la gana y solo me provoca lanzarme sobre ti y usarte como un gym!, ¿contento?-dije dándome vuelta con decisión, encarándolo, haciéndole frente al problema.

-Si… y mucho-dijo lanzándose a mis labios, que los recibían dispuestos a gastarse a punta de besos, lamidas, chupadas, mordidas…

* * *

Mi primer fic.

No tengo nada en contra de Jake.

De hecho soy team Jacob, (ese lobito me tiene ufffff)

pero esta idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza y la quise hacer realidad.

Sean buenitos todos conmigo y háganme saber si debo continuar ^^

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)


	2. Corrompiendo al ángel

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

EPOV

Llegué de la universidad con mucha hambre. En el vestíbulo olía bien. Mi Bella estaba cocinando. Me asomé a la puerta de la cocina. Bella estaba en la estufa, revolviendo algo… moviendo sus caderas con, déjenme decir, mucha sensualidad. Mi ángel… ¿estaba usando un hilo? Se me secó la boca… sentí mi garganta ardiendo… quise pasar mi mano por ese cuerpo, por ese culito que invitaba a ser tocado.

Espera… Bella… hilo… caderas… ¿desde cuándo pensaba en mi ángel de esta forma?

Desde que tengo memoria he estado enamorado de Bella… Pero nunca la he visto de esa forma. No soy del tipo de hombres que piensan con la cabeza inferior al ombligo. De hecho, nunca me ha llamado la atención el sexo. Lo había disfrutado con montones de mujeres, pero lo consideraba una situación sobrevalorada. No entendía que las mujeres fueran causa de obsesión de tantos hombres.

Ahora todo estaba claro. Esta diosa que tenía delante de mi es como una droga.

Estaba hecha para mi, estaba hecha a mi medida.

Cada vez la adoraba más.

Aquella noche que me llamó para decirme que había tenido un problema con Jacob, me sentí en el cielo. No porque mi Bella estuviera sufriendo. Si no porque al fin había dejado al chucho ese. No cabía en mi de felicidad. Cuando me pregunto que si podía quedarse hasta el otro día conmigo, ni la deje terminar la frase. Yo sí la iba a cuidar bien, como se lo merecía.

Por eso me sorprendieron esos pensamientos lujuriosos de mi parte hacia ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en su piel, suave y blanca, cremosa, en su cuello, tan apetecible que mordería sin problemas, y en ese calor que desprendía mi ángel. Como si esas cosas del aura de verdad existieran, como si creara un campo a su alrededor que hiciera que las flores abrieran y que las estrellas titilaran. Así de bella era mi Bella.

Me acerqué despacio hacia ella. Con sigilo para que no se diera cuenta.

¿Qué música estaría escuchando que la animaba a moverse de esa forma tan animalística?

Le puncé las costillas, haciendo que saltara un poco del susto. No quería lastimarla, solo quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo de una manera no-delatadora.

Funcionó. Sentí mil choques eléctricos en mi mano y mi brazo a causa de ese toque.

–Muy bonito Ed, si me vengo cortando un dedo cocinando para ti… pesará en tu conciencia- ¿la había molestado? No… solo estaba siguiéndome el juego.

–Ummm… eso huele bien, seguramente tu sangre también es deliciosa; no me molestaría si te cortas un poquito –y me dejas chupar tu dedo, tu cuello, tus muslos, tus pezones.

–Si… bueno, si me muero desangrada me apareceré por la noche y te halaré los pies- golpe bajo, Bella sabía mi punto débil. Mi trauma infantil causado por el estúpido de mi hermano-cosa-oso-Emmet.

–Vamos Bells, no tienes sentido del humor.-le dije poniendo su sonrisa favorita. Sabía que le encantaba y que no se podía negar a mí, quería usar esa arma a mi favor. ¿Intentaba seducir a Bella?... tal vez. - ¿Por qué no me dices mejor como te fue en el examen con el Profesor Vanner?- le dije quitándome la camisa. Quería ver su cara cuando me comiera con los ojos. Siempre lo hacía, aunque ella creyera que no me daba cuenta. Quería probarla.

Se me quedó viendo. Genial. Edward 1-Bella 0. ¿O debería decir León 1-Oveja 0? Bella era mi presa, y yo un león hambriento de su cuerpo.

-¿Bells? ¿Estás bien querida? Estás como… sonrojada.- sonrojada, acalorada, sudada, divina… mi diosa.

-Claro que estoy bien tonto, es por estar cocinando… el calor de la estufa… me hace… sonrojarme… me pongo sudorosa cuando hace calor… siempre ha sido así, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el campamento de verano?-claro que lo recordaba… ¿cómo no recordarlo? Fue cuando nos conocimos… éramos unos críos locos y llenos de hormonas, ella tenía 12 y yo tenía 15. No soy un depravado, esa niña se desarrolló muy rápido. Ya de eso han sido 6 años…

-Bella si no dejas de mirarme me pondrás más nervioso… … ¿qué tienes?-le dije haciéndome el inocente. Mi presa iba a caer. Debía corromper a ese ángel. Quería que fuera mi súcubo, mi demonio personal.

-Edward, ponte la camisa por favor-dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

JA! Edward 2-Bella 0. Ese comentario me hizo perder concentración. Mis pantalones apretaban. Quítate la tuya Bella, déjame quitártela con los dientes. Déjame arrancártela. Déjame morder tu cuello y marcarte todo el cuerpo. Déjame ser tu amo. Pensamientos locos, sucios, imágenes peligrosas y calientes no me dejaban pensar.

-¿Por qué Bells?-le dije acorralándola contra la cocina. Se iba a quemar, con la cocina o en mis brazos, pero Bella iba a arder.

-Porque es inapropiado andar desnudo en la cocina Ed. Además, puedes quemarte tus sexys pectorales, eso sería una lástima- OH OH, lo dije en voz alta?

No sigas así Bella, quiero darte placer… pero si no te detienes pronto no seré tan caballeroso.

Ese comentario me hizo sonreír, cuantos puntos llevaba ya? Baahhh no importaba, IBA GANANDO!

-Si, lo hiciste- Vas a arder Bella, vas a arder. Te llevaré al infierno y te gustará.

-Edward, hazte para allá, me estás estorbando-me dijo volteándose dándome la espalda. ERROR BELLA. Me dejas tu culito muy cerca. Tendrás que ser castigada.

-Bells, ¿cuando vas a admitirlo?-le dije acercando mi cadera a su culo. Quería sentirlo. Tocarlo, frotarlo, apretarlo, darle nalgadas.

-¿De qué hablas Cullen?- tratando de evitar lo obvio, sarcástica, irónica, pero muy nerviosa y excitada. Lo sabía. La sentía caliente y temblando.

-Bella, sé como me miras cuando me ejercito, Sé como te fijas en mi cuerpo cuando estoy saliendo de la ducha y voy a mi cuarto. ¿Crees que soy tan ciego?-era momento de moverme rápido. Me dolía entre las piernas de lo duro y grande que estaba, necesitaba sentir su carne, sus jugos, sus labios, sus manos acariciándome, su apretada cavidad cubriéndome y llevándome cada vez más adentro. No pude evitar frotarle las caderas.

-Edward, sólo es sana curiosidad-si Bella, sana curiosidad por sentir nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y calientes frotándose. Yo también tengo esa curiosidad.

Bella trató de soltarse. No te vas a escapar tan fácil gatita. Lo siguiente que sucedió de verdad no me lo esperaba. Bella se volteó y se puso frente a mi con los brazos en jarras levantando su preciosa cara de forma arrogante y atrevida.

-Vale Edward! Estás como te da la gana y solo me provoca lanzarme sobre ti y usarte como un gym!, ¿contento?-BINGO!!!

-Si… y mucho-Esta niña debía ser castigada. Respondí rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndola a mi pecho desnudo con fuerza.

Primero se resistió un poco, luego comenzó a relajarse y me respondió el beso. Más bien se dejó besar. Cuando deslicé mi lengua por sus suaves y dulces labios abrió su boca y tomo mi lengua entre sus dientes con mucha suavidad.

Comenzó a chuparla de una manera que nunca había sentido. Lo hacía suave, muy sensual. Como queriendo comérsela. Subió sus manos a mi cabello y me aplastó contra ella. Dije que Bella era un ángel? Pues sí lo era. No había criatura en la tierra capaz de besar de esta forma.

Nuestras lenguas iniciaron una danza sensual, caliente, como la salsa o el tango. Coordinadas perfectamente. Bella era perfecta. Mis dientes mordían con suavidad su labio inferior mientras ella respondía con un suave gemido y arqueaba su espalda.

Ese celestial sonido hizo que en mi cabeza sonara un clic. Me separé viéndola a los ojos. Los vi llenos de ganas, lujuriosos. Sus labios estaban húmedos y rojos. Hinchados. Su cabello caía sensualmente por sus hombros y su espalda. Podía ver sus pezones erectos bajo esa blusa blanca de botones. Respiraba con dificultad. Definitivamente ese ángel era pecaminoso.

-Bella… no aguanto más. Si seguimos no me podré detener. Estaba mucho más excitado. Si antes mi pene se podía ver bajo el pantalón, ahora de seguro estaba por romperlo con cierre y botón y todo.

-Edward-me dijo mi ángel de pecado. Se mordió su labio inferior y fue a mi cuello. Lo lamió y mordió haciendo que apretara sus glúteos y le diera una nalgada.- Ahhh… Edward… Ummm… no lo soporto más. Fóllame.

Ese gemido-quejido-ruego me había dejado frío. Como estatua.

-Eso vas a tener que ganártelo- le dije tomando sus caderas, pegándola más a la mía. Frotando mi pene en su húmeda vagina.

Coloqué una mano en su muslo y Bella brincó de manera muy hábil hasta enredarse en mi cadera.

-Oblígame- no pude evitar gruñir y gemir mientras la arrastraba al mesón.

Bueno, este es el 2do cap.

Está larguito, pero era necesario.

Trataré de continuarlo para mañana.

Para aclarar dudas, ésta Bella es una loca por el sexo, pero Edward no lo sabe.

Edward también es un adicto medio pervertido

Con gustos sexuales bastante particulares,

y por supuesto Bella tampoco lo sabe.

Veremos q pasa para el siguiente!!!

Sean buenitos todos conmigo y háganme saber si debo continuar ^^

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)


	3. Ángel de pecado

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

Bella mordía con furia los labios de Edward mientras él la estampaba en el mesón de la cocina. Edward le sacaba los botones de su blusa blanca con desesperación. Se posicionó entre las piernas de ella, frotando su dolorosa y magnífica erección contra sus jeans húmedos y calientes.

-Edward, Dios… te siento tan grande…-Bella gemía, se mordía los labios. Él se restregaba contra ella. Arañando su espalda mientras quitaba su brassier.

-Bella, quería ser dulce… pero me lo estás poniendo muy duro. Digo, difícil.- Edward no lo resistía más. Quería placer. Quería disfrutar y hacerla gritar su nombre. Quería marcar su alma en fuego.

EPOV

Mientras sacaba el brassier de Bella no podía de dejar de frotarme contra ella. Abrí mi cierre para liberar un poco la erección que me torturaba. Bella rápidamente llevo sus ojos a mi pantalón. Se le abrieron como platos y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Edward por Dios… Ummm… ¿todo eso es para mi?.- Bella cada vez me sorprendía más. Pensé que iba a salir corriendo despavorida por mi tamaño. Al contrario, al parecer… le gustó?. La había subestimado. Esta mujer era atrevida y no tímida e inocente como yo pensaba.

-Si, todo para ti. Es sólo tuyo. Para darte placer. ¿Quieres placer?- le dije acariciándome lentamente sobre el bóxer de manera provocadora. Sentí que iba muy rápido, pero no podría resistirlo mucho tiempo. Me iba a volver loco de ganas.

-Aaahhh... Lame mis pezones- me dijo arqueando su espalda mostrándome sus grandes y carnosos senos. Eran llenos, suaves, tibios, con dos cimas sonrosadas que en este momento estaban a punto de estallar de lo erectos que estaban.

No pude evitar negarme. Comencé a lamerlos suavemente. Despacio. Jugando con mi lengua. Haciendo pequeños círculos en ellos. Humedeciéndolos.

-Ahhh… Edward más. Dame más. Chúpalos de una vez.-Bella estaba completamente entregada. A este punto no se me iba a echar para atrás. Metí uno de sus pezones en mi boca. Apretándolo con mis labios y acariciándolo más con mi lengua. Chupé uno de mis dedos y lo llevé a su otro pezón. Rodeándolo, acariciándolo. Dándole placer. Comencé a chupar sus pequeños y suculentos pezones. Halándolo con mis dientes. Comiéndomelo despacio y con ritmo. Mientras apretaba con mis dedos su otro pezón con el mismo ritmo e intensidad.

Bella se retorcía frente a mí. Gemía y me decía cosas incoherentes. Tenía su hermoso rostro en una mueca de placer, con sus ojos cerrados. Completamente entregada al goce que le estaba dando.

Tenía una pasión extraña por los senos. Era más que una obsesión. Más que un fetiche. Era… una obsesión. Sí, eso era. Y los de Bella eran como una droga para mí. Como mi marca personal de heroína. No podría vivir sin ellos después de ahora.

Comencé a morderlos con más fuerza. No sabía si la estaba lastimando. Pero no podía parar. Quería más y más.

-Edward me estás matando. Quiero más.- Perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Bella y yo nos entendíamos en todos los niveles. Era mi complemento perfecto. Mi alter ego. Así decía ella que éramos. Cada uno es el alter ego del otro. Comenzaba a creerlo.

La tome por ese culo que no podía dejar de tocar y la lleve a mi cama. La lancé con una fuerza sobrehumana. Pero con cuidado. Quería ser rudo, pero siempre vigilando que estuviera bien.

Me arrodillé en la cama delante de ella. Me estaba terminando de sacar el cinturón y quitando mis pantalones. Noté que ella se estaba quitando los suyos, los terminé de sacar con fuerza y los lancé al piso. Me quedé admirándola. Sus piernas tan bien torneadas y largas, suaves, sedosas, su vientre plano y perfecto, esa cinturita que me hacía querer quebrar a Bella en dos. Y un hilo. Un diminuto hilo de seda azul. Apenas podía ser llamado ropa.

Me incliné hacia mi diosa. Robándome sus labios de nuevo. Rozando sus labios con mi lengua.

-¿No crees que ponerse esta cosa debería ser ilegal? Eres demasiado sensual para tu propia seguridad Bella.-le dije mientras halaba las pequeñas tirillas que sujetaban el hilo a su cuerpo.

-Es nuevo-dijo formándosele una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Los volví a atacar. Esos labios sabían a algo, yo sólo quería descubrir a qué. La curiosidad es algo completamente natural… y pecaminoso.

-Ummm… me encanta-le dije, arrancándoselo sin piedad.- Luego compramos otro, ¿vale? Ahora te quiero desnuda para poder admirarte. Eres una diosa Bella.

Con mis manos comencé a apretar sus caderas, a hundir mis uñas en su piel. Quería romper su carne, la fragilidad de Bella solo despertaba un animal salvaje dentro de mí. Un animal salvaje y hambriento.

Bella no dejaba de alzar sus caderas. De gemir mi nombre en mi oído. Estaba extasiado escuchando esos sonidos celestiales… infernales. Bella era un ángel del pecado.

No pude resistir más. La necesitaba ya. Estaba desesperado. Ansioso. Sufriendo.

Saqué mi pene de mi bóxer, ni si quiera me tomé la molestia de terminar de quitármelos. Con una rodilla abrí las piernas de Bella. Me posicioné en su entrada. Quería y no quería ser rudo. El puma salvaje que vivía dentro de mí quería que fuese salvaje, me incitaba a ser salvaje. Pero mi amor por Bella estaba allí, quería su seguridad, no quería lastimarla, quería hacerle el amor, no violarla como un delincuente o un ex convicto.

-Bella… … no resisto más. Te necesito.-Alcancé a decirle entre gemidos y quejidos.

Bella me tomó de la cadera e hizo cierta presión hacia ella. Me quería volver loco o que? Mi puma interno rugió con fuerza y me hizo rugir a mi también.

-Bella por favor. Quiero ser dulce, no me lo hagas tan difícil.-Le dije entre gemido-quejido-rugido-gruñido.

-Después lo hacemos con más calma. Ahora sólo se rudo. Hazlo fuerte.-Me dijo el ángel temblando de desesperación y angustia. Moviendo su cadera bajo la mía, rozando su humedad cavidad con mi pene. Espera… ¿qué? ¿Después? ¿Repetir?... Dios…

Eso me hizo perder los estribos. La embestí con fuerza. Con desesperación. Como nunca había penetrado a mujer alguna. Sentí su carne caliente y húmeda rodear mi pene. Bella era tan estrecha que estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño con, modestia aparte, mi bestia de 23 cm de largo y 4.5 cm de diámetro.

Pero sólo podía verla disfrutando y gimiendo como una gata entre mis brazos.

Pasé un brazo bajo su cadera, la levante un poco más y la embestí con furia. Bella abrió sus piernas y las separó hasta lo imposible. Restregando su mojado y caliente coño contra mi cadera. Mis testículos rebotaban de su culo. Mi pene entraba y salía de ella. Caliente, jugosa, sensual, sucia, divina, perra… así era mi Bella.

-Más Ed… más…-gemía incontrolablemente y decía disparates. Pero eso sí lo entendí. Hice lo que mi diosa me pedía. La penetré hasta el fondo. Con fuerza. No me importaba si la estaba lastimando. La quería lastimar. La quería violar. Bella era mi juguete y yo hacía lo que quería con ella.

-Edwaaard…- Mi ángel se estremecía en mis brazos. Estaba llegando a la gloria. Aumente más mi ritmo de estocadas si era posible. Quería llevarla al cielo.-Si así… sigue… así…-Seguía diciendo incoherencias. Eso era bueno. Me hacía sonreír. Me hacía sentir más placer.-Edward… ya no… aaaaahhh…- La sentí apretarse más a mi alrededor. Mi pene estaba más que feliz. Estaba orgulloso. Pero que lástima, yo aun no había llegado. Aún no quería terminar con esto.

Lleve sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Bella estaba sudada, empapada de nuestros jugos corporales.

La seguí penetrando sin compasión. Esta vez me di cuenta de las caras de dolor que se formaban en su rostro. Mordía su labio con fuerza para no gritar. Pero yo quería escucharla. Quería sentirla así por mi.

-Vamos Bella, grita. Gime.-Estaba loco, eso me haría correrme más rápido, pero no importaba. No pensaba.

Bella empezó a gritar descontroladamente. Arañando mi espalda. Mordiendo la almohada.

-Edward, vas a romper la cama-me dijo entre jadeos.

-Ya la rompí. No hables. Sólo gime para mi.-Es cierto, no me pregunten como pero había roto un trozo de cabecera. Supongo que esos ataques de adrenalina de verdad existen.

-Bella, quiero llenarte de leche.-Seguía gruñendo, no les dije que era un puma?

-Aaahhh…-Bella se tensó y gimió. -Acábame Edward. Hmmmm… lléname de leche.-Bella iba a acabar otra vez? Y yo creía que le estaba haciendo daño. Mi conciencia hizo reset. Bueno, no tengo conciencia. Olviden eso.

Sentí como Bella se corría por segunda vez. Su expresión fue divina. Mi orgullo de hombre estaba muy muy arriba.

Sentí como me corría yo. Llenando el coñito caliente y enrojecido de Bella. Fue tanto semen que quise probar algo. A los últimos chorretones lo saqué y terminé en su clítoris.

Bueno Edward, creo que vas a tener que mudarte, me dije a mi mismo, esta niña-ángel-demonio creerá que eres un maldito depravado.

… ¿Y ella?... Bueno, mujer excitada no es gente.

Mi idea era esta.

Odio al Edward mojigato que no complace

los deseos carnales de Bella.

Quise inventar uno que fuera precisamente eso.

Su alter ego, igual pero al revés xD

Igual Bella, siento que la amo pero la odio por ser tan galla.

Ahora de verdad esta es mi primera escena de lemmon

No se si está bien, díganme si les gustó.

¿Qué le puedo mejorar?

¿Está muy subida de tono?

Sean buenitos todos conmigo y háganme saber si debo continuar ^^

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)

(Los ojos de Edward (vivo xDD) son verdes y a todas nos encantan)


	4. Autoprejuicio

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

EPOV

Bella recogía su pequeño hilo azul y lo examinaba con expresión divertida. Tomó sus jeans y se los puso sin nada debajo. Debería borrar esa imagen de mi mente si quería dejarla en una sola pieza.

No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Habíamos sido los mejores amigos del mundo desde que nuestra "casi-romance-de-verano" no superó la mitad del verano. Pero nos llevábamos tan bien que seguimos siendo amigos desde entonces. Bella y yo nos entendíamos en muchísimos niveles, y luego de esa sesión de sexo salvaje debía anotar una mas a esa lista.

Bella también estaba incomoda. Lo notaba porque también me rehuía la mirada y estaba más torpe que de costumbre. Tropezó con la cama mientras recogía su blusa. ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto Edward, eres un sucio y cochino bastardo que casi le destroza las entrañas por estar con tus animaladas.

-Voy a darme un baño Edward. Recoge por favor el desastre de la cocina.-Me dijo sin mirarme a la cara y con culpa en la voz. La conocía muy bien. Se arrepentía. Me odiaba. Yo mismo me odiaba.

-Bella… espera… tenemos que hablar, por favor.-La había cagado y lo sabía, ¿podía empeorarlo? Creo que no…

-Luego Edward. Tengo examen en 30 minutos. Tengo que arreglarme.

Sip… la había cagado bien cagada. Genial.

BPOV

Ok. Mi mente aun no coordinaba. Mis piernas temblaban. Estaba sudada y demasiado cómoda después de tener sexo animal con Edward. Fue… sinceramente… la mejor sesión de sexo del mundo. Cuando éramos adolescentes él no se las arreglaba tan bien. Aunque… sinceramente… nunca había tenido sexo de esa forma. Sin… … ninguna fantasía o fetiche de por medio. Había sido natural e improvisado. Había sido perfecto.

Pero notaba a Edward arrepentido. Molesto. Me odiaba. Yo misma me odiaba. ¿Cómo había podido hablarle así? ¿Cómo había podido arrastrarlo a eso? Pero… … él lo había hecho ¿no? Él también estuvo allí. Yo no lo obligué, ¿verdad? Estaba confundida y abrumada. No quería que Edward tuviera una mala impresión de mí.

Él había sido el primer hombre en mi vida. Me había entregado a él en ese campamento. Lo habíamos hecho durante toda la noche. Pero… comenzamos jugando y terminamos jugando. Actuando. Fantaseando con que él era un vampiro y mi sangre cantaba para él. Desde entonces no pude parar. Después de conocer ese mundo junto a él, no dejé de visitarlo. Las fantasías y toda la parafernalia estaban presentes en mis relaciones sexuales.

Pero esa vida no la conocía Edward. No era necesario que la conociera. Siempre me decía que era un ángel, que era una niña, una muñequita de porcelana. No quería decepcionarlo. No quería defraudarlo y darle una versión de mí que nadie merecía ver.

Si. Me estaba arrepintiendo de mí misma. M e estaba avergonzando ser quien era. Una loca ninfómana con problemas de amor por el sadomasoquismo crónico.

Él tenía una imagen de mí que no quería destruir. Porque de verdad me gustaría ser quien él piensa que soy. Esa Bella dulce e inocente de seguro era una mejor mujer que lo que era yo en ese momento.

-Voy a darme un baño Edward. Recoge por favor el desastre de la cocina.-Me tenía que dar tiempo a pensar y a serenarme. Tenía que buscar alguna excusa tonta para zafarme de las garras de ese león-puma-vampiro que me tenía acorralada entre la vergüenza y la desesperación.

-Bella… espera… tenemos que hablar, por favor.-Oh no… quería decirme que esto había sido un error. Me iba a rechazar y probablemente me iba a echar de su casa. Bueno, lo de irme de la casa no era lo importante, de todas formas me tenía que ir. Per aún tenia mi orgullo. No iba a permitir que me dijera que lo que pasó no debió haber pasado. Que el mejor sexo del mundo había sido un error. No. No lo iba a dejar. Si le permitía decir algo me iba a ver como lo que realmente era. Como una sucia loca depravada que disfrutó el dolor que le deba la bestia que escondía en sus pantalones. Por eso mentí.

-Luego Edward. Tengo examen en 30 minutos. Tengo que arreglarme.-Por primera vez en la vida le mentía a Edward. Pero era necesario… … creo.

Bueno… ¿y ahora? ¿A dónde podía ir? Que cobarde era. Si, era una tímida ovejita que se escondía del juicio del león.

Cuando salí de la ducha Edward no estaba… … bueno. No podía pensar mal. Él estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado, y tal vez avergonzado de mí. Tenía razones para no querer verme.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta negra. Mis converse y salí de esa casa. Fui a casa de Alice. La hermana de Edward. Mi mejor amiga después de él. Mi única amiga mujer. Mis otras relaciones con mujeres habían sido… … de carácter diferente al de la amistad. Y conocía a Alice desde el mismo campamento en que había conocido a Edward, tenía mi misma edad y era como una hermana que nunca tuve. La hermana de Edward era como mi hermana. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-Hola Alice. Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar.-Le dije verdaderamente apenada, no quería molestar, pero estaba desesperada.

-Bella, no seas estúpida. Te estaba esperando.-Me dijo el diabólico duendecillo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabías que venía para acá?

-Edward me dijo que estabas mal y que ibas a venir a verme.-se hizo a un lado para darme paso. Edward sabía que le había mentido… entonces… ¿por qué no me dijo nada?... Estaba avergonzado de mí. Eso era. Él era sólo un hombre que se había dejado llevar. Yo tenía la culpa. Yo era la depravada con doble vida.

-Bueno Alice… no sé por dónde empezar… te juro que yo no planee nada… fue muy rápido. No lo vi venir. No lo hice a propósito Alice. Es sólo que no puedo controlarlo.-Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sentía mi garganta arder y contraerse aguantando los sollozos.

-Bella… cálmate.-Me dijo poniéndome haciendo un pico con sus dedos en mis labios.-Sé que te acostaste con Edward. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera. Viviendo juntos es lo menos que podía pasar. Lo que me sorprende es que tardaran 2 semanas en atreverse.-muy confiada, sobrada de suficiencia y de saber que tenía razón.

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes Alice?- estaba en shock. ¿cómo podía ser tan obvia? Edward le había dicho algo? No lo creo… si estaba avergonzado de lo sucedido se hubiese quedado callado.

-Mira Bella, eso la verdad es insignificante. Lo importante es que ya no puedes hacer anda para remediarlo. Hicieron el amor y…-la interrumpí. No había hecho el amor con Edward.

-Alice… fue sexo. Sólo sexo. Tengo dos semanas sin tocar a un hombre y eso me puso asi. Estaba predispuesta a caerle encima a Edward como gata en celo.-me justificaba. Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Solo sexo? Estas segura Bella? En tu vida, cuantas veces tuviste una relación como la que tienes con Edward?. Se limaba las uñas mientras me hablaba. Parecía una mafiosa, pero de las que parecen buenas e inofensivas y resultan ser muy muy malvadas.

-Define relación.- repliqué recelosa. No sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Bella. Con cuantos hombres… o mujeres… has vivido una conexión como la que tienes con Ed? En todos los aspectos. En todos los niveles posibles. Hasta en el sexual, porque… por lo q veo… la pasaste muy bien. Si no… no estuvieras tan nerviosa y sensible.-Alice debería trabajar en la línea de Walter Mercado.

-… … con nadie y lo sabes. Pero yo no veo a Edward de esa manera… no hasta… esta mañana… no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y mi mente se volvió loca. No debí hacerle eso. No quiero que se confunda. Yo lo quiero como a nadie en este planeta, pero no puedo arrastrarlo a esa vida de la que tanto me avergüenzo Alice. No puedo permitir que mi única conexión con el mundo real se desvanezca por un capricho de mi cuerpo.

-Isabella… como te hago ver lo ciega que estás?

-Como ciega Alice? No puedo permitir que Edward caiga en el pozo en que caí yo. No dejare que ese ángel que me mantiene viva y consiente se corrompa. Necesito a Edward para vivir…-me tapé la boca del espanto. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo nunca pensaba en él así. Alice me había embrujado ¬¬ que dije? Que dije? Que dije? Piensa rápido. Piensa rápido.

Alice me miraba con unos ojos autosuficientes y satisfechos de sí mismos. Me había llevado a un punto de confesión en donde no había marcha atrás.

¿De verdad sentía todo eso por Edward? Si era tan importante para mí… debía hacer algo. Debía protegerlo. Debía irme. Yo le haría daño. No era una buena amiga, ni buena mujer. ¿Cómo podía merecerlo? ¿Cómo podía si quiera aspirar a él?

-Tienes razón Alice.-dije sacando mi celular y marcando el número de Edward… … -Edward? Hola… … podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo... … si, estoy con Alice… si… te mentí… lo siento… nos podemos ver en el café que… … di, ese mismo… voy saliendo.-Colgué, tratando de no derrumbarme…

Alice me miraba con una cara de superioridad y "te lo dije"…

-Debo dejarlo Alice, me voy.

La mueca se le borró de la cara. Su quijada cayó al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Yo no te dije eso Bella… Bella espera… Bella!!!...-salí por la puerta con tanta velocidad que casi tropiezo. Alice no me iba a convencer. Era lo mejor para todos… Bueno… era lo mejor para Edward.

Bueno, he aquí otro cap!

Aquí entre nos… no creo q este muy emocionante

Aún así es SUPER IMPORTANTE para el desarrollo de la trama.

Vemos que Bella toma el papel de Edward de: "no soy bueno para ti" xDD

Quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews y alertas y sus favoritos!

De verdad!!!

No pensé que le pararan tano a esta pobre loquita!!!

Nos seguimos leyendo ;)

Sean buenitos todos conmigo y háganme saber si debo continuar ^^

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)

(Los ojos de Edward (vivo xDD) son verdes y a todas nos encantan)


	5. Armado para conquistar

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

EPOV

No soporté la presión. Sabía que Bella me estaba mintiendo. Se estaba escondiendo. Así que me vestí, tomé mis llaves y me fui.

Manejé en círculos por la ciudad. No quería llegar a ningún lado. Solo… quería pensar… estar solo.

¿Qué había hecho? Me acosté con Bella de la forma más salvaje, me dejé llevar por mi estúpido amigo animal y ahora ella seguramente no quería saber de mí. ¿Se había confundido? ¿Había pensado mal de mí? Por supuesto Edward… casi que la violas allí… ¿cómo no va a pensar mal de ti?

Tomé mi celular y llamé a la única persona a la que Bella acudiría en un caso como este. Mi hermanita Alice. Ella y Bella tenían una conexión extraña, de otro planeta. Venus.

-Alice, Bella debe estar en camino a tu casa.

-¿De veras? Oh que bien… haré margaritas y…- la paré en seco.

-No Alice, no va de visita… tuvimos un problema y seguramente quiero hablar contigo sobre eso.

-Ahh bueno en ese caso la estaré esperando, tranquilo Edward, veré lo que pueda hacer.

-Gracias Ali.

Ahora volvería a la casa. Arreglaría todo, tal vez debería prepararle algo a Bella… quería hacerla sentir mejor… quería decirle que la quería como amiga y no como juguete… Bueno… si, ¿a quién le miento? Esa mujer me tenía bailando en los huesitos… estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella… no lo podía negar. La deseaba, la amaba, la quería para mí. Pero ella sólo me veía como su mejor amigo. Debía cambiarlo… si alguna vez sentimos algo el uno por el otro… pues yo rescataría eso. Iba a enamorar a Bella Swan, aunque ella quisiera o no.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue tirar a la basura mi libreta de "contactos"… si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Años y años de parranda me habían dado eso. Una libreta llena de nombres, números de teléfono y direcciones de mujeres que eran increíbles… Pero ninguna se comparaba a mi Bella. Tal vez mis amigos me iban a matar, pero era lo mejor… era como un nuevo yo. Quería hacer un nuevo Edward para Bella. Quería reformarme para poder merecerla. A mi ángel, mi amor… la razón de mi existencia. Vale Edward, te estas poniendo mariquita de tanto pensar en amor y esas cursilerías.

Sonó mi teléfono. Era Bella… mi corazón brinco de alegría, pero luego me asusté… … sería la primera vez que hablaríamos después de… lo que pasó… no sabía que me iba a decir ni cómo iba a reaccionar. Contesté sin pensarlo mucho… bueno… mucho más…

-Bella… Estas bien?

-Edward? Hola… podemos vernos?... necesito hablar contigo…

-Si claro, estás con Alice verdad?.- Me puse nervioso, las mujeres no debería decir: necesito hablar contigo, o necesitamos hablar, o cosas por el estilo. Simplemente no debían.

-Si, estoy con Alice…

-Lo sabía.-la interrumpí…

-… Si, te mentí… lo siento…- estaba nerviosa, apenada… ¿triste?

-Tranquila Bells…-no podía evitar ser dulce y preocuparme por ella. Era mi vida.

-Nos podemos ver en el café que…

-En donde hacen la torta de chocolate que te gusta…-la conocía tan bien.

-Si, ese mismo… Voy saliendo.

Estaba entusiasmado, emocionado. Le diría la verdad a Bella, sería sincero con ella. Sin tabúes ni mentiras. Si me despreciaba… pues… me rompería en mil trocitos el corazón. Pero debía ser claro con ella. Debía confesarle todos mis problemas y mis sentimientos. Enamoraría a Bella de nuevo.

Me puse una camisa que sabía que era la favorita de Bella y también su perfume favorito.

Estaba armado para conquistar.

Llegué al café antes que Bella. Me sentía como adolescente. Era momento de convertirme en un verdadero hombre. Dejar de ser el chico fiestero y comportarme como lo que Bella merece. Un hombre maduro, responsable… pero obsesionado con el sexo. ¿Debería ir a un terapeuta? Bahh… los terapeutas eran para personas depresivas o bipolares. Yo era muy feliz. ¿Quién niega que el sexo es lo máximo?

Bella llegó luciendo un sencillo vestido blanco sin tirantes, unos tacones imposibles, negros también. La tela creaba suaves ondas en su cuerpo, una cinta negra ceñía su cintura y el vestido descendía como una cascada por sus perfectas piernas hasta llegar un poco mas abajo de sus perfectas rodillas. Esta mujer me quería matar o qué? Llevaba sus ondas chocolates semi recogidas. Dejando su hermoso rostro despejado e impecable pero dejándolo caer por su espalda. Tuvo una de esas entradas en cámara lenta. Era perfecta.

Cuando me miró sus ojos se entristecieron. Se opacaron y quedaron sin vida.

Se sentó en la silla en frente de mí. La camarera se acercó, pidió una taza de café sin azúcar.

-Bella… estás preciosa…-dije sonrojándome. Hipnotizado por sus ojos, su escote, su piel… todo en ella era divino e infernal al mismo tiempo.

-Edward, por favor… no me hagas esto más difícil. Vine a despedirme.-me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos…

Eso me descolocó. ¿Irse? Después de lo que pasó? Era nuestra oportunidad y ella iba a huir?

-De que hablas Bella?.-dije inclinándome hacia la mesa, apretando mi mandíbula para controlar la desesperación y la rabia que afloraba.

-Lo que pasó esta mañana… … no debió pasar, ¿está bien?, nos dejamos llevar por el momento y… … siento muchísimo haberte hablado de esa forma… no quiero que creas que te estoy dando excusas. Acepto responsablemente la culpa. Y la verdad siento que lo mejor es que me vaya antes de…-la escuchaba tratando de entender lo que me estaba tratando de decir. Desvariaba. Me costaba seguirle la idea. Sabía que estaba molesta e incomoda. Así que la interrumpí.

-Despacio… te arrepientes de lo que pasó, ok. Sientes haberme hablado así? Estas jugando Bells… eso fue genial… fue… … ni siquiera tengo palabras. Dios mío Bella! Fue demasiado perfecto, ¿cómo te arrepientes de eso?.- terminé susurrándole encima de la mesa mirándole fijamente los ojos. Estaban a punto de llorar. Su labio inferior temblaba. Dios! Como quería chupárselo y calmarlo. Cálmate Eddie… no la cagues.-Escuchame Isabella. Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó. No te niego que me sorprendió muchísimo. Pero aún así no me arrepiento. Fue mágico, increíble.

-Por eso Edward… por eso mismo tengo que irme.-sollozaba, los ángeles lloraban?.- Fue… como tú dices, mágico, fantástico. Por eso debo irme de tu casa, ya sé que sólo me diste tiempo por un tiempo; no me quiero aprovechar… no puedo permitir que suceda de nuevo.-dijo lo último a media voz… deseando no haberlo dicho.

-Quieres repetirlo?.-dije intensamente… sorprendiéndola. Alzó sus brillantes y sollozados ojos a los míos. Con un poco de miedo, sorpresa y… … deseo? Para luego ver… determinación y poder de decisión en ellos.

-Si, si quiero.-dijo alzando orgullosamente su cabeza. Sosteniendo mi mirada. Desafiándome.

Coloqué un billete de 100 dólares sobre la mesa. Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Acompáñame Bella.

Ajaaaaaa… cha cha cha chaaaannn (fanfarria de suspenso)

Que pasará ahoraaa??

xDDD

les tengo el siguiente capi listo, pero lo subo mañana…

AMO EL SUSPENSO…

Gracias por toda la atención y los reviews y las alertar y los favoritos y todo!!!

Sigan asi mis pequeños xDDD

Háganme propaganda jajajajaja…

LOS AMO!!!!

Sean buenitos todos conmigo y háganme saber si debo continuar ^^

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)

(Los ojos de Edward (vivo xDD) son verdes y a todas nos encantan)


	6. El vestido blanco

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

EPOV

La ayudé a montarse en el carro. Le abrí y cerré la puerta como el caballero que era, fuera de la cama obviamente.

Tomé la autopista interestatal, y ella se me quedó viendo extrañada.

Le regalé su sonrisa favorita y le guiñé el ojo. Se puso colorada y me esquivó la mirada.

Decidí colocar algo de música para aliviar la tensión que se apoderaba de mi oxígeno. Debussy. Relajante. Encantador.

Bella arrugó su precioso ceño, sabía que le encantaba. Por qué se ponía así?

-Eres tan predecible Cullen.-mi dijo mirándome pícaramente. Se acercó al reproductor y sintonizó una emisora. Estaban pasando Man I feel like a woman. Una de sus canciones favoritas. Esta Bella estaba loca. Se soltó el cabello y se quitó los tacones.

Comenzó a cantar y a mover sus caderas con ritmo y muy delicadamente.

- _I aint gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good tiiiiime…!!!_ (No voy a actuar políticamente correcto, solo quiero pasarla bien…)

-Bella por Dios! Estamos en mi carro!!!, esa es una canción de chicas.-puse un puchero digno de lástima.

-_The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun_…-me dijo moviendo sus caderas para mi sensualmente, alzando sus brazos sobre la cabeza… pasándola bien... Mirándome divertida, parecía una adolescente. Inocente, pero atrevida. Esto no podía ser tan malo…

Subió sus piernas al asiento del carro. Sentándose como una pre-escolar. Pero dejándome ver sus piernas de mujer. Amaba a Bella, la amaba con locura. Con desesperación. Estaba loco por ella y ella lo sabía. Tenía la sensación de que lo nuestro nunca acabó.

Llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, a las costas de Santa Mónica. Amaba esta playa. Amaba Los Ángeles. Amaba a Bella.

Aparqué el carro en un mirador. Habíamos hecho bastante camino, así que faltaba poco para oscurecer. El cielo tenía colores rosados y naranjas. Y el agua estaba dorada. Era un paisaje precioso.

Le quité el techo a mi Volvo convertible. El clima estaba tibio, pero fresco.

Nos quedamos un rato callados. Viendo el mar. Apenados. Nerviosos. Podía ver a Bella mordiendo su rico labio. Decidí hablar antes de saltarle encima.

-¿Estás bien Bells?.

-Si… es que… No sabía que íbamos a venir para acá.-dijo apenada agachando la mirada.

-Mírame Bella…-le ordené con firmeza. Levantó su mirada completamente sorprendida por mi actitud.-dime que piensas en este momento.-seguía ordenándole. No podía evitarlo. Ella se veía frágil e indefensa, y yo quería ser quien le quebrara el cuerpo.

Bella respiraba agitada y superficialmente. Me miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Estoy pensando en que me gusta estar a solas contigo.-dijo mordiendo de nuevo su labio.

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo pequeña.-me suavicé, la verdad no me esperaba que me dijera eso.-Ven, acércate.-le dije abriendo mis brazos. Bella parecía un pajarito. Indefenso y temblando. Se acercó y se arrellanó en mi pecho. La envolví con mis brazos acariciando suavemente su cabello.-Esto se siente bien, verdad?.-la sentí mover su cabeza diciendo que si.

-Ed… me importas demasiado….-me dijo abrazándose fuerte a mi cintura.-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida… y no quiero decepcionarte…-eso sí me dejó fuera de base. La apreté más contra mí. Sintiéndola más.

-Bella, mi Bella… que tonta eres. De donde sacas esa idea de que me vas a decepcionar. Escúchame.-le dije alzando su barbilla con dulzura. Quedando sus labios cerca de los míos. Muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.-Eres la persona que más quiero en el planeta. Me encanta tu forma de ser. No te cambiaría nada. Eres perfecta Bella…-acaricié su rostro con mucha suavidad, dejándome invadir por la corriente que corría por todo mi cuerpo. Vi cómo Bella suspiraba con fuerza y cerraba los ojos… frotando mas su rostro contra mi mano.

La tomó con las suyas y comenzó a besarla. Despacio, muy dulce y cariñosamente… besaba las yemas de mis dedos. Mis nudillos. El dorso. Comenzó a besar mi palma. Primero suave y con besos dulces y cortos. Y luego lo hizo con más intensidad. Como cuando besó mi cuello. Eso me hizo tensarme inmediatamente. Quise retirar mi mano, pero Bella la agarró con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin dejar de ser suave. Abrió sus ojos, mirando directamente a los míos. Siguió besando mi mano de una manera tan sensual que no pude evitar gemir cuando le pedí que se detuviera.

-Detente Bella…

-Por que?.-preguntó con fingida inocencia, sacando su legua de gatito y lamiendo mi mano.-mis ojos se abrieron demasiado por la impresión. Eso hizo que me regalara una hermosa sonrisa de suficiencia. Tomó mi dedo medio y comenzó a lamerlo. Siempre mirándome a los ojos. Yo no dejaba de suspirar. Aguantándome los gemidos que me provocaba la juguetona lengua de Bella.-No te gusta?.- succionaba con maestría la punta de mi dedo… haciéndome sentir cosquillas y… otras cosas… en otras partes de mi cuerpo. El animal que habitaba en mi me impulsaba a atacar. ¿Cuántas veces se le presenta la oveja al león en bandeja de plata?. Nunca. O jamás. La cosa es que supone que no debía pasar. Yo no la traje aquí para seducirla…. ¿o sí?... no… claro que no. Yo la traje para decirle la verdad, declarármele y hacerla mía… no! La última parte no Edward… eso solo es circunstancial… Mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaban de un mismo lado, pero mi cordura y delicadeza estaban de otro… e iban perdiendo por cierto.

-Bella, cariño… lo que estás haciendo es divino… y en cualquier otra circunstancia no te dejaría escapar muñequita… pero en estos momentos necesito hablar contigo… -hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para detenerla y ser firme. Bueno, ya estaba muy firme y grande y grueso y listo… Firme en mi posición de querer hablar es a lo que me refiero.

-No debo estarlo haciendo tan bien como para que hables tanto, no crees?-dijo separándose y apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento. Se veía claramente frustrada y sexy. Una combinación de la que yo podía hacer mucho pero mucho uso. Concéntrate Edward!!! No le mires los senos, no le mires los senos no le… Te dije que no miraras!! Si, les había echado un vistazo… se veían tan deliciosos como esta mañana. Su piel estaba perlada y sedosa. Eran como una fruta madura presta a ser comida, mordida, chupada… CONCENTRATE.

-Bella… … yo… tengo que confesarte algo…-no pude evitar desviar mi mirada al mar.-Bella… tu me gustas muchísimo. Mucho más que cuando éramos niños. Estoy loco por ti. Por eso es que no me arrepiento por haberte hecho el amor. Porque si… te hice el amor… no fue sexo para mi…- la miré directamente a los ojos, estaban sorprendidos, dulces, comprensivos, asustados, nerviosos, hermosos.-fue más… mucho mas.-la pena me venció y sólo pude agachar mi mirada. Sentí sus dedos en mi rostro. Intentando que volteara hacia ella. Lo hice, para segundos después sentir sus labios contra los míos. Moviéndose de una forma desconocida para mí. Lo hacían con dulzura, con amor verdadero. Y a la vez con pasión, entrega y confianza.

Sus besos me hicieron perder la noción de todo. Del tiempo, del espacio, de todo. Sentía como ella intentaba intensificar el beso, hacerlo más profundo. Pero sin dejar de hacerme sentir ese amor rosado y cómodo. ¿Significaba que también me quería?

Sentí su lengua acariciar mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca. Accedí inmediatamente, sin pensármelo dos veces. La sentí tibia, suave, húmeda, son ese sabor dulce indescriptible que sentí antes.

Movíamos nuestros labios cada vez con más furia, más insistentemente. Sentí cómo sus manos atrapaban el cabello de mi nuca y lo halaban con cuidado pero decididamente. Llevé una mano a su cintura, reteniéndola cerca de mí, pero siendo caballero. No quería que se llevara una mala impresión de mis razones para llevarla a ese lugar tan apartado y romántico.

Luego de unos minutos sin parar de besarnos, Bella comenzó a jadear. Imaginé que era porque le faltaba el aire, así que me hice hacia atrás para darle un aliento. Pero me haló con más fuerza el cabello y me atrajo hacia ella con más fuerza, estampándome los labios y besándome con más furia y pasión; si es que eso era posible. Comenzó a susurrar mi nombre mezclado entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Tócame Edward, me estás torturando haciéndote el santo.-dijo mientras besaba mi cuello húmeda y sensualmente. Seguía gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras acariciaba sus senos sobre el vestido y dejaba un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello y hacia su clavícula.

No lo aguanté más y metí mi mano bajo su vestido. Acariciando sus muslos mientras subís y subía. Bella se retorcía como una gata en celo y no dejaba de gemir. Frotaba febrilmente su carne mientras besaba su cuello. Lo mordía como un vampiro sediento y lamia. Pronto me di cuenta que Bella no me besaba. Sólo echaba su cabeza hacia el respaldo y se dejaba hacer. Aproveché la oportunidad y bajé el escote de su vestido. Permitiendo que sus senos brincaran y quedaran muy levantados. Sus pezones estaban erectos, duros, exquisitos, irresistibles para chupar. Dirigí mi mano a la cara interna de sus piernas, acariciando mientras subía.

Me aventuré a beber del néctar de sus pechos. Chupándolos primero suavemente, muy despacio. Sabía que a Bella le gustaba así. No dejaba de mover sus caderas, alzándolas para que mi mano alcanzara su entrepierna. Lo cual logró. Mis dedos jugueteaban delicadamente sobre la tela de sus panty mientras mi lengua jugaba con la misma intensidad sobre sus pezones. Bella sólo se dejaba hacer y gemía mi nombre.

En un momento de agonía, Bella tomó mi mano y la apretó más contra ella. Eso me hizo perder el poco auto control que tenía y terminé chupándole los pezones con violencia, mordiéndoselos. Bella no dejaba de retorcerse, me parecía increíble que no estuviera pidiéndome que me detuviera. Al contrario, gemía más y más fuerte.

-Bella… no gimas tanto… me estás matando.-dije mientras bajaba la intensidad de mis mordidas y chupadas. Tenía los senos enrojecidos y llenos de saliva. Mi dedo no había dejado de jugar con su clítoris. Sus jugos habían atravesado la fina tela de su ropa interior. Decidí quitarla. Deslizándola por sus bien torneadas piernas. Acariciándolas mientras bajaba.

Sin que me diera cuenta Bella se estaba masturbando mientras yo chupaba sus pezones. Eso era algo que definitivamente quería ver. Subí la falda de su vestido, abriéndole las piernas para poder ver esa deliciosa vagina mientras ella se frotaba con frenesí.

No aguante más y comencé a acariciarme sobre el pantalón mientras veía ese espectáculo digno de admirar. De vez en cuando chupaba un poco los senos de Bella, pero me alejaba para poder seguir mirándola.

En cierto momento no aguanté más y baje el cierre de mis jeans, saqué mi pene, ya me dolía de lo inmenso que estaba, y comencé a halarlo suavemente mientras admiraba a Bella.

Ella abrió sus ojos despacio, para luego deslizar su mirada a mi entrepierna y morderse un labio con fuerza. Noté como se frotaba más fuerte y rápido. Me arrodillé sobre el asiento. De frente a ella. Y comencé a halar mi pene más rápido. Bella soltó un hermoso gemido. Se acercó a mi bestia, la lamió y besó su punta sin dejar de acariciarse. Hice girar su torso hacia mi cadera, halando y acariciando sus pezones con una mano, mientras que con la otra continuaba halando a mi insaciable amiguito. Bella no dejaba de verlo, lo que me hacía sentir cada vez más orgulloso. Yo sólo podía ver cómo frotaba su clítoris y metía dos dedos dentro de ella.

Con la punta de mi pene acaricié sus pezones, humedeciéndolos con mi líquido pre seminal. Mi indecente caricia hizo que Bella arqueara más su espalda, dándome una hermosa vista de sus grandes y suaves senos. Continué con mi maniobra hasta que sentí cómo mis glúteos se tensaban prediciendo mi orgasmo.

-Bella…. Ahhh…. Hmmmm… voy a acabar Bella.- Gemía y gemía su nombre. Bella abría cada vez más sus piernas. Gemía y jadeaba mi nombre.-Edward… córrete sobre mis senos… Ahhh… Hmmmm…

Eso me llevó al límite. Terminé en los senos de Bella mientras ella se agitaba incontrolablemente y acababa gimiendo muy alto mi nombre. La besé en los labios, le peiné el cabello que ya estaba bastante desordenado y sudoroso y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras le sonreía y le decía:

-La noche aún es joven. Vamos para que luzcas ese hermoso vestido muñeca.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAA!!!

Les gustó este cap????

Les gustó les gustó les gustó???

Para aclarar una dudita que me dejaron por allí,

La primera vez de Bella, y de Edward también, fue en el campamento.

Sí, ya se que Bella estaba un pelin joven, pero dije que se había desarrollado tempranamente.

Era una niña precoz pues xDD

MIIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!

CADA VEZ LOS AMO MAS!!!!

Este capi está más larguito, es un regalo de mi para uds!

Sean buenitos todos conmigo y háganme saber si debo continuar ^^

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)

(Los ojos de Edward (vivo xDD) son verdes y a todas nos encantan)


	7. Salsa erótica

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

BPOV

Después del divino episodio en el carro de Edward, me invitó a bailar. Según él, quería que luciera mi vestido. Definitivamente le encantó. Debía agradecerle a Alice que me estuviera ayudando con mi guardarropa.

Decidimos ir primero a comer, teníamos muchísima hambre.

-No he podido comer desde esta mañana con todo lo que pasó. Estaba muy nervioso. Y sé que tú también, me di cuenta de que no tocaste el café cuando nos vimos temprano.-dijo Edward, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí… yo también estaba muy nerviosa. Y el café lo pedí por pedirlo… no tenía intenciones de tomármelo.- confesé mientras le daba una tímida mirada. Él me vio, me sonrió y soltó una aterciopelada carcajada.

-Isabella Swan, me hiciste pagar 100 dólares por un café que ordenaste por educación.-luego mirándome con intensidad me dijo.-Portarse mal y ser atrevido a veces es bueno, no crees?.-me ruboricé a más no poder. No estaba lo suficientemente roja ya? Nop, creo que no. Toda mi sangre peleaba por hacerme quedar en ridículo delante de este dios griego.-Bueno… te parece comida italiana?.-dijo cambiando por completo el tema.

-… seguro… la comida italiana es genial…-ok… debo admitir que estaba completamente nerviosa. Como una adolescente. Cómo era posible que Edward me hiciera sentir así de nuevo? Los nervios y las mariposas en el estómago no las había sentido desde… … hace exactamente 6 años… cuando nos conocimos y nos enamoramos.

Nos aparcamos en un pequeño restaurante a la orilla de la carretera. Parecía mas bien una fuente de soda de los años 50's. Me le quedé mirando con cierta confusión marcada en la cara.

Se bajó, me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Para este momento ya tenia puestos mis tacones de nuevo, pero mi cabello y mi maquillaje eran un caso perdido. Decidí dejar que callera en suaves ondas sobre mis hombros, y sólo me apliqué un poco de gloss hidratante en los labios. Era lo único que traía en la cartera. Cuando bajé, Edward me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y me dijo al oído:

-Al natural te ves preciosa.-lo siento, ya dije que me sentía como una colegiala? Eso hizo que me volviese a sonrojar y mordiera mis labios. Dándole un toque de color a mi cara.-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar Bells.-me dijo con una coqueta mirada en los ojos mientras me ofrecía el brazo para ir al pequeño restaurante-fuente de soda cincuentoso.

El letrero de luces de neón de la entrada rezaba: Vulturi's. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Era una… pizzería? O algo asi… Edward me estaba tomando el pelo?

-Hey Aro.-saludó al que parecía ser el dueño y dirigente del restaurante. Tenía pinta de ser un hombre que rayaba los 50 años. Era maduro, pero apuesto y muy educado y amable. Me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola Edward… cómo está todo? Bueno… veo que muy bien. Esta noche no vienes solo ehh?.-dijo el tal Aro mirándome, con un tono de sana picardía en la voz y en la mirada.

-Pues no… esta noche no. Ella es Bella.-dijo señalando en mi dirección. Le di la mano en un suave apretón, pero él la tomo y la besó caballerosamente en el dorso. -Signorina… mucho gusto.-ok… este hombre era encantador. Totalmente encantador. Era como… un tío cariñoso con el que provocaba bromear y reír.

Edward me miraba encantado. Estaba feliz. Y yo también. Tenía tiempo sin divertirme tanto.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos que estaba en una esquina. No era nada privada, más bien parecía un sitio familiar.

-Qué vas a comer?.-me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos con intensidad y… … amor? Dios, sí que estaba delirando.

-Mmmm… no sé… pedimos pizza?.-le dije rehuyéndole la mirada. Intentando parecer normal.

-Claro! De qué la quieres?.- me seguía mirando de esa forma tan… acosante. Me ponía muy nerviosa, es que no se daba cuenta?

-Doble queso, doble salsa, pepperoni y salami.- le dije sin poder evitar sonreir. Bajé la mirada apenada, eso era lo que normalmente pediría estando sola. No con Edward delante de mi y vestida así. Debería pedir una ensalada césar o algo así.-Bueno… la verdad es que tengo muchísima hambre.-le dije explicándole mi, seguramente, extraño comportamiento.

-Descuida Bells… Hey Aro! Manda una extra familiar de la número tres con salami!.-dijo volteándose hacia la barra. Dejándome verdaderamente pasmada.

-Entonces Edward… vienes seguido aquí?.-le dije con un poco de burla y sorna en la mirada. Eso hizo que sonriera de lado y se ruborizara.

-Si… cada jueves.- se estaba soltando los primeros botones de la camisa negra que tenía puesta. Mi favorita. Y se arremangaba las mangas largas hasta el codo. Levantó las piernas y las cruzó sobre la silla. En ese momento llegó la pizza. Era gigante. Se veía como la mejor pizza del mundo, y yo tenía tanta hambre que no lo pensé dos veces. Me saqué los zapatos e imité la posición de Edward. Me enrollé el cabello tomé una pluma de mi cartera y lo sujeté.

La cara de Edward no tenía precio. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Era sincera, cariñosa, dulce… con un poco de sorpresa. Seguramente por mi actitud.

Tomé un trozo de pizza y lo mordí. Él me seguía mirando divertido.

-¿Qué?.-dije aun con la pizza en la boca.

-Nada… es que… eres adorable.-dijo mientras mordía un trozo él también.

Pasamos el rato así. Comiendo y riéndonos como tontos. Bromeando y burlándonos del otro. Escuchar la risa de Edward me hacía viajar. Y había momentos en los que me distraía escuchando la cadencia y melodía de su voz, sin darle importancia a lo que me estaba diciendo.

Fue una noche perfecta. Nos despedimos de Aro, y terminé prometiéndole que vendría todos los jueves para que Edward no comiera solito. Pobre de Edward verdad?

Cuando nos íbamos Edward me dijo que iba a ir a lavarse las manos. Dejándome a solas con Aro.

-Se nota lo enamorado que están.-dijo él mientras secaba un vaso. ¿qué? Enamorados? Nosotros?... … de veras se nota?

-Disculpa? Edward y yo sólo somos amigos Aro.- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirando hacia el suelo. Haciendo que él soltara una sonora y jocosa carcajada.

-Claro… bueno… tienes que cuidar a tu "amigo"… las chicas de aquí están locas por él. Sobre todo mi sobrina Jane. - hizo un gesto señalando hacia la cocina. Ok… él sabía que me estaba haciendo la loca. Su sobrina Jane? Algo se encendió dentro de mí. Dándome ganas de marcar a Edward como mío.

Edward salió del baño y se acercó a nosotros. Me dio un besito en la frente muy dulce y se despidió con la mano de Aro. Quien me guiñó un ojo cuando lo vi sorprendida por el gesto de Edward.

Fuimos a un local en donde ponían música latina. Este Edward cada vez me sorprendía más. Me sentía en… … una cita. Y eso me hizo ponerme muy muy nerviosa.

La mayoría de las citas que había tenido en mi vida, por no decir todas. Habían sido arregladas y falsas. Todo como preparación y parte de la fantasía. Esta era diferente. Era real. Era sincera. Y era con Edward.

Todo el local estaba decorado con una onda tropical y caliente. Muy caliente. La música era excelente. Pronto fuimos a una mesa y pedimos unos tragos. Él pidió una cerveza y yo le seguí.

-Bella… no puedes beber aquí.-me dijo susurrando un Edward divertido. Yo le guiñé un ojo cuando el mesero me pidió mi identificación. Se la mostré, me ofreció una sonrisa y se marchó.

-Tengo mi identificación falsa, que crees? Que no salgo??? La tengo desde hace dos años jajaja…-le dije cuando el mesero se marchó dejando nuestras bebidas.

-No sabía que te gustaba la cerveza.-dijo mirándome mientras bebía directamente de la botella igual que él. Sin molestarme en servirla en el vaso.

-Cada día se aprende algo nuevo no? Vamos a bailar? Me encanta esa canción….-dije levantándome del asiento y tomando su mano. Sway era una de mis canciones favoritas.

**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway…**

Fuimos hasta la pista de baile, mientras caminaba no podía evitar mover mis caderas. Esa canción de verdad me gustaba.

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more…**

Edward parecía nervioso. Comencé a moverme más sugerente. Moviendo mis caderas con ritmo. Sensualmente. Tomé sus manos y las coloqué en mis caderas.

-Vamos Edward… baila… déjate llevar.-le dije con mirada pícara.

-Si me dejo llevar nos sacan de aquí.-dijo con una mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Se acercó a mi oído mientras comenzaba a bailar.-No sabes las ganas que tengo de repetir lo de esta mañana.-sentí su aliento en mi cuello y me hizo estremecer. Tomó con fuerza mi cadera y la acercó a la suya, que movía muy sensualmente. Seguimos así un rato…

**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me…**

**Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak…**

De pronto tomó mi cuerpo y lo giró, de manera que mi espalda se apoyara en su pecho. Seguía sosteniendo mi cadera, y la hacía moverse al mismo ritmo que la suya. Sincronizados y entregados al sensual placer del baile. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él comenzó a besar mi cuello muy suavemente. Con dulzura pero siendo apasionado al mismo tiempo. Sólo Edward sabía besarme de esa manera.

La canción de pronto se volvió otra. Un merengue muy erótico. Edward soltó una duce carcajada y me volteó de nuevo. Me encantaba que me guiaran bailando. Me encantaba entregarme y que me llevaran. Y Edward lo hacía muy bien debo decir.

-No sabía que bailaras así de bien Edward.-le dije mordiéndome el labio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Me sonrió de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Ufff… yo con gusto lo meto preso y lo castigo. Woow Bella… con calma…

-Cada día se aprende algo nuevo no?.-dijo repitiendo mis palabras.

Bailamos unas dos canciones más y nos fuimos a la mesa nuevamente. Hablamos un rato más, notaba a Edward coqueteándome descaradamente. Siendo pecaminosamente seductor. Me dio un corto beso en los labios que me dejó fría y caminó hacia la cabina del dj. Volvió a mi caminando seductoramente. Todo en él era puro pecado. La forma en que balanceaba sus caderas mientras caminaba. Balanceando su peso de una pierna a otra. Miraba la hebilla de su cinturón mecerse cadenciosamente.

Me tomó de la mano y nuevamente me arrastró a la pista.

-Qué hiciste Edward?.-le dije medio divertida, medio nerviosa.

-Espera muñeca.-dijo tomándome por la cintura como si fuera mi dueño. Esa idea me gustaba.

De pronto comenzó a sonar un tango muy sexy. Y nosotros comenzamos a movernos despacio y suavemente.

-Ed… no sé bailar tango.-ahora sí estaba asustada. Y mucho.

-Descuida… sólo déjate Bells…-me dijo besando mi cuello bajo mi oído.

Edward me mecía y movía con total pertenencia. Como si yo de verdad fuera de su propiedad. Hacía cosas conmigo que yo ignoraba que podía hacer. Me alzaba, me doblaba y arrastraba sensualmente. Este hombre era realmente un dios. Un ángel? Si… recuerdo que era un ángel. Bueno ya no. Ahora era un dios del sexo. Y del baile, si… Pero una cosa venía con la otra.

Sentía el cuerpo de Edward muy cerca… caliente, sudoroso, divino.

Cuando dejamos de bailar y volvimos a la mesa Edward estaba sonrojado de tanto bailar, y su usualmente cabello desordenado estaba más rebelde que de costumbre.

Continuamos bebiendo y charlando. Y de vez en cuando volvíamos a la pista a bailar una que otra canción que me fascinaba. En secreto era una amante de la salsa erótica y el tango. Pero nunca había aprendido a bailar este último.

Seguimos bebiendo hasta que ya estábamos muy encendidos. Nunca pensé que fuera posible embriagarse con cerveza y cubalibre.

Salimos del local dando trastabillazos y tropezándonos. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Decidimos caminar por la arena mientras nos besábamos dulce y largamente. El alcohol se nos había subido a la cabeza y ya no teníamos vergüenza ni ocultábamos lo que sentíamos.

-Bella… no voy a poder manejar así. Vamos a un hotel?.-dijo besándome y tocándome sólo un poco.

-Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a un hotel contigo y borracho Edward Cullen?.-dije medio en serio, medio en broma, mientras lo besaba juguetonamente y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Porque sé que no te puedes resistir a mi. Además de que eres toda mía… y vas a hacer lo que yo quiera… o no?.-dijo mordiendo mi labio inferíos. Haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-Vamos pues.

Vale, aquí está el capi…

Le puse un poquitín más de amor y cariñito

Muchas personas me dijeron q le faltaba amorcito y cursilerías…

Jajajajajajaja…

Bueno, a mi no me gusta la melcochoseria ni el salamereo…

Así que lo hice un poco a mi gusto. Pero sin perder la esencia.

La canción que bailan es una de mis favoritas en toooodo el mundo.

Se las recomiendo.

Escúchenla para que se hagan una idea de la escena.

Mi versión fav es la de Michael Bublé.

El vestido de Bella está en mi perfil ^^

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Sean buenitos todos conmigo y háganme saber si debo continuar ^^

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)

(Los ojos de Edward (vivo xDD) son verdes y a todas nos encantan)


	8. Luna de miel

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

EPOV

Si hubiese sabido antes que Bella bailaba tan bien lo hubiese hecho desde que se mudó. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Y yo que pensé que se iba a tropezar con esos taconazos y bailando salsa.

Pero bueno, ¿de qué me quejaba? La noche había salido perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Comimos, bailamos delicioso. Nos besamos dulcemente mientras nos emborrachábamos. Caminamos descalzo por la arena tomados de la mano. Parecíamos un par de adolescentes. Bueno… Bella prácticamente lo era. Pero siempre había sido muy madura para su edad. Ella era la voz de mi conciencia, por decirlo así, cuando éramos más chicos.

-Bella… no voy a poder manejar así. Vamos a un hotel?.-no podía dejar de besarla. Estaba borracho, cierto. Pero consciente. Y Bella me hacía sentir más hombre que nunca. Quería hacerle el amor larga y tendidamente. Sin prisa y sin pausa. Amaba a Bella y se lo iba a demostrar.

-Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a un hotel contigo y borracho Edward Cullen?.-dijo atacando mis labios sensualmente. Nunca me iba a cansar de besarla… Era tan hermosa… Y la luz del amanecer le daba un toque tan… mágico. No quería despertar si era un sueño. Y si estaba muerto. Bueno… ¿por qué carajos no me morí antes?

-Porque sé que no te puedes resistir a mi. Además de que eres toda mía… y vas a hacer lo que yo quiera… o no?.- ufff… mi león-puma-vampiro no se podía contener? Noup… Bella desataba lo más animal dentro de mi. Y me encantaba.

-Vamos pues.- me dijo mordiéndome los labios y chupándolos. Esta mujer era increíble. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Fuimos caminando a uno de esos hoteles a la orilla del mar. Pedimos la suite presidencial.

La recepcionista se nos quedó mirando mientras me pedía mi tarjeta de crédito y mi identificación. Parecía confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Acaso teníamos mala pinta?. Yo no lo creía. Bella estaba preciosa. Borracha, descalza, pero preciosa. Y yo… bueno. Despeinado, con la camisa arremangada y más borracho que Bella.

-Qué sucede srta… Stanley?-dijo Bella mirando la identificación de la mal educada recepcionista.-Estamos de luna de miel.-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Wow… eso me hizo mirar a Bella con los ojos redondos como platos. A lo que ella soltó una sensual y burbujeante carcajada y me dio un beso en el hombro mientras se recostaba de mi espalda, abrazándome por detrás.

-Felicitaciones Sr. y Sra. Cullen.-dijo la patética mujercita con una voz monótona y entrenada. Cuando estuviera sobrio llamaría para que la despidieran. O para que la pusieran a hacer otra cosa. Lavar baños por ejemplo.

Nos entregó las tarjetas de acceso y nos fuimos entre risas y besos juguetones.

Llegamos a la Suite. Suite Esme. Que nombre tan… vaporoso y elegante.

Entramos besándonos y acariciándonos. La tomé de la cintura y la lleve a la gigantesca cama. Me tumbé sobre ella. Besándola y siendo muy dulce. Apoyándome sobre mis codos para no dejar caer mi peso sobre su delicado y hermoso cuerpo. Cuando comencé a besarle el cuello, se revolvió bajo de mi. Tratando de quitarme de encima.

-Edward… estoy llena de arena… y no es muy cómodo.-me dijo con voz pastosa arrastrando las palabras. ¿Cuánto la había hecho beber? Bueno… yo no la obligué a nada. Que conste. Ella pidió esas cubalibres solita.

-Quieres bañarte primero?.- le dije dulcemente acomodando un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Asintió dándome un besito en la punta de la nariz. La dejé levantarse y la contemplé mientras tropezaba hasta la puerta del baño. Me lanzó un beso con la mano y desapareció detrás de la puerta, dejándola abierta.

Me acosté en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo mi cabeza. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Nada podía arruinar esa noche.

Pronto logré ver vapor saliendo del baño. A Bella le gustaba bañarse con agua muy caliente.

Sin poder evitarlo, bueno más bien sin querer evitarlo, me acerqué a la puerta. A través del cristal de la puerta de la ducha podía ver a Bella. Su perfecta silueta. Las curvas de sus senos, su cintura y esas nalgas perfectas y redondas. Firmes. El cuerpo de Bella era un tributo a la firmeza. Podía apenas verla por el vapor que lo empañaba todo. Pero conocía muy bien el premio detrás de la cortina número uno. Y me arriesgué a por él.

Me desvestí pacientemente. Dejando mi ropa perfectamente doblada sobre el mesón de mármol.

Deslicé la puerta haciendo que Bella saltara de la sorpresa. Pero al verme desnudo y completamente duro me tomó de la mano y me haló hacia el pequeño oasis que había creado su calor y su perfume. Se le dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su aún más hermoso rostro. Si. Verla así me había dejado listo para la acción. Qué creían? Después de ese mega baile súper híper erótico y sentir el cuerpecito de Bella meneándose contra mi no iba a reaccionar? Más bien… estoy admirando mi autocontrol. Debería racionarlo en frasquitos para los momentos en que Bella decidiera jugar a la gatita sexy.

Comenzó a acariciar mis hombros y mi pecho. Tomando un poco de jabón líquido. Dejando un camino de suaves y excitantes caricias por todo mi torso. La acorralé contra la pared de baldosas con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza. Y sólo me dejé. Quería disfrutar del suave y delicado masaje que me ofrecían las ya no tan tímidas manos de Bella.

No aguanté mucho más, ya sabía yo que era mucho. Y me dediqué a lamer los labios de Bella mientras ella continuaba con las cariñosas y peligrosas caricias que le propiciaba a mi más que dispuesto cuerpo.

Me dediqué a explorar toda su boca. Sintiéndola toda húmeda y caliente. Nuestras lenguas se ponían cada vez más cariñosas y juguetonas. Y al parecer esto hizo que Bella perdiera la paciencia y comenzó a halar mi pene de pronto. No pude evitar gemir en su rica boca cuando sentí las delicadas manos de Bella acariciándome justo como me gustaba.

-Bella… Dios… que rico haces eso…-apreté mis manos en dos puños. Y me dejaba llevar por Bella.

-Ahhhh… Ed… lo tienes muy grande.-Bella acariciaba con una mano y suavemente toda la extensión de mi pene. Y con la otra se dedicaba a jugar con mis muy tensos testículos. De mi garganta no salían más que gruñidos y gemidos. A la vez que lamía y mordisqueaba mi cuello y mis hombros. ¿Cómo sabía ella mi parte más sensible? A parte de la obvia, claro está.

-Si quieres hacer que esto dure más, deberías dejarte de esos jueguitos. Me estas matando.-le dije lamiendo su cuello y mordiéndolo cual vampiro.

-Te dije que siempre podíamos hacerlo más suave después no?.-esta Bella nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Siguió con sus indecentes caricias por toda mi cadera y mis glúteos. Haciéndome poner cada vez más y más tenso y necesitado de su carne y su piel.

Continuamos besándonos salvajemente, amoldando nuestros cuerpos a la curva del otro. No dejando espacio entre nuestra piel, que ya estaba muy suave y resbalosa a causa del agua y del jabón líquido. La boca de Bella respondía cada vez más hambrienta a las exigencias de la mía.

-Ed… esa barba que tienes me esta lastimando.-dijo frotando su mano con descaro por mi cara.

-Después me afeito, no me hagas hacerlo ahora por favor.-dije en parte quejido chupando sus pezones y apretando con fuerza sus senos.

-No no… me encanta.-la tenía gimiendo y retorciéndose. Alzando su pecho para darme más alcance.

Ambos queríamos alargar el placer, lo sabíamos sin decirnos. Nos complementábamos. Los pensamientos de uno eran los deseos del otro.

Bella se movía con un aura de sensualidad que jamás había visto en ella. Y eso me enamoró más. Aunque no sabía si sólo se dejaba levar por el placer, o si de verdad me quería como yo a ella.

Noté que sus húmedos y calientes labios, que ya estaban hinchados de tanto morderlos, fueron descendiendo por mi torso y mi cadera. Quedando ella arrodillada delante de mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó por la anticipación de lo que me iba a hacer. Aún no me dedicaba esa dulce boquita y ya me tenía gimiendo y gruñendo de placer.

Con mucha paciencia Bella lamía mi pene. Ya dije que estaba inmenso? No? Bueno, me preocupaba que pudiera con él. De verdad. Mi garganta hacía sonidos poco naturales mientras ella se dedicaba a besar toda su extensión.

Lo lamía, lo besaba… pero no tocaba su punta! Que desesperación. Acaso no sabía que esa era la mejor parte? Venga Bells, allí esta lo rico. Pero no… ella seguía besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de mi pene, y mi cadera, y no se atrevía a tocar la punta. Vamos! Es solo la punta.

-Bells… me estás matando. Deja de jugar carajo!.-dije un poco molesto y frustrado dándole un seco golpe a la pared. Que hizo ella? Soltó una caracajadita. UNA CARCAJADA!!-Bella si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo.-le dije calmándome un poco, o tratando. No quería asustarla.

-Déjate y ya Eddie.-dijo con una burlona sonrisa en su boquita divina. Siguió con su macabro juego mientras yo sufría de dolor y expectación.

De pronto, sin esperarlo… bueno, lo estaba esperando, pero no pensé que lo fuera a hacer; lo metió en su boca. Primero su punta y lo fue sacando para meter luego un poco más. Y así continuó. Hasta que me di cuenta de que lo quería meter todo. Mi espalda se arqueó y continué dándole golpes a la pared para liberar la tensión.

De lo siguiente que me di cuenta, no estaba muy concentrado, ya me conocen; es que Bella chupaba con muchas ganas todo mi pene, lo lamía como si fuera un helado y lo chupaba con fuerza y muchísimas ganas. La contemplé mientras lo hacía. No podía evitarlo. Era parte del placer. Me encantaba mirar. De pronto Bella lo metía más y más. Dándome una garganta profunda increíblemente deliciosa. No resistí y la tomé del cabello para marcarle un ritmo más rápido. Sentía su garganta apretada y su lengua acariciando mi pene mientras sus labios chupaban y chupaban.

Debo decir que en todos mis años de juergas y farra, nunca, pero nunca me había hecho una garganta profunda. Lo había visto en las películas porno que Emmett siempre me regalaba para cumpleaños, míos o de quien fueran, él solo quería regalarme películas porno.

Le halaba del cabello con fuerza. Mientras ella aumentaba la intensidad de sus chupadas. Podía venirme en cualquier momento y lo sabía. Pero en estos momentos me sentía tan poco caballero que decidí no avisar y descargarme por completo en su boca.

Noté que los ojos se le abrían por la sorpresa. Me miró y de repente pasó algo extraño e inesperado. Estaban sucediendo cosas muy inesperadas aquí.

Bella se corrió delante de mis propios ojos. Veía su cuerpo vibrar y convulsionarse mientras sus mejillas y senos se teñían de rojo. Sentía como continuaba chupando mi miembro y cómo sus manos se enterraban en la piel de mis glúteos. Arañándolos y clavándole las uñas. Bueno, eso tampoco lo había notado.

Al cabo de un ratito, mas o menos un minuto, Bella se retiró sacando de su boca mi muy satisfecho y feliz amigo. Limpiando con su lengua cualquier resto de semen. Y dándole un corto beso a su punta antes de levantarse.

-Qué fue eso? Acabaste chupándome el pene?.-le dije sorprendido y excitado por su comportamiento.

Cuando estuvo de pie se limitó a besar mis labios con fuerza, y yo ni corto ni perezoso, le respondí con mucha más hambre de su lengua. La chupé la mordí la llevé a mi garganta. Hice lo que quise con esa lengua.

Pronto Bella jadeaba en mis brazos. Gemía y se restregaba contra mi, nuevamente endurecido amiguito. Tomé una de sus piernas y la enrollé sobre mi cadera. La sostuve por las nalgas haciendo que saltara y se posicionara justo en la posición perfecta. La pegué a la pared y la embestí suave y delicadamente. Acariciándola por dentro. Metiéndolo todo sin dejar de ser suave. Con mi cadera acariciaba y frotaba su clítoris. Bella me mordía el cuello y yo sólo gemía por sentirla así contra mí.

-Más Edward… más…-gemía en mi oído con una voz distorsionada por el placer.

A la diosa lo que pida. La embestí más rápido y más profundo, si acaso era posible. Comencé a mordisquear su cuello y a chupar sus pezones y ella sólo se sujetaba a mis cabellos y los halaba. Tenía su cabeza recostada de la pared y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Decía cosas que no entendía, pero mientras más disparatadas más feliz me hacía, más me excitaba.

Con sus piernas apretaba más mi cadera, indicándome que quería mas. Bajé la intensidad de la penetración y le ordené:

-Pídele Bella. Quiero oírlo. Pídelo.-dije serio y acosante.

-Aaahhh… más Edward. Maasss…-Bella gemía sufridamente mientras mordía su labio con fuerza.

-Mas qué Bella?.-yo sólo quería hacerla mía salvajemente. Pero esto era parte de la diversión.

-Cógeme más Edward.-lloraba y suplicaba. Me encantaba obtener esas reacciones en ella.

Sin perder tiempo la embestí más y más rápido. Más fuerte. Haciendo a Bella gritar. Gemía deliciosamente y era el mejor sonido del mundo. Pero escucharla gritar mi nombre de placer, elevaba mi ego mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Era el Narciso del sexo*.

-Si asi… sigue asi…-Bella seguía gimiendo. La sentía cada vez más tensa y apretada. Claramente estaba a punto de correrse. Por lo que le hice más placentero el camino. Le chupé delicada y suavemente los pezones mientras la embestía furiosamente.

Se retorcía en mis brazos y gritaba deliciosamente. La sentí tensarse más y supe que se corría. La penetré más mientras mi lengua acariciaba sus tiernos y jugosos pezones. Temblaba en mis brazos y decidí liberarme junto a ella. Ambos gemíamos el nombre del otro. Bella me mordía el cuello tratando de ahogar sus gemidos. Y yo sólo podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de su piel en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos un momento así. Tratando de acompasar nuestra respiración.

Bella se desengarzó de mis brazos mientras yo le daba un dulce beso en el hombro. Se recostó de mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello y le decía al oído:

-Te amo Bells.-ella sólo se apretó más a mi pecho, regalándome un beso en el hombro. Bella no me había dicho que me amaba, ni que me quería. Sin embargo yo me le había declarado como un chiquillo. Esperaría por ella. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Está bien muñeca, te amo y esperaré por ti.-le dije acunándola en mis brazos y cerrando la llave. La cargué y la llevé a la tibia cama. Me acosté a su lado, y pronto caímos en un sueño feliz y satisfecho.

Bueno. Al fin terminé!!!

Me costó trabajo debo decir…

Para la última parte me inspiré en una novela de Anne Rice que se llama

Hacia el edén. Es mi novela favorita de las cientas que he leído.

Si a uds les gusta el lemmon y el romance en una rara mezcla perfecta.

Pues ese es su libro.

Me han hecho saber que los EPOV son los favoritos.

Pues a mí también me gustan muchisimooo!!!!

Intentaré hacerlos mas largos.

Los BPOV son necesarios, créanme U_U

Déjenme reviews…

No saben lo feliz que me hacen. De verdad.

Ahora soy una review-adicta…

Aunque sea un corazoncito déjenme por allí…

Los quiero!!!

Nos leemos ;)

*Narciso: joven que según la mitología griega se enamoró de sí mismo.

Sean buenitos todos conmigo y háganme saber si debo continuar ^^

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)

(Los ojos de Edward (vivo xDD) son verdes y a todas nos encantan)


	9. Resaca compulsiva

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

BPOV

Amanecí con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. No podía creer lo mucho que había bebido anoche. Condenadas cubalibres. Nunca debí permitir que Edward me llevara a bailar. Bueno… la verdad no me arrepiento. Fue una noche mágica, solo hubiera preferido beber coca-cola virgen con hielo.

Me desperté en una cama grande, suave y mullida. Con un tremendo dios griego a mi lado a medio arropar y dormido. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y roncaba muy suave. Como un ronroneo. Se veía tan dulce. Me hizo sonreír verlo tan indefenso y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. Estaba boca abajo. Y la sábana sólo tapaba su perfecto trasero. Bueno… ni tanto… podía verle media nalga… pero aún así era perfecto. Su cabello estaba despeinado y largo. De ese raro color cobre-bronce-dorado-metal. Era hermoso verlo. Tanto que dolía.

Me levanté y casi me voy de lado. De verdad estaba mareada. Y dolía mucho. Los recuerdos de la noche-madrugada apenas tenían relación entre sí. En la mesa de noche podía encontrar un par de aspirinas. Bingo. Encontré 4. Dejaría un par para Ed. Había bebido más que yo. La cabeza le podía explotar. Y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y a buscar algo de agua para tomarme las aspirinas. Me enjuagué la cara y el cuello y me tomé las pastillas. Conseguí la camisa de Edward cuidadosamente doblada en el mesón del lavamanos. La acerqué a mi rostro y aspiré ese delicioso aroma de Edward. La camisa olía a él. A hombre. A ese perfume que le regalaba cada vez que podía porque simplemente era su persona enfrascada. Olía a luz de sol, miel, y a hombre. Era Edward enfrascado, ya lo dije.

No dudé más y me la puse. Tomé mis panties que estaban en el suelo y también me las puse.

Volví a la cama. Me acerqué a Edward y comencé a besar su espalda desnuda. Acariciando su cabello. Tratando de ordenarlo dulcemente. Aunque eso era una tarea imposible. Era una causa perdida.

Edward se removió en la cama. Apretando su bello rostro en una mueca de incomodidad.

-Ed… despierta…-le dije al oído besándolo con cariño.-Vamos dormilón… levántate.

-Ummm… aún no Bells…-dijo tapando su cara con la almohada.

-Ven Edward, sé que te duele la cabeza. Aquí tengo unas aspirinas.-le dije alzando el vaso en una mano y las pastillas en la otra. Ofreciéndole una considerada sonrisa de apoyo.

-Está bien. Me quiero arrancar la cabeza. No debimos beber tanto.-dijo alzándose sobre sus codos y aceptando el agua y las pastillas. Sus ojos se arrugaban en una clara muestra de dolor.

-Tienes hambre? Estaba pensando pedir algo para… cenar.-dije viendo el reloj que tenía él en la muñeca.-te parece?

-Si… no quiero salir de aquí en mil años. Me siento como vampiro.-dijo enterrando la cara en la almohada, cubriendo sus ojos del sol del crepúsculo que entraba por la ventana.

-Eres tan divertido cuando tienes resaca…-dije acercándome a la ventana y cerrando las cortinas.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un alce… pide mucho café.-se sentó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.- Pide de todo mejor…-se levantó sin importarle que estaba desnudo y desfiló hasta el baño. Dios… hasta así se veía condenadamente adorable, sensual y divertido.

Fui hasta el teléfono que estaba en la mesita del recibidor y pedí la comida. Café, un corte de carne para Edward término medio, y uno bien cocido para mí; ensalada césar; una crema de espárragos y hongos; gambas asadas; unos tacos; enchiladas; chicken pat thai; y dos raciones de pastel de chocolate con nueces. Además de un par de coca-colas y las infaltables cervezas. También pedí una botella de cabernet sauvignon para meterlo en el refrigerador del mini bar, crema batida, fresas y cerezas, bombones de licor, y crema de maní.

Me senté en el sofá del recibidor a esperar que llegara el camarero mientras veía televisión. Afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía que preocuparme por la universidad. Los fines de semana eran los días para buscar un departamento. Pero dada la situación, consideré que tal vez a Edward no le importaría que me quedara una semana más.

Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha. No se había molestado en cerrar la puerta. Nunca había tenido ese nivel de intimidad con alguien. Excepto Jacob… no estaba enamorada de él. Pero sí lo quería. Era complicada nuestra relación. Éramos sexualmente exclusivos y vivíamos juntos. Pero dentro de nuestra exclusividad podíamos hacer todas nuestras fantasías realidad. Esa era la base de nuestra relación, cada cosa loca que se nos pudiera ocurrir la podíamos cumplir. Porque sabíamos que el otro no nos iba a juzgar.

Tal vez fue lo mejor. Si no estaba enamorada de él, a lo mejor perdía mi tiempo. Era muy joven para enamorarme y pensar en matrimonio y todas esas cosas que no deberían existir.

Para mí el matrimonio y el compromiso y el amor era el fin del gozo.

Había sido la sentencia del final de mis padres. Renee y Charlie habían sido muy felices hasta que decidieron casarse. Por eso yo nunca me casaría. Siempre lo había dicho. Yo había nacido para ser una mujer fuerte e independiente. Para eso estudiaba Ingeniería. Siempre había sido una chica inteligente. Y sabía que era sensual y hermosa. Por eso quería usar eso a mi favor. Quería ser exitosa e independiente. No quería depender ni emocional ni económicamente de un hombre.

Los hombres sólo están para darnos placer y darnos hijos para seguir con la raza humana, decía mi amiga Rose. "Por qué crees que tienen un pene y nosotras no? Porque ese apéndice de dios es la fuente original de placer". Era verdad. Siempre pensé que si las mujeres tomaran el control del planeta, sería perfecto. Como debió haber sido desde el principio de los tiempos. Me pregunto quién fue la tonta que se enamoró y le dijo al hombre: "Gobiérname y hazme tu esclava".

A mi me encantaría ser la esclava de un hombre como Edward. Pero sólo porque me gustaba el jueguito y la cosa. No para que decidiera por mí ni me obligara. Esa no soy yo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mis pensamientos. Cuando iba a levantarme del sofá vi que un Edward húmedo, chorreante y envuelto en un albornoz salía del baño, me hacía un gesto para que me quedara sentada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El camarero hizo entrar el carrito con la comida y mi dios de la sensualidad le daba una propina y cerraba la puerta.

Acercó el carrito hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Cruzó las piernas sobre el sofá y destapó las bandejas.

-Bella te volviste loca? Quién se va a comer todo esto?.-dijo tomándose la crema de espárragos y hongos con un apetito voraz.

-Mira quien lo dice. Parece que fueras a comértelo con carrito y todo.-le acercando la ensalada y comiendo con el plato en el aire.

Cuando terminamos no lo podíamos creer. Lo habíamos devorado absolutamente todo. Quedamos felices y satisfechos. Guardé el vino, las fresas, la crema y lo demás en el refrigerador del minibar.

Tomé una toalla del armario de la habitación y me dirigí al baño. Escuché que Edward sintonizaba el canal de noticias y se tiraba en el sillón. Aún estaba con el albornoz y descalzo. Se veía relajado y divino. No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo y sonreír ante su mueca de concentración. En ese momento volteó hacia mí y me lanzó un beso guiñándome un ojo.

-Cuando salgas de la ducha vamos a comprarnos ropa en alguna de las tiendas del hotel si?-dijo volviendo al televisor.

Caí en cuenta de que desde ayer al medio día no estábamos en el apartamento y que no teníamos más ropa que la que traíamos puesta. Bueno… no literalmente. Yo llevaba la camisa de Edward aún. Así que sí, era necesaria una compra de ropa.

-De acuerdo.

Salí del baño vestida de una vez. El vestido blanco de anoche no estaba mal. Pero quería mis jeans y mi camiseta.

Bajamos y entramos a una tienda Armani para Edward. Compró de todo. Camisas, calcetines, ropa interior, zapatos, pantalones, perfumes y cinturones. Como si no pensara salir del hotel. No me molestaba la verdad. Edward era genial en la cama y si por mi fuera, no lo dejara salir del cuarto.

Cuando terminamos de comprar las cosas de Edward pedimos que las mandaran a la habitación. Yo insistí que compráramos lo de él primero.

No pude prorrogarlo más y entramos a una tienda Armi para comprar algunas cosas para mí. No traía mucho dinero, así que sólo compraría un cambio de ropa. Pero Edward se empeñó en comprar de todo!!!

Jeanes, camisetas, botas, sandalias, chaquetas de cuero, vestidos de verano, y por supuesto, Edward me hacía modelarle todo lo que él pedía. Sospechaba que Alice le diera clases de pucheros. Porque los hacía muy convincentes.

Salimos de la tortura de comprar ropa. Y cuando pensé que todo al fin se había terminado, Edward me arrastró a una tienda escondida que terminó siendo un Victoria's Secret.

-Compláceme muñeca.-me dijo al oído muy sensualmente dándome una nalgada y empujándome a la tienda.

Si pensaba que Alice era una adicta a las compras, pues Edward me dejó con el ojo cuadrado y de seis colores.

Prácticamente saqueó la tienda comprándome cosas que nunca en la vida hubiera comprado con él presente. Conjuntos de ligueros, babydolls, hilos, tangas, cacheteros, brassiers de toda clase y colores, corsés, cremas lubricantes comestibles, tangas comestibles, hasta un pequeño y diminuto vibrador que se podía camuflajear con un pendrive. Edward parecía más que un experto.

Yo también lo era, pero en mi terreno. Látigos, esposas, cuero, botas altas. Eso era lo mío. Así que me separé un poco de él mientras decidía si gel de menta o chocolate con vainilla. Y busqué unas esposas divinas forradas en cuero rojo.

Las metí en la cesta, haciendo que él volteara a ver con curiosidad mi pequeña elección. Si estaba comprando la tienda entera y gastando una fortuna, que mas daba? Edward era multimillonario y no le importaba darse gustos. Y a mi tampoco me importaba que me consintieran.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que eran. Esposas de cuero rojo. Volteó a verme rápidamente con cara de sorpresa. Me mordí el labio y le sostuve la mirada fuertemente. Vi que sus pupilas se retraían de lujuria, su garganta se contraía y sus labios se curvaban en una divina sonrisa de lado.

-Paguemos esto rápido y vamos a jugar.-me dijo susurrándome al oído y mordiendo mi oreja.

Esta noche iba a ser interesante.

Definitivamente este capitulo fue difícil de empezar.

He estado muy depre y la inspiración no llegaba

He cortado con mi novio y no tenía ánimos de escribir cosas amorosas

Por eso los pensamientos de Bella.

Yo también he decidido en convertirme en una mujer fuerte y echada para adelante que no dependa de un hombre, PARA NADA.

Así que después de declararme felizmente soltera, decidí escribir.

Espero que mi capitulo con influencia feminista les haya gustado.

Está un poco corto, pero para el próximo las recompensaré… ;)

Déjenme un review por fisss…

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)

(Los ojos de Edward (vivo xDD) son verdes y a todas nos encantan)


	10. Amigo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

EPOV

Me había despertado con un dolor de cabeza apocalíptico. Gracias Dios Bella me despertó con el mejor regalo del mundo. Un par de aspirinas. La amaba cada vez más. ¿Acaso no era perfecta?

Sexy, hermosa, buena, dulce, cariñosa, buena amante, sexy, buena en la cama, hermosa, complaciente en la cama, sexy… PERFECTA.

Moríamos de hambre. ¿Qué hora era? ¿…Las cinco de la tarde? Dios mío… cogimos como conejos y dormimos como osos… Genil. Me di una ducha y Bella pidió la comida desayuno-almuerzo-merienda-cena. Ahora comíamos como ballenas. Bueno… ya se me estaba ocurriendo un buen ejercicio para quemas todas esas calorías.

Comimos, luego Bella se bañó. Mientras yo resistía las ganas de entrar y repetir lo de anoche. Pero tenía que mantenerme firme… firme en mi decisión, ya lo he dicho. No tengo la culpa de que Bella tenga ese efecto en mi estructura corporal. Tenía mi plan trazado y no debía salirme de lo estipulado. Bueno… lo que había pasado no estaba dentro de lo estipulado. Mi idea inicial era invitarla a comer y bailar. Llevarla de vuelta a casa y asegurarme de que no se fuera. Pero… por como van las cosas… creo que así van saliendo mejor, ¿no?

Luego de comer fuimos a las tiendas del hotel a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta. Como fue una escapada para nada planeada pues no teníamos "municiones". Me refiero a ropa y esas cosas.

Bella insistió en que compráramos mis cosas primero. Supuse que para alargar lo que ella suponía una tortura, pero para mi iba a ser todo un placer.

Por supuesto que todo lo pagué yo. Eran obsequios para ella, y también para mí. ¿Quién se iba a deleitar viéndola modelar si no yo? Por eso la hice modelarme sensualmente todas y cada una de las piezas que iba escogiendo para ella. Algunas cosas las elegía a mi gusto, pero siempre pidiendo su opinión. ¿Era ella la que las iba a usar no? No era justo que la tratara como la muñequita que era.

Luego de torturarla y disfrutar de su tortura pague y mandé que subieran todo. No sabía si iba a entrar todo en la suite. Pero luego veríamos.

Salimos tomados de la mano, yo tratando de calmar a Bella que aún seguía apenada por mí, según ella, "innecesario gasto y despilfarro". Pero sabía que en el fondo le había encantado todo lo que le había comprado. Le gustaba ser consentida, sólo estaba siendo modesta. Tan bella mi Bella.

Cuando había decidido que ya bastaba de ser malo con ella, vi entre la cantidad de puertas y tiendas, en pequeño escondite sin aparador. Una tienda de Victoria's Secret. El paraíso perdido de todo hombre.

Sin que ella lo notara la acerqué a la entrada. Le di una nalgada y la empujé dulcemente dentro de la tienda.

-Compláceme muñeca.-le dije al oído sensualmente. Me dí cuenta de que no se pudo negar y eso me facilitó mi tarea.

Aquí si aproveché de comprar de todo. Este era un gusto para los dos. Bella disfrutaría, yo disfrutaría, los dos disfrutaríamos.

Llevábamos ya muchas cosas elegidas. Recordé que debía llevar geles lubricantes para jugar un poco. No me lograba decidir entre gel con sabor a menta o gel son sabor vainilla-chocolate. Debo admitir que estaba bastante concentrado en mi elección, así que no noté cuando Bella se alejó de mí. Solo noté cuando lanzó un objeto a la cesta que llevaba en el brazo.

Cuando enfoqué descubrí que eran un par de esposas forradas en lo que parecía ser cuero rojo. ¿Eso lo había elegido Bella? Me sorprendí increíblemente. Cuando alcé la vista hacia ella, me miraba con lujuria, deseo, se mordía el labio en un gesto nervioso que hacía que se viera tremendamente cachonda. Dios… ¿Bella quería usar eso? Su mirada decía que sí… Carajo… lo había metido ella en la cesta. Eso obviamente significaba si Edward Cullen. ¿Lo querías por escrito o qué?

No pude evitar tragar en seco y regalarle una sonrisa matadora, por mi mente pasaban las imágenes más retorcidas y depravadas de Bella. ¿Eso sería normal? No me importaba francamente… Lo disfrutaba y era lo importante.

-Paguemos esto rápido y vamos a jugar.-le dije al oído soplándole mi aliento y mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pude ver a Bella sonriendo embobada mientras pagaba todos nuestros nuevos juguetes. Gracias a Dios era fin de semana.

Fuimos sin esperar más hasta la habitación. Estábamos tan encendidos por la anticipación de lo que íbamos a hacer que en el ascensor nos besamos como posesos. Metía mis manos bajo la falda de su vestido y ella apretaba el bulto que crecía bajo mi pantalón.

Mientras pasaba la tarjeta para entrar a la suite, Bella me iba sacando los botones con esas manos firmes y precisas que pocas veces había sentido así. Esta mujer era insaciable. Y a mí me encantaba. La verdad la pasábamos muy bien en la cama. Bella era magnífica. Y hasta ahora no se había quejado de mí, todo lo contrario, se retorcía de ganas con sólo besarla. Mi orgullo estaba hinchado y grande como cierto amiguito mío.

Bella me empujó hasta la cama y me lanzó contra el colchón. Se posicionó sobre mi cadera, colocando una pierna a cada lado. Me besaba y mordía los labios con hambre. Mucha hambre.

-Quédate aquí-me dijo al oído con una voz sensual pero a la vez con autoridad. Obviamente la obedecí, si ella quería jugar… pues jugaríamos. Asentí lentamente mientras ella chupaba mi lengua.

La vi dirigirse al pequeño refrigerador del minibar, sacó algunas cosas que puso en una bandeja. Las alzó sobre su cabeza para que no pudiera verlas.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo con una mueca reprobatoria.

-No Bells… así no… déjame ver.-la curiosidad me mataba. ¿Quién era que había matado al gato? Bueno… esta vez la curiosidad mataba al león.

-Si no quieres jugar… bueno…-dijo bajando un poco la bandeja, apartando la mirada y haciendo un puchero que se me antojó de lo más adorable.

-Esta bien Bella. Tú ganas. Saca las esposas, soy tu esclavo.-le dije juntando mis muñecas y estirándolas en su dirección. Su rostro se iluminó y me regaló una arrebatadora sonrisa.

-Cierra los ojos entonces bebé.-Lo hice con cierta renuencia. Pero no quería arruinar la diversión.

Sentí el taconeo de sus zapatos durante un momento. Luego sentí que se acercaba a mí. Su cuerpo emitía unas ondas de no se qué que me avisaba cuando estaba cerca. De pronto sentí algo suave cubrirme los ojos. ¿Un antifaz? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? … Claro… lo había comprado yo… duuhh…

Luego sentí sus labios en mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho mientras desabotonaba mi camisa. Se sentía tan bien que acerqué mis manos a su cuerpo para acariciarla. Las atrapó antes de que pudiera sentir su piel y susurró en mi oído, subiéndome las manos.

-No se toca.-de pronto sentí mis manos esposadas juntas al espaldar de la cama. No me pregunten cómo lo hizo. Pero lo que sí sé es que estaba atado, vendado y duro. Tremendamente duro. E impaciente. Aún tenía la camisa puesta. Pero sentía que estaba completamente abierta. Dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Tan indefenso que se me hizo difícil no desesperarme.

La sentí sentarse nuevamente sobre mí. Su tintineante y pícara risa resonaba en mis muy atentos oídos. Supongo que mi cara no era muy agradable. Ella se burlaba de mí. Y de pronto también se restregaba contra mí, haciendo mi erección más dolorosa y notoria. Pero un poco de fricción era mejor que nada. No pude evitar gemir-quejarme ante su caricia tan íntima.

Noté sobre mi cuello algo frio que me hizo estremecer. No lograba distinguir qué era. Pero no era líquido porque no lo sentía chorrearse. De pronto, sentí la lengua de Bella lamiendo y succionando en lugar en donde había puesto lo que se supone que había puesto. Entonces sentí su boca devorando la mía por completo. Besándome tan húmedo y tan profundo que creí correrme allí mismo. Lo hacía con una extraña sensualidad. Vulgar y sexy a la vez. Húmedo, suave, despacio, metiendo su juguetona lengua hasta mi garganta. Llenándome de su saliva y de un sabor que pronto descubrí como crema batida. ¿Así que era eso a lo que quería jugar? Si quería usarme como copa de postre podía hacerlo. Era suyo, su esclavo… ya se lo había dicho.

Sentí como dejaba de besarme y aguantaba una carcajada en su garganta. Luego sentí cómo ponía nuevamente algo frío sobre mis tetillas. Eso me dio escalofríos y me hizo temblar. Pero a la vez solté un gemido algo gutural. La volví a escuchar reír. Se la estaba pasando en grande. Eso me robó una sonrisa. Y de pronto unos labios suaves y cremosos interrumpieron mi sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar.-me dijo al oído, restregándose más contra mi bulto. Besó mi cuello, lo lamió, y fue deslizando su húmedo instrumento de tortura hasta llegar a mi pecho y posarse sobre mis impacientes tetillas. Las lamió un poco. Como si lo hiciera con la punta de la lengua. Para luego chuparlas suavemente mientras jugueteaba con su lengua. No pude evitar gemir y mover furiosamente mi cadera buscando ese roce tan exquisito de su entrepierna con mi sufrido pene.

La volvía a sentir besando mis labios. Me besaba cada vez mas sucia y sensualmente. A lo que mi boca respondía con ímpetu e irrespeto. Me la quería comer, quería morderla, romperla, mancillarla, quería hacer de todo con Bella y no podía por las malditas esposas.

Mientras se comía mi boca sentí sus manos acariciándome cobre el pantalón suave y tortuosamente. Gemía y le suplicaba que lo hiciera más fuerte. A lo que ella sólo reía y lo hacía más y más lento.

De pronto comenzó a sacarlo. Yo gemía cada vez más y no podía dejar de mover mi cadera. Me sentí desnudo. No llevaba bóxer puesto. Pude sentir como Bella reprimía un gemido y se le cortaba la respiración. Eso me hizo reír, imaginarme la imagen de Bella admirando mi masculinidad y que eso la hiciera aguantar la respiración.

Estampó nuevamente sus labios contra los míos. Dejando su esencia en mi boca. Sentí que acercaba algo frío a mis labios. Era una copa, me hizo beber un vino exquisito. Volvió a besarme, y me volvió a dar de beber. Así estuvo varias veces, hasta que sentí otra cosa diferente a la copa en mis labios. Era algo frío también, pero sólido. Me atrevía a morderlo y los jugos de la fresa corrieron por las comisuras de mis labios. Haciendo que Bella los lamiera y saboreara.

-No sabes lo condenadamente sensual que te ves ahora.-me dijo agarrando mi pene y masajeándolo. ¡Al fin una caricia para consolar mí sufrido y desesperado amigo!

Nuevamente sentí algo en mis labios, pero esta vez era tibio y suave. Me aventuré a sacar mi lengua tímidamente y la sentí gemir. Pronto me di cuenta que era un pezón. Me decidí a lamerlo un poco más. Jugué con mi lengua. Lo besaba. Lo succionaba suavemente. Lo mordisqueaba con delicadeza, logrando cada vez sonidos nuevos y más excitantes.

-Ya basta.-me dijo con voz entrecortada por el placer. Podía oler su excitación. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Sentí entonces cómo me ponía lo que supuse era crema en la cadera y en toda la longitud de mi pene. La frialdad pronto fue sustituida por la caliente boca de Bella. Que limpiaba y chupaba todo a su paso. Comía con desesperación de mi pene. Yo gemía, me retorcía y empujaba mis caderas hacia la hambrienta boquita de ella.

-Bella… vas a hacer que me corra.-dije como pude gimiendo, rugiendo, sollozando de placer.

-No, no te corras aún.-Glotona.

Entonces de pronto veía. Bella me había arrancado el antifaz y arremetía con su boca nuevamente a mi pene. Lo metía todo. Hasta lo más profundo. Arrancándome gemidos entremezclados con su nombre.

Las sensaciones en mi cuerpo eran irrefrenables. No sabía cómo no me había corrido en la boca de Bella. Sentía cada segundo como si estuviera a punto de llegar. Bella prolongaba el placer de una manera exquisita y dolorosa. Sentía lágrimas correr por mi rostro. Lágrimas de placer y desesperación.

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso Bella se montó sobre mí metiendo mi pene en su húmeda y caliente cavidad haciéndonos aullar de placer a los dos.

Bella me cabalgaba furiosa y rudamente. Podía ver sus senos saltar mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y echaba su cabello hacia atrás. No sabía en qué momento se había desnudado. Era rápida la muy zorra. Sus manos se apoyaban en mi abdomen sujetándose con fuerza, dándose impulso para penetrarse más y más rápido.

De pronto bajó la intensidad de sus movimientos. Y acercaba su lengua a mis abdominales. Delineándolos y dejando un húmedo sendero entre ellos.

Atacó nuevamente mis tetillas. Lamiéndolas y chupándolas con avidez mientras se clavaba lentamente pero con intensidad en mi miembro.

-Más Bella. Más…-gemía incontrolablemente. Le suplicaba que lo hiciera más rápido y más fuerte. Quería llenarla de mí. Quería marcarla como mía. Bella era sólo mía. Y yo era un juguete para su placer.

Me dio una cachetada fortísima. Aullé de dolor. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-Cállate.-me ordenó. Uff… eso me descolocó. Me hizo mover más mi cadera. Metiéndole más y más mí pene.

Bella me cabalgaba con ganas. Desquitándose y dándose muchísimo placer.

Me volvió a cachetear y sentí cómo se contraían sus músculos. Se empalaba cada vez más y más rápido en mi miembro. Volviéndome a cachetear.

No soporté más y me descargué dentro de ella. Haciendo que se corriera violenta y largamente al sentir mi semen llenándola por dentro y derramándose un poco en mi cadera.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato esperando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran.

Bella se tendió sobre mi pecho. Teniéndome aun dentro de ella. Besó mi pecho. Estiró sus brazos para soltar mis manos y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Acarició mis mejillas enrojecidas.

-Lo siento…-me dijo acariciándolas y frotándolas con delicadeza. Solté una sincera carcajada y la abracé. Acariciándo su cabello y besando su frente.

-Tonta Bella… me encantó. Sólo fue… inesperado. No pensé que golpearas tan fuerte.-le dije carcajeándome suavemente y regalándole su sonrisa favorita. Hizo un puchero de lo más cómico y tierno.-Eres tan mona cuando te pones así… ¿sabías?

-No… no todos los días tengo a alguien que me diga lo linfa y mona que soy.-dijo a su vez riéndose y volviéndose a acomodar en mi cuello.-Tampoco todos los días como crema batida del pene de un amigo.

Amigo.

-¿Cómo que amigo Bella?-dije ceñudo y medio molesto. ¿Después de todo me seguía viendo como su amigo?

-Mi amigo Edward… ¿quién eres pues?-dijo viéndome a los ojos con expresión confundida.

Amigo. Yo la veía como la mujer de mi vida y yo era sólo su amigo.

Aquí está pues…

Gracias a todas las chicas que me quisieron dar ánimos… me hicieron mucho bien…

Hasta algunas proposiciones tuve xD

Te tendré en cuenta querida xDDDD

Bueno…

El sexo en EPOV no sé si me sale tan bien.

Soy mujer y no sé cómo diablos piensan los hombres en momentos de máxima tensión.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Déjenme algún review…

Aconséjenme.

¿Qué quieren que pase en el next chapter??

;)

Las requeteamo…

Besitos y mordisquitos!

El verde no mata a nadie ;)

(Los ojos de Edward (vivo xDD) son verdes y a todas nos encantan)


	11. Salvando mi alma del purgatorio

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

BPOV

Edward me tenía verdaderamente confundida. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

Sí, es cierto. Éramos sólo amigos. Por lo menos así lo entendía yo. No tenía un anillo en mi mano izquierda ni un letrero en la frente que dijera: "Propiedad de Edward".

La tarde que estuvimos en la cafetería… hace… miles de años al parecer. Me había dicho que me quería. Pero creo que lo había malinterpretado todo a juzgar por el modo en que ahora se vestía y recogía sus cosas.

Metía la ropa furiosamente en la maleta sin siquiera molestarse en doblarla adecuadamente.

-¿Edward me puedes hablar por favor?

-No.-estaba molesto. Era obvio. Se le marcaba una vena en la sien.

-Dime qué pasó. ¿Por qué te pusiste así? Háblame Edward.-le dije tomando su rostro en mis manos y girándolo para que me viera a los ojos.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pasa Isabella? Pues que no voy a dejar que sigas usándome como juguetito sexual después de todo lo que te he dicho. Es como si escucharas sólo lo que quieres escuchar.-dijo soltándose de mi agarre con brusquedad.

-¿De qué hablas? Fuiste tú el que me llevó a bailar y a comer y me trajo al hotel. ¿Qué carajos te pasa?-pasé de la confusión al enfado en menos de un segundo. ¿Quién coño se creía él que era? Estaba buenísimo y me había dado el mejor polvo de mi vida. Pero eso no le permitía insinuar que era una puta y que sólo quería sexo. Vale, si quería sexo… y mucho más con él. Pero no era ninguna puta.

-¿Y todo lo que te he dicho Bella? ¿Te entra por un oído y se te sale por el otro?-no dejaba de moverse y de recoger sus cosas y las mías.

-¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué me has dicho? Edward detente y háblame porque no tengo idea de por qué estamos peleando.-lo halaba por los brazos. Tenía puesto un bóxer nada más, no lo iba a halar por allí… verdad?

-Bien. Te voy a explicar despacio a ver si así entiendes. Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo, que eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Y tú solo me vez como un amigo. Un amigo con derechos? Amigo sexual? Es eso lo que soy para ti? Bueno… no voy a continuar con esto…

Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo. Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo. Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo.

-… No te pido que me digas que te quieres casar conmigo por Dios Santo! Sólo… me duele sabes? Que yo este completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti… y tú ni siquiera me ves de una manera distinta…

… Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo. Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo…

Estaba consiente de que Edward seguía hablando. Pero mi mente sólo procesaba esas palabras… no podía pensar ni escuchar nada más.

¿Estaba enamorado de mí?

_-Te amo Bells…_

_-Está bien muñeca, te amo y esperaré por ti…_

-… Y me siento usado. Estúpido y usado. Te juro que no sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me siento tan… sucio. Manipulado. Y lamento que este comportándome como una mujer… siendo dramático y demás… pero de verdad no comprendo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dulce y delicada conmigo y luego me dices esas cosas? Eres la mujer más frial y calculadora que conozco Isabella Swan…-seguía rechistando y peleando y siendo honesto y sarcástico. Lanzando cosas, vistiéndose con rabia.

-Edward… escúchame…-lo tomé dulcemente por la manga de la camisa que tenía a medio abrochar. Acuné su enfadado rostro entre mis manos y lo miré con intensidad a los ojos. Podía ver la furia y rabia contenida dentro de él. Noté cómo apretaba las manos en puños y asentía leve pero forzadamente.-Edward… no te puedo decir que te amo. Porque… de verdad… no sé si lo que siento por ti es amor. Pero… la verdad es que sí me importas muchísimo. Nadie me importa tanto como tú. Sé que no soy la mujer maravilla ni nada parecido. Pero… quiero hacerte feliz. Y… aunque siento que te hago daño… que… no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti… ya no tengo la fuerza para mantenerme lejos de ti. No me importa si soy muy poca cosa para un hombre tan perfecto como tú. No te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, ¿de acuerdo?-pude notar cómo la quijada de Edward, antes tensa, se relajaba. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera distinta, casi dulce y estaban llenos de emoción. Sus puños se soltaron y los apoyó en mis caderas. Y su frente la posó en mi frente. Regalándome una pequeña y torcida sonrisa.

-Así que… ¿soy el hombre perfecto?-me dijo con un toque de sorna y burla en la mirada y los labios apretados tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Ya Ed… qué fácil es contentarte. Unas palabritas y ya.-le dije fingiendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos en mi pecho.

-Sí… sólo tú logras eso muñequita. Ahora… … siendo serios. Bella, yo te amo. De verdad. Yo contigo quiero la casa, el perro, los pañales, las madrugadas, la boda en la playa. Lo quiero todo contigo. Y te voy a esperar hasta que te des cuenta de que eso que sientes en tu bello y ninfómano corazoncito es amor.-terminó diciendo con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios.

No pude evitarlo y le di un besito. Sólo un pequeño roce.

Pero en realidad estaba aterrorizada. No quería casarme. No quería depender de un hombre. Edward era el hombre más dulce que había conocido. Pero no quería enamorarme. No quería entregarle mi corazón a nadie. Aunque… a esta altura. Sentía que ya se lo había dado a él.

-Ven Edward… tenemos que hablar.-le dije tomando de su mano y sentándome en la cama. Él se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, dándome un exquisito y reconfortante roce tibio y suave.-Tengo que ser sincera contigo Edward. Yo… le tengo miedo a enamorarme. A los compromisos. No creo que lo que una a una pareja sea un pedazo de papel. ¿Si entiendes eso?-le dije mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

-Bells… mi vida-tomó mi cara con una mano y acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos.- Ya estás enamorada. No es por falta de modestia… pero aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes. Le huyes. Lo sé.-sus palabras me hicieron sollozar un poco. Y precisamente porque eran ciertas. No me quería dar cuenta. Por miedo. Por desconfianza a mi misma.

-Ed… yo… me da mucha vergüenza decirte esto. Pero siento que debes saberlo si… pues… esto sigue así.-no podía mantenerle la mirada. Me moría de la pena. Pero era necesario. Si él quería ser parte de mi vida, pues que me aceptara con paquete de problemas y todo.

-Te escucho Bells…-esperaba paciente y amoroso. Justo el hombre perfecto que yo sentía no merecer.

-La… primera vez que estuvimos juntos en tu casa. Pues… … ¿cómo te explico?... Tú eres el único hombre con quien he estado de esa manera. Es… confuso. Yo sólo… he hecho el amor contigo. Cuando tenía relaciones sexuales. Eran… sólo por placer. Nadie me llenaba en el aspecto sentimental. Ni quería que lo llenaran. Si te soy sincera… No recuerdo el número de…hombres… … y mujeres con las que he compartido la cama.-al escuchar esto, vi como tragaba en seco y se le abrían los ojos de la impresión. Pero estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo y no me iba a echar para atrás.- Mi vida antes de esto, antes de ti… era sin sentido. No pensaba en un futuro, no podía imaginar nada más lejos que la semana siguiente. Llevaba una vida secreta que… no quería que conocieras porque sentía vergüenza. Porque… para mí… tú eres un ángel del cielo. Y eras la única cuerda que me ataba a la cordura. Mi único pie en la tierra.-lloraba como tonta, y Edward tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lágrimas que yo reclamaba como mías.

-Edward… mis relaciones anteriores… Dios, ya estoy aceptando que esto es una relación… Bueno… antes… tenía sexo con fantasías. Todo era parte de la fantasía, del fetiche. Yo… soy una dominatrix Edward. Mi… mayor fantasía es esa. Y la he cumplido muchas veces. Incontables veces. Te puedo amarrar y doblar de maneras que ni te imaginas. Es mi especialidad. Pero… contigo… es completamente diferente. Yo sólo… quiero estar cada vez más cerca de ti. Quiero fundirme contigo. Llega un punto en el que siento que quiero estar dentro de ti y verlo todo desde adentro Es enfermo, lo sé. Pero… soy así. Y puedo cambiar si así lo quieres. Sólo lo haría para ti. Porque… Ay Dios… siento que me estoy enamorando de ti Edward. Nunca he sentido esto que siento ahora, pero… estoy segura de que es amor. Yo te amo. Y tengo miedo, porque es algo nuevo. Y no tengo control sobre eso. No lo conozco y me aterra. Pero… confío en ti. Por favor… ámame Edward… no me dejes. Perdóname por ser tan mala. Yo… sólo quiero hacerte feliz.-mis palabras se confundían entre sollozos y gemidos, y se perdían en una congestionada garganta y húmedos gestos.

-Bella… repítelo.-dijo mi dios griego ya no tan santo tomándome firmemente de la barbilla y hablando en tono serio.

-Te amo Edward…-le respondí con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Me había arrancado el corazón y se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

-Isabella… no me importa tu pasado. ¿Entiendes? Y no soy ningún ser perfecto que por lo que entiendo idealizas. Soy humano como tú, y… he cometido muchos errores. Y no eres la única con gustos sexuales raros mi amor.-me secaba las lágrimas y besaba mis mejillas siendo dulce y cariñoso, delicado. Perfecto. Torcía sus divinos labios en una mueca de picardía secreta.

-Me estas asustando… explícate…

-Bella… no sé si te has dado cuenta. Pero… soy adicto al sexo. Está… clínicamente reconocido. De hecho… estuve en terapia algunos meses atrás. Pero me escapé. Mis vacaciones a Hawai, no fueron en Hawai querida. Fueron en un centro de desintoxicación. A Carlisle le pareció buena idea. A mí… por supuesto no tanto. No podía hacerme una paja sin ganarme unos días más en ese maldito infierno como penitencia.

-Eres adicto al sexo? Como los drogadictos o algo así?.-estaba confundida. Clínicamente reconocido? Qué coño significaba eso?

-Algo así… salía a los clubs a buscar mujeres… u hombres en casos extremos. Y… no aguantaba estar en clases un día completo sin llevar a una mujer a una esquina y darle un rapidito. Era… verdaderamente frustrante Bella. Todo me causaba una erección. Un roce, una mirada, ver sólo un par de pechos. Dios… tengo un fetiche tan básico. Pechos. Y los tuyos… Dios mío Bella… amo tus pechos. Son lo mejor que he probado. Son sinceramente perfectos y no puedo dejar de mirarlos y querer acariciarlos.-dudé un momento, electrizada por el cumplido. No era hora de volver a la cama? No… debía concentrarme y aclarar esto.

-¿Y ahora no te sientes así?

-No… contigo es… diferente. Tú me satisfaces de una manera distinta. Siento que te pertenezco Isabella. Contigo lo tengo todo, amor, amistad, eres el mejor polvo de mi vida y ahora me correspondes. La necesidad que sentía antes por estar siempre con alguien diferente… pues… la satisfago contigo. Y… mutó en algo extraño y celestial. Ahora soy adicto a ti. Y me encanta.-Edward me coqueteaba y besaba suavemente mi cuello. Estaba seduciéndome y yo estaba cayendo rápido.

-Edward…deja de jugar con mi autocontrol. Esto es importante… mi vida está casi totalmente controlada por el sadomasoquismo. No sólo en la cama. Yo… soy muy dominante. Pero contigo me siento como una gatita suave y cariñosa. Es sólo que… no será fácil dejarlo todo atrás. Y quiero saber si… estás de acuerdo. Si… vas a tenerme paciencia. No quiero que pienses mal de mí. Quiero… ser perfecta para ti. Quiero cambiar. Quiero poder merecerte y estar contigo con la cabeza en alto. Sé que no debería avergonzarme de lo que soy… pero… tú eres demasiado perfecto. Como un sueño. Y ahora eres toda mi vida. Eres la razón que tengo para mantenerme viva.

-Isabella Marie Swan… tú crees que no te estoy tomando en serio? Mi vida depende de ti. Mi corazón es tuyo ahora. Ya te lo dije. Saca las esposas… soy tu esclavo. Y eso significa que me puedes enseñar a jugar gatita.

-No Ed… no me tientes. Y no me hagas arrastrarte a eso. No creo… poder ser capaz de hacerte daño. No sabiendo que te va a lastimar. Siento placer de sólo imaginarlo. Pero… no puedo verte sufrir.

-Entonces déjame arrastrarte de vuelta. Déjame a mí ser perfecto para ti. Déjame convertirme en tu amo Bella. Todo buen amo debe ser un buen esclavo.-Edward rozaba su lengua por mi cuello y soplaba su cálido aliento en mi oído. Haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas se encresparan y poniéndome la piel de gallina.

-Eres un tramposo Edward.-me dejaba llevar por las miles de sensaciones que recibía mi cuerpo. Concentrándose todas en mi entrepierna y mis pezones.

-No te he dado el permiso de tutearme.

Ahí quedo…

u_U estos días he estado sin nada de inspiración…

Y hoy fue el peor día de la semana.

No me dejaron ir al concierto de Luis Fonsi, que fue ayer.

Me pusieron un examen precisamente hoy que estrenaban New Moon en Vzla.

Fui a la universidad a las 6 de la tarde y me cancelaron el examen.

Y cuando voy al cine, ¿que creen?

No estrenaron la película en mi ciudad porque no había llegado.

Y la dejaron para la semana entrante.

Así que decidí terminar el capitulo para desestresarme.

Pero sinceramente no me gustó mucho.

Estaba pensando en matar a este par u_U así de malas estoy.

Bueno… comenten si quieren :/

Jajajajajaja…

Si las decepcioné háganmelo saber…

No sé si logré lo que quería.

Un capítulo de confesiones y sinceridades.

Sólo eso.

Es la base de toda relación :)

Otra cosa que me molestó un poco. Me han hecho saber que ven a mi Bella como una prostituta.

Pues... lo siento si he dado la imagen equivocada.

Mi Bella no es nada de eso.

Es una mujer sensual que explora su sexualidad de una manera saludable.

Les agradezco a todas por dejar reviews. Siempre son bienvenidos y reconfortan muchisimo.

En esta oportunidad quiero agradecerles espescialemente a** gaby** (todas tenemos derecho a un edward, lo dijiste, palabra santa), **mimi **(gracias por siempre comentar algo preciosa)**, Abril** (si fuera por milos mando a los dos a una montaña para que no molesten a nadie con sus jueguitos xDDD), **starling **(a nadie, creeme, a nadie le molestaria tener un amigo como edward, y si alguien tiene un amigo asi q le sobre pues q me lo mande, yo lo adopto)** y ervagra **(espero conseguirme un hombre que me haga los mismo xD).**..** siempre me dejan un hermoso review... Esta historia es de uds chicas...

Besos a todas...


	12. Juego consensuado

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

EPOV

-No te he dado el permiso de tutearme.-le dije mientras besaba rudamente su boca y halaba su cabello para darme un festín en su cuello de cisne.

El pasado de Bella realmente no me importaba. Pero… dominatrix? Estás bromeando? Esta muer cada vez era más caliente. Sus viejos amantes me tenían sin cuidado, pero… mujeres? Acaso no saben lo jodidamente sensual que es eso? Ver a dos mujeres besándose y tocándose sobre la ropa… Dios mío, ten piedad de mí. Sé que para este entonces no iba a entrar al cielo, capaz y ni al infierno me dejaban entrar. Pero no quería morir de un infarto o algo así por culpa de esta mujercita divina.

Bella se dejaba tocar y besar. No pude resistir y deslicé mis manos bajo ese estorboso albornoz que cubría sus pecaminosas curvas. Debería ser ilegal tener un cuerpo como el de Bella. Pensándolo mejor… quizás Dios sí me amaba. Cuales son las probabilidades de que la mujer perfecta te ame, y además sea una maldita ninfómana con gustos sadomasoquistas? Pues ninguna obviamente. Mi alma se ha convertido. Soy creyente Dios!

Pegué a Bella de una pared y me deshice de la maldita tela que estaba en el medio. Yo no estaba muy vestido que digamos, una camisa de botones a medio poner y bóxers. De eso me encargaría después. Sentí sus temblorosas manos deslizarse por mi pecho. No me distraigas maldita sea! Tomé sus manos y las levanté sobre su cabeza sosteniéndolas con fuerza. Bella gemía y sudaba. Temblaba como posesa y no ofrecía ninguna resistencia.

Apreté con más fuerza sus muñecas, sabía que le causaba daño. Pero ella sólo gemía mientras yo mordía su cuello. De pronto comenzó a negarse, levanté mi vista hacia sus ojos mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones. Y lo que vi me saco de quicio. Los labios de Bella entreabiertos y rojos, mordidos y húmedos. Y sus ojos… Dios… sus ojos. Nublados, más obscuros de lo normal. Sólo veía fuego, pasión, deseo, y una extraña conexión que me hizo apretarla más hacia la pared mientras ella se continuaba negando.

Esto era el cielo. Sip, de seguro me morí sin que me diera cuenta. Al diablo! La muerte tiene cara de mujer y sabe usar un látigo.

Tomé con fuerza y mucha rudeza su pequeña y frágil cintura. La alcé en vilo y la lancé a la cama. No medí mi fuerza y Bella terminó rebotando en el colchón, despeinándose y acelerándose más.

Volvía a apretar sus muñecas con rudeza mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y gruñía por controlar a la pequeña fiera que tenía en la cama.

Bella forcejeaba y gemía. Luchaba por salirse de mi abrazo. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Este jueguito me estaba gustando, y mucho.

Besé su cuello con suavidad, pero no aflojaba mi agarre en sus muñecas. Estaba seguro de que mañana tendría cardenales en todo el cuerpo.

-Bella…-besaba su cuello y jugaba con mi lengua.-Si me excedo házmelo saber.-estaba bien jugar. Pero no quería hacerle daño realmente. No quería hacerle algo que ella no quisiera.

-Te empezaré a hablar de Obama cuando quiera que pares, vale?.- la sentía reírse y gemir al mismo tiempo.

-Vale.

La mordía y la lamía en donde alcanzaba. No podía llegar muy lejos con mis manos sosteniéndole las muñecas. Así que la sostuve con una sola mano y me estiré para alcanzar las esposas que reposaban en la mesita al lado de la cama.

La tomé del cabello y la hice levantarse.

-Arrodíllate gatita.-le susurré al oído. Le esposé las manos a la espalda. Así jugaría más con su cuerpo y ella no podría impedírmelo.

Le di una nalgada fuerte y ella sólo se arqueó y trató de contener un gemido. Aunque no hizo un buen trabajo.

La hice sentarse en la cama, recostándose del espaldar de la cama. Comencé a lamer sus pezones y todos sus senos. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. Los apretaba febrilmente y los chupaba como un bebé hambriento. Ella sólo se retorcía y gemía. Movía sus caderas sin poder evitarlo y restregaba su húmedo sexo del colchón buscando un poco de satisfacción.

Llevé mi mano a su entrepierna y jugué un poco con su clítoris. Haciendo movimientos muy suaves pero tortuosos mientras besaba sus pezones apenas rozando mi lengua contra ellos. Bella sollozaba desesperadamente y rugía.

-Edward ya… no sigas…-veía su pecho subir y bajar, su respiración era cada vez más errática.

-No te he dado permiso para tutearme, ya te lo dije.-seguía en mi faena. Sabía por experiencia propia que la peor tortura es el placer.-Dime quién soy Bella?

-Eres mi dueño… mi amo… Ahhh…-seguía retorciéndose y llorando.

-Cómo le hablas a tu amo Bella? Conoces la respuesta.

-Con… respeto… hmmmm… me está matando amo. Por favor… no siga.

-Quién te crees que eres para pedir algo perra?-susurré en su oído, y lo único que logré fue que su espalda se tensara regalándome una hermosa vista de sus turgentes pechos.

Era muy divertido el juego. Pero mi pequeño-gigante estaba ya muy adolorido. Necesitaba un poco de satisfacción.

-Ponte en cuatro zorrita.-inmediatamente me obedeció, ella también quería un poco de satisfacción, pero para ella iba a llegar un poco más tarde.

Froté la húmeda punta de mi pene por su ano. Bella movía sus caderas cadenciosamente intentando incitarme a penetrarla. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en una almohada y sus manos aún yacían en su espalda.

Le di nalgadas sin piedad. Sin consideración ni tregua. La dejé en esa posición y busqué un cinturón.

-Haz sido una perra muy mala sabes? No has tratado a tu amo con respeto, y está muy enfadado.-Bella sollozaba más y más fuerte y sólo movía sus caderas, cada vez más fuerte y rápido.

Podía ver los labios de su coño enrojecidos y chorreantes por el deseo que la embargaba.

Lastimé su hermoso y perfecto culito con mi cinturón. Bella gritaba con cada golpe, y sollozaba cuando sobaba sus nalgas. La golpeaba, y frotaba su carne con mi pene. La golpeaba y la volvía a frotar. No me detuve en mucho rato.

La carne de sus nalgas estaba enrojecida. Casi en carne viva, sin embargo ella no había dicho ni pío. Ni política, ni Obama, ni Osama…

Ya estaba sudado, Bella estaba sudada. Agitada y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Amo… perdóneme, seré una niña buena.-RAWR… niña? Eso desató un animal que estaba muy escondido dentro de mí, bueno… ni tanto. Pero que no había dejad salir por completo con Bella.

La halé del cabello y la hice levantarse. Quedando nuevamente arrodillada delante de mí. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y congestionados. Lamí con suavidad sus lágrimas. Apretando sus glúteos y palmeándolos. Acercando su cadera a la mía. Le hice sentir mi pene. Palpitaba y suplicaba una caricia.

Bella lo sintió, su cuerpo se quebró como un tallo contra el mío, abandonándose al placer que la esperaba.

-Bella… eres tan rica… eres divina. Me encanta que seas tan puta.-gimió con ganas y frotaba su cadera húmeda y caliente contra mi sobre endurecido y caliente pene.

-Amo… le permite a su esclava pedirle algo?-Bella agachaba su mirada y mordía su labio sensual y tímidamente. Esta mujer siempre me sorprendía, le apenaba hablarme asi; pero no le apenaba gemir y frotarse contra mi cuerpo.

-Claro… dime…-le dije mientras lamía sus labios y jugaba con su lengua. Llenaba su boca con mi saliva y sentía la suya derramarse en mi boca. Era dulce, deliciosa.

-Chupe mis pezones nuevamente amo. Lo hace demasiado rico.-dijo mientras nos besábamos húmeda y suavemente. Nunca había besado así. Tan despacio, acariciando sus labios y su lengua, dejando que mi boca se llenara de su saliva. Nunca había besado tan húmedamente.

Deslicé mi boca por su cuello y llegué a ese par de montañas deliciosas que no quería nunca dejar de chupar.

Los chupé fervientemente. Con paciencia. Con suavidad y sin premura.

Sintiéndolos endurecerse más bajo mis húmedas caricias. Los llenaba de saliva y luego la limpiaba con mi lengua.

No soporté más y le quité como pude las esposas. La recosté en la cama. Apoyando todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Apretando nuevamente sus muñecas con mis manos.

No recordaba el momento en el que me había desnudado. Pero así estaba. Completamente en pelotas. Y era justamente como quería estar.

Continué besando y chupando sus senos. Bella gemía y sólo disfrutaba de mi lengua.

-"Juro lealtad a la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América y a la República que representa…-me hizo reír. La palabra de seguridad era fácil y ella se iba por allí… sólo me reí sobre su piel y seguí chupando sus pezones…-una nación al amparo de Dios… indivisible… ahhhh… con libertad y justicia para todos."

-Ya entiendo el mensaje…-me carcajee sobre sus senos mientras bajaba una mano hacia su vagina para masajearla un poco. Solté sus manos. Y mientras masajeaba su hinchado clítoris con una mano, con la otra amasaba el seno que no tenía en mi boca.

Lo acepto, bajé la guardia. Me dejé llevar por Bella.

Para cuando me di cuenta tenía a Bella montada sobre mí lamiendo mi cuello. La tomé de la cadera para colocarme sobre ella nuevamente, ella sólo me abofeteó con fuerza, mucha fuerza y mordió mi cuello mientras frotaba su vagina contra mi abdomen.

Volvió a abofetearme y a morderme. Me pellizcó los pezones y aullé de dolor.

La tomé con rabia y mucha fuerza y la empujé contra el colchón. Me posicioné en su entrada. Y tomé nuevamente sus manos con rudeza.

-Hazlo con fuerza Edward. Viólame.-no me contuve y comencé a penetrarla salvajemente, dejándome llevar por mis ganas y mi instinto.

Las caderas de Bella chocaban bruscamente contra las mías.

Tomé sus manos con una sola mano mía. Y con la otra comencé a golpear y palmear su muslo. Marcando su piel.

Ningún sueño húmedo había sido más salvaje. Ninguna violación imaginaria en mis deseos más profundos había sido más brutal.

Bella gemía y gritaba. Lágrimas de dolor o placer marcaban su rostro. Veía su garganta tensa mientras trataba de ahogar un grito. Sus pechos saltaban furiosamente y se enrojecía.

Sentía mi pene tenso y duro, y eso sólo me hacía querer violarla más y más fuerte. Quería romperla. Quería dejarla hecha mierda. Bella sólo me incitaba a hacerle daño. Y a esta altura ya no pensaba nada. No quería pensar. Después le pedía perdón si esto no era lo que ella esperaba.

Continué penetrándola y quebrando su cuerpo. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban y ella gritaba como nunca la había escuchado gritar. No fue un grito ensordecedor, sólo fue un grito que salió desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-Edward… así… así… más fuerte… pégame…-la penetré más adentro si era posible y apreté mas mi aguante en sus muñecas.

Bella se corría salvajemente. Temblaba en mis brazos y sentía sus jugos cubrir mi pene.

Nuestras caderas seguían chocando. Lamentablemente para ella, yo no había llegado.

Mi pene salía y entraba fácilmente de su vagina a causa de sus jugos. Aunque lo sentía apretado… Bella se sentía muy estrecha. Como una virgen.

Sentía cómo se acercaba el orgasmo para mí. Haciendo que los músculos de mis glúteos se tensaban y mi pene se endurecía aún más.

-Bella… Bella…-gemía desesperadamente. La apretaba y la golpeaba con más fuerza.

-Edward… aaahhhh… Dioooosss… Mierdaa… -la boca de Bella soltaba maldiciones y oraciones. Oraciones para mí. Yo era su Dios.

-Gime mi nombre Bella… aahhhhh… gime mi nombre.

-Edward… Edward… así… así… si… Hmmmm…

Continué penetrándola, descargándome en su interior. Llenándola de mi simiente. Sintiendo cómo llegaba por segunda vez para ella.

Continué penetrándola luego de acabar, pero con más suavidad. Acariciando su interior con mí pene. Tratando de sentir las últimas contracciones de su vagina.

Salí de ella y me acosté. Nuestras respiraciones aún eran difíciles y entrecortadas. Veía el techo de la habitación mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi cuello. Retiraba de mi frente un rebelde mechón empapado en sudor y trazaba figuras en mi pecho mientras se adormecía.

-Bells… no te duermas…-yo también me estaba quedando dormido.

-Sólo quince minutos Ed… solo quince minutos.

-Está bien pequeña. Duerme.-acariciaba mi pecho con su pequeña manita y yo besaba su frente con dulzura.

-Cuando despertemos arreglamos el equipaje. Ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Si bebé… lo que tú digas. Te amo…

-Te amo.

Así nos dejamos arrastrar a un sueño dulce y reparador. Sintiendo ese delicioso cansancio post-coital en nuestros cuerpos.

Bueno, creo que quedó cortito pero sustancioso.

Uds q creen? xDD

Leí con otra mira el capitulo anterior y me gustó jejejeje

u_U no quedó perfecto,

Pero me gustó mucho.

Hasta ahora es uno de mis favoritos, q modesta verdad? =)

Jejejeje…

Bueno… quisiera decirles un par de cosas.

Primero: estoy totalmente en contra del maltrato femenino.

Los hombres que hacen eso son unos salvajes y merecen la pena de muerte.

Segundo: deben entender que lo que pasó en este capítulo es completamente consensuado entre Edward y Bella.

Ambas partes.

Que eso quede bien claro!!!!

Nadie tiene derecho de lastimarlas en ningún sentido, la mujer es la criatura más hermosa y perfecta que existe. Deben valorarse uds mismas. Primero son uds, después uds y de ultimo uds.

Bueno… mil mil miiiil gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Un beso a todas señoritas ;)


	13. ¿Embarazada?

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

EPOV

Me desperté con el cuerpo agarrotado. Con mi Bella al lado. Dormía pacíficamente, tenía una linda sonrisita en los labios que no pude evitar besar con cuidado para no despertarla. Busqué con la mirada la hora en la mesa de noche. Marcaba las 12:47… supuse que de la noche. La habitación estaba a cortinas cerradas. Había dormido mucho.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado, quitando despacio un brazo que Bella tenía abrazándome. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan plácidamente después de semejante revolcón? Parecía un bebé… tal vez por eso dormía de esa manera. Estaría agotada.

Entré a la ducha y me di un baño muy caliente. Me coloqué un albornoz y me senté en el pequeño estar de la suite. Busqué mi teléfono que estaba en los pantalones que tenía al llegar y lo revisé. Estatus: 56 llamadas perdidas, 15 mensajes de voz, 97 mensajes de texto. Análisis: Alice estaba en la morgue a causa de un derrame cerebral, o estaba buscándonos con un grupo SWAT. No dudé en enviarle un sencillo mensaje: "_Estamos vivos. Volvemos por la mañana. Llevé a Bella de compras, aprendí de la mejor maestra =)"._ Eso la calmaría unas horas. Apagué el teléfono para no tentar a mi suerte. Alice a veces podía ser un poco… explosiva para decirlo en palabras bonitas.

Los días que pasamos encerrados en este bendito hotel habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Hasta ahora creía que vivía como estrella de rock. Mucho dinero, alcohol, sexo, viajes… Pero fue hasta este momento que me dí cuenta de que había tenido una vida vacía y miserable. No había razón, aparte de que era un gran imbécil, para haberme perdido esto. A partir de este día, mi vida cambiaría radicalmente. Al lado de mi Bella… de mi ángel. Mis padres iban a enloquecer cuando les contara. Pero sería mas adelante. Bella apenas era una niña de 18 años. No podía comprometerla de esa manera. Maldita sea Edward… violaste a una niña de 18 años… Si… después de todo sí podía ser un rockstar.

Pasé horas sentado y pensando. Recordando el pasado e imaginando el futuro. Cuando me di cuenta estaba amaneciendo. Comencé a doblar la ropa y meterla en las maletas que había comprado. Lo hice sigilosamente para no despertar a Bella. Dejé un cambio de ropa muy Bella para que se cambiara y no tuviera que abrir las maletas. Un vestido rojo infierno y unos zapatos plateados, si era su amo se vestiría como yo le ordenara. Para mí, unos pantalones blancos, jersey blanco, y gabardina blanca. (N/A: Están en mi perfil).

Ordené el desayuno. Un desayuno inglés como Dios manda. Pedí que lo dejaran en el pequeño estar sin tocar a la puerta. Me metí a la ducha nuevamente para refrescarme y matar un poco el tiempo.

Cuando salí, el desayuno estaña en el carrito y Bella aún dormía. Fui a la cama y la desperté con suavidad.

Estaba arropada hasta el cuello, enrollada como un bebé. Hacía un poco de frio, por lo que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y tersas.

-Bells… vida… levántate.-dije susurrándole dulcemente al oído mientras quitaba el cabello de su cara.

Se movió y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda. Soltando un gruñidito disconforme.

-Vamos vida… Sé que estás despierta. Pedí el desayuno.

-Mmm… tengo sueño Cullen. Déjame.-dijo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Está bien, pero después no te quejes de que no te dejé tocino-dije levantándome de la cama. De repente sentí un tirón que me lanzó a la cama, Bella saltó sobre mí y salió corriendo desnuda hacia el estar.

-Looser!.-la escuché gritar mientras tenía algo en la boca. Podía ser una bestia en la cama, pero aún era algo ingenua e inocente.

Me acerqué y la encontré sentada en el sofá con una tostada en una mano y una taza de café en la otra. Estaba desnuda. Y marcada. Desnuda y completamente llena de cardenales. En las muñecas, las costillas, las piernas, y tenía unas ojeras terribles.

-Bella… Por Dios… mírate…-le dije casi sin aire corriendo a su lado…

-Ohhh… con razón me dolían… -dijo acercándose una muñeca a los ojos con una expresión de curiosidad en ellos.

-Bells… lo siento… mírate… Dios… disculpa… lo lamento muchísimo. No debí seguir con el juego, perdóname.

-Edward… cálmate… se cubre con un poco de maquillaje. No es la primera… vez que me… pasa.-supongo que notó mi mueca bestial, porque se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que decía mientras me veía con expresión aterrorizada.-Lo lamento, no debí decir eso…-se apresuró a decir.-Tranquilo, con un poco de maquillaje bastará. No es nada.

-Si… es cierto, no debiste decir eso… Me molesta pensar que otra persona te haya hecho daño de esa manera Bella. Y me molesta muchísimo más habértelo hecho yo.

-Deja de auto flagelarte mentalmente Ed… recuerdas que yo te lo pedí verdad? Recuerdas que fue algo entre los dos? No es culpa tuya tonto… Además… aquí entre nos…-se acercó despacio hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oreja, podía sentir su aliento caliente-me fascinó… No sabes cuanto lo disfruté.-terminó dándome un inocente beso en la mejilla y siguió comiendo.

Pero nadie podía hacer que dejara de sentirme culpable. Había marcado su perfecta piel de lirio y le había hecho daño.

-Ya basta Edward… quita esa cara de culo que tienes. No es la primera vez, y definitivamente no será la última. Así que ya, por favor… No me arruines el día.

-Cómo que no será la última?-me estaba encabronando… acaso Bella pensaba que iba a seguir viviendo hasta ahora? Oh no… eso se había acabado. No más Bella Swan para los hombres… o mujeres. Ella era sólo mía.

-Pues… ¿piensas repetirlo verdad? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?-Oh… ella se refería a repetirlo conmigo… ese pensamiento me hizo saltar internamente de alegría. Bella no quería a más hombres. Pensaba sólo en mí. Claro Edward… si tienes un pene inmenso y estás para comerte envuelto. Reí internamente por mi egolatría.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?-dijo ella masticando un trozo de salchicha. Sólo Bella podía transformar un simple acto como lo era desayunar en algo completamente erótico y sensual. Claro. Aún no pasaba desapercibido que estaba completamente desnuda y su cabello cubría castamente sus senos al estilo Eva. Una Eva marcada de moretones, me dije a mí mismo. Pero rápidamente deseché este pensamiento.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos quedamos charlando y bromeando mientras tomábamos café. Le busqué un albornoz para no caer nuevamente en la tentación. Definitivamente no teníamos tiempo para eso.

-Bells… vamos a arreglarnos. Ya son las 2 de la tarde y tenemos que agarrar carretera amor.-dije levantándome y tendiéndole la mano. Ella se levantó y no pude evitar darle una nalgadita mientras caminaba a la habitación.

-En dónde carajo está mi ropa Edward?-dijo mirando hacia los lados y fijándose en el vestido rojo con expresión horrorizada.-Ed… yo no me voy a poner eso. Me voy a matar con esos zapatos, y sólo son las 2 de la tarde para usar esto.-dijo levantando el vestido como si fuera una bomba.

-Si… pero cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a ir a donde Alice… y… digamos que para predisponerla a que esté feliz te vas a poner eso. Legaremos a las 8 de la noche, por si no lo habías notado.-lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

-Eso tiene lógica. Me voy a bañar.-no me espíes cariño, dijo volteándose y soplándome un beso.-¿y mi ropa interior?.

-Ponte esto.-dije pasándole un brassier rojo de encaje.

-Aja… ¿y lo demás?-dije aguantando la risa nerviosa.

-Déjalo así… quiero saber que mi mujer está preparada para la acción-dije guiándole un ojo. A lo que ella contestó carcajeándose sensualmente. Todo en ella era jodidamente caliente ¿o era yo?

-Está bien Edward… te voy a seguir la corriente sólo porque estás bien loco y eres el que va a pagar el hotel.

-Qué interesada eres Swan… me sorprendes.-dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Bella Swan no es tan tonta como parece bebé.-remató con una voz sensual y libidinosa.

-Yo nunca dije que parecieras tonta… En realidad eres demasiado sensual para tu propio bien. Demasiado caliente debería decir.

-Si Edward… yo sé que estoy buena. Tú no te quedas atrás… estamos que quemamos.-luego de eso desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño.

Como ya me había bañado dos veces no me pareció necesario volverme a duchar, además… si entraba en el baño con Bella allí no íbamos a salir nunca. Por lo que decidí vestirme y peinarme. Le dejé una nota en la cama a Bella explicándole que iba a bajar al lobby a comprar unos chocolates para Alice y una que otra cosita. No quería interrumpir su concierto personal. Cantaba Just Dance, de Lady GaGa… era su canción del día feliz.

Cuando terminé de comprar nuestro soborno subí nuevamente. Lo que me encontré me dejo sin habla. Bella estaba lista para mí. Era la mujer más recontrasensual del planeta. Y era mía. Me esperaba de pie en el medio de la habitación. Con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y mordiéndose nerviosamente su jugoso labio inferior.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué y le bese suavemente ambas mejillas y la abracé.

-Deberías ir preso por vestirte así Edward.-me susurró al oído. Yo sólo solté una risa ligera y le di un beso en la frente.-Ya llamé al botones para que baje las maletas, esta bien?

-Claro que sí muñeca. Perfecto. Vamos bajando.

El camino de regreso a casa fue ligero y divertido. No nos detuvimos y Bella sólo reía y cantaba y bromeaba. Continuaba pareciendo una niña y eso me encantaba.

Al llegar a la ciudad lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la casa de Alice. Apenas llegamos al umbral de la puerta ella apareció abriéndola de sopetón. Nos daba una mirada envenenada y furibunda. Podía verle una vena palpitándole en la sien. Creo que eso era de familia.

-Los chocolates Bella… dale los chocolates…-le dije al muy bajito sin mover los labios.

-Hola Alice… esteee… para ti.-dijo Bella entregándole los chocolates y haciendo una mueca nerviosa que ella creía que era una sonrisa.

-Si… gracias. Pasen.-dijo Alice en tono cínico, abriendo la puerta de par en par.-Me encanta tu vestido Bella. Ya veo que se divirtieron. Obviamente tienes unas ojerotas cubiertas de maquillaje.

-Alice… lo sentimos mucho.-me disculpé-Debimos llamarte. Debimos asumir que estabas preocupada. Lo lamentamos muchísimo.

-Déjalo Edward… por las marcas de ella veo que se reconciliaron. Se van a casar?.-dijo la pequeña duende con emoción.

-Alice por Diosss! Casarnos? Estás loca.-dijo Bella claramente nerviosa.

-Cálmate Bella… sólo quiero que me avisen con tiempo para ir organizándolo todo.-dijo Alice con una expresión de suficiencia en esa endemoniada cara.

-Tranquila bebé… Alice sólo quiere castigarnos por lo que hicimos.-le dije tratando de reconfortarla.

-Claro que no… Lo digo completamente en serio. Ustedes se van a terminar casando. Ya verán. Les apuesto mis 23 pares de zapatos Jimmy Choo.-Alice de verdad creía el disparate que estaba diciendo.-Ahora… estos chocolates están bue-ni-si-mos.-dijo Alice separando cada sílaba mientras comía uno de los bombones.

-Disculpen… me siento un poco mal…-dijo Bella mientras se levantaba bruscamente del sofá y corría hacia el baño. Dejándonos a Alice y a mi con una cara de pánico.

Corrí tras ella… y la encontré vomitando en el WC.

-¿Bella, qué tienes mi amor? ¿Qué pasa?-dije apartando su cabello y soportando su frente con mis manos.

Ella sólo se doblaba y contorsionaba sobre la cerámica. Pero no vomitaba. Eran solo arcadas.

-No lo sé… el olor del chocolate me dio muchísimas náuseas. Lo siento…-estaba realmente apenada la muy tonta.

-Isabella por Dios… No te tienes que disculpar. ¿Y si estás enferma? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la sala de emergencias?-Si a Bella le pasaba algo yo me lanzaba por un puente.

-No exageres… Sólo fueron esos estúpidos bombones. No es nada.-dijo con la intención de levantarse.

-Pero si tú amas el chocolate Bells…-lo que ella decía era ilógico y sin sentido.

-… … Tienes razón. Pero… de verdad no fue nada. Cálmate.

-Te voy a creer. Mejor vámonos a casa.

Nos despedimos de Alice y fuimos a casa. Ya era de noche. Así que decidimos dejar las maletas en el carro y por la mañana las subiríamos. De todas formas no íbamos a necesitar lo que estaba en ellas.

Lo que no esperábamos fue el espectáculo que nos recibió.

Las luces encendidas y en la entrada había un olor a galletas recién hechas. Miré a Bella y estaba con la misma expresión de sorpresa y duda en el rostro.

Con algo de miedo abrí la puerta y encontré al mismo demonio en mi sala. Pero al demonio malo. Bella era el demonio bueno.

Tanya. Agua pasada, antigua amante y actual acosadora. Sentada en mi sofá viendo televisión. ¿Cómo carajos había entrado?

Miré a Bella y estaba molesta. Encojonadamente molesta. Mierda.

-¿Tanya? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-le dije encabritándome mientras me quitaba la gabardina y Bella sólo seguía de largo hasta la cocina.

-A mi también me da gusto verte melocotón.-dijo Tanya volteando su cabeza aún sentada en el mueble.

Se levantó y… Ay mi Madre querida… Casi me desmayo. Lo juro. Tanya estaba… panzona. Condenadamente panzona. Preñadísima. Embarazadísima.

Sentí que mi mandíbula abría un hueco en el suelo y llegaba a China.

-¿Qué demo…? ¿Tanya? Estás… embarazada.-estaba estupefacta. No podía hablar. No podía pensar. Sólo veía su abultado vientre.

Bella llegó corriendo para ver por sus propios ojos lo que supuse había escuchado.

-Ay mierda…-musitó. Estaba tan asombrada como yo.

-Tanya… me habías dicho que no podías tener bebés. ¿Cómo estás embarazada?-esperaba que se sacara una almohada de la camisa y me gritara: Caíste, caíste!!

-Bueno Eddie… al parecer tus chicos son potentes.-¿Qué chicos? ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando?

-Que dices?-intervino Bella. Normalmente ní hubiese salido de la cocina… pero esto estaba enredado y no entendíamos un pito. Ella obviamente sabía de Tanya. Hasta tenía una orden de restricción contra ella. Orden que había vencido hacía un mes.

-Bueno Bellita… ¿qué crees? Vas a ser tía! Eddie va a ser papá!

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Por fiss por fiss no me maten!!!!

Sólo me siento algo… juguetona hoy xDD

Un suuuuper agradecimiento a todas… nenas… uds me alegran la vida. (^^,)

Ya estoy de vacaciones, asi que creo q podré actualizar mas seguido…

A esta historia no creo q le qden muchos capítulos más…

Creo que dos más son suficientes, no creen uds?

Bueno… ya saben…

Regálenme un review….

Eso me anima muchísimo, no tienen idea de cuánto.

No les cuesta ni un minuto. Por fiss ^^

Díganme algo bonito… o feo, no soy exigente jajaja

**Yulibar**: muahuahuaaa =D que bien… jejeje… es genial !!! es lo maaaximoooo :D jijiji besos muñeca, gracias por leer! Por cierto, no es mi intención corromperlas xD pero el BDSM es genial =)

**MelAna93:** es una historia un poco dif a las demás…. ^^ esa era la idea. Ojala y no m censuren :X jejejeje no se si esta fuerte la historia :(

**Deysi Maria**: Edward es más que sexy!!!! Ufff… es súper híper mega sexy! Yo tmb le dejo hacer lo q quiera conmigo 0:)

**Gaby**: somos seres frágiles Gaby, pero tenemos mucho poder. Podemos hacer todo lo que nos planteemos. Somos lo mejor del mundo querida jejeje GIRL POWER!!! Y ya sabes, lo de Edward no es maltrato, es un juego consensuado ;)

**Ervagra:** no sabes cuanta risa me causo tu bello y hermoso comentario jajajajajajaja… y si tu hombre durmió feliz, pues me hace feliz a mi tmb jejejeje… eso de andar alegrando vidas ajenas es muy satisfactorio jajajaja… no es necesario el altar, con una super pancarta y un desfile la armamos ;) jejeje un besote!

**Bells Masen Potter:** es bueno saber q te gusten mis ideas retorciditas jejeje… gracias por tu comentario bonita. Un beso!

**Angel0607, alijas1002, Ovlasg, carolhina…** y demás chicas… gracias por leer queridas, me hacen muy muy feliz que se tomen un minutito para dejar un lindo review para mi! ;)

**BlackCullen**: me has dado una idea jejeje… pero viene para el próximo capitulo ;) jiji gracias! Un beso!

**Kxandra: **claro chica!! Esa era la idea… hacer una bella completamente diferente y nada q ver con la bella tonta e inocente que odio u_U Edward siempre es sexy qrida, a poco no? El como sea es sexy, caliente, sensual, adorable… todas amamos a Edward!!! Jejeje un besote ;)

: gracias bonita! ^^ de verdad… no sabes la alegría q m das cuando disfrutan lo q escribo… mil gracias ;)

**Starling:** claro q si!!! Yo siempre he pensado eso… si a alguien le gusta algo, y su pareja esta de acuerdo… pues q disfruten! Y eso no debe ser problema de nadie, solo de esas dos personas… me gusto eso de: para gustos los colores jeje ^^


	14. Pecado andante

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**A mí sólo me gusta jugar un poquitín con ellos e imaginarme en su mundo**

_Bella es una chica con problemas de sexualidad,_

_un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla,_

_jugando su juego favorito._

_¡El sexo!_

_(_Letra pequeña: el argumento lo dice todo, si no les gusta el lemmon, media vuelta por favor)

**(LAS MATÉ A TODAS CON EL EMBARAZO xDDD)**

BPOV

Eddie va a ser papá. Eddie va a ser papá. Eddie. Papá. Tía. Embarazo. Eddie papá. Maldito. Papá. Imbécil. Perro. Desgraciado. Animal. Bruto. Hijo de puta. Comemierda. Mama guevo. Marica. Gilipollas.

Cálmate Bella. Eso pasó hace mucho.

Puta, zorra, perra, desgraciada, hija de mil putas, maldita, regalada, prostituta, golfa, ramera, buscona, cabrona. Te odio Tanya. Te odio Edward.

Mi mente sólo registraba ira contra ellos. Contra este par de seres que me habían arruinado mi, hasta ahora, perfecta vida. Mi perfecta nueva vida. Creo que mi visión se estaba volviendo roja de pura furia. No podía escuchar ni decir nada. No sentía. No veía. Sólo me quemaba en un maldito rencor y odio hacia Tanya, hacia Edward.

Veía a Edward reclamándole a Tanya… y de pronto… la tensión en el ambiente desapareció. Mi cuerpo reaccionó violentamente. Mis oídos escuchaban más de lo normal. Y mi piel me enviaba mensajes de lo más incómodos.

Tanya se carcajeaba delante de un anonadado Edward. Batía su negra cabellera hacia atrás y sólo reía. Apuntaba a Edward en la cara, burlándose de su expresión.

-De qué carajos te estás riendo puta?-le grité y me levanté del suelo. Ganándome una reprensión de parte de Edward.

-Bella, por dios… no te rebajes a su nivel.-dijo colocándome las manos en los hombros. Sabía que era más por detenerme que por apoyo.

-Ay… no me digan que uds. están juntos por fin? Jajajajajaja… quién lo diría Eddie…-decía Tanya riéndose y sosteniéndose el vientre, como… Santa Claus…

-Cállate Tanya…-dijo Edward.

-Ayyy… te da pena? Jajajaja… Por mi no hay problema de contarle… de verdad…-ella seguía regodeándose en su veneno y estupidez. En su panza habría un bebé o un alien?... era el hijo de Edward… probablemente era un angelito… que lástima que su madre era el diablo.-Bellita querida… acaso no estás muy chiquita para estar jugando a juegos de grandes?-maldita perra, zorra, desgraciada, barragana...

-Sólo cállate si?-Edward estaba más que molesto… estaba… eso era humo lo que salía de sus oídos? No… creo que las alucinaciones empezaban ahora…

-Bueno Bella… te contaré…

-Cállate Tanya…-dijo Eddie… que mierda? Edward, dijo EDWARD.

-Cuando Eddie y yo estábamos juntos… pues… digamos que se le salía tu nombre cuando estábamos en esos momentos no aptos para menores. Jajajaja… Por eso… cuando supe que estaban juntos… no dudé en venir a esperarlos y darles una sorpresita. Por tú culpa Eddie no me quiso. Porque… ya tenía ciertos gustos pedófilos.

Wooow… de eso hablaría con Edward después. Ahora… lo más importante…

-Ok Tanya… ya nos sorprendiste. Ya completaste tu venganza?

-No era una venganza querida… sólo estaba aburrida… Y… descuiden… no estoy embarazada… Jajajajaja…-de pronto sacó uno de los cojines del sofá debajo de su blusa. Ohhh… de nuevo esa sensación de no sentir nada… Supe que Edward me sostenía con sus brazos, porque sabía que debería estar en el suelo. (_N/A: Las maté a todas verdad? xDDD, no soy estúpida ok? U_u_)

-Vete de mi casa Tanya… ahora mismo. O llamaré a la policía.-dijo Edward conteniendo su rabia. Oh… allí esta la vena palpitante de nuevo.

-Claro que me voy mi amor… cuando termines de corromper niños me buscas… si? Ya sabes en donde encontrarme…-dijo la muy perra tomando su bolso.

-Si… en un burdel… fuera perra…-dije yo tratando de no tirármele encima… no quería contagiarme de ninguna de sus enfermedades venéreas. Ay Dios mío… Enfermedades venéreas… mierda. Otro punto a tratar.

-Cuida tu boquita Bella… mamá y papá te pueden castigar.-dijo la muy puta parándose delante de mi. Retándome.

-No… en todo caso me castigaría Edward… ya has visto su armamento. Puede castigar a un caballo.-le devolví, maldita. Vi sus ojos oscurecerse de pura rabia y se fue sin decir mas nada. Pero juro que le pude escuchar decir un "perra" muy bajito.

-Regalada.-murmuré mientras le tiraba la puerta en las nalgas.

-Muy bien Edward Cullen… está declarado. No quiero volver a ver a esa mujer nunca. Nunca. Ni a mil kilómetros. Le arranco el cabello uno por uno si la veo acercarse a ti. Quién se ha creído? Maldita…. Uissshhh como la odio!!!-caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Mis pies me dolían. La espalda. Los hombros. Tenía el cuello tenso. Y aún tenía las malditas náuseas.

No quería que Edward se diera cuenta… pero no estaba enferma. Para nada. Estaba sana como un roble. Sólo… escuchar a Alice mencionar la palabra matrimonio… me descompuso. Lo de los chocolates había sido una mentira. Estúpida duende.

Fui a la cocina a buscar una tableta de pepto-bismol. Edward me pisaba los talones sin decir nada. Sólo me miraba y se limitaba a no hablar. Qué bueno… no quería escuchar su fastidiosa voz. Dios…. Qué estoy diciendo… si su voz es el coro de los ángeles. Maldita Tanya todo es tu culpa.

Me recosté del mesón de la cocina mientras bebía un vaso ed agua. Sólo para distraerme… Jugaba con el vaso de cristal y lo veía a los ojos. Y así… en silencio. Y de la nada. Me acerque a él y lo besé. Con amor y dulzura. Como no lo había besado antes… diciéndole te amo entre beso y beso.

-Prométeme que no vas a dejar que se te acerque nunca. Por favor…-le decía dulcemente al objeto de mis deseos. Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios. Estúpido engreído.

-Está celosa señorita Swan?-dijo él devolviéndome los besos.

-Pues sí… para qué negarlo? Imaginar que estaba embarazada de ti… Imaginarte dentro de ella… haciendo lo que has hecho conmigo… No fue divertido. Esa estúpida está enferma de la cabeza.

-Bueno… No te voy a negar que si me acosté con ella… sería estúpido decir que no… pero… no hice con ella lo mismo que he hecho contigo Bells. Tú eres diferente. Tú eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida. De verdad.-decía mientras me besaba y acariciaba mis sonrosadas mejillas.

-Soy una cosa?.-comenté sin poder evitar reírme.

-Una cosa divina.-beso-Deliciosa-beso-Riquísima-beso-No hay nadie como tu mi amor.

-Esos cumplidos están saliendo muy bien. Pero no vas a hacer que me desvié del tema.-me senté en el sofá y le hice señas para que me acompañara.

-Estaba tan cerca…-dijo sentándose peligrosamente cerca.

-Si Edward Cullen… eres un maestro de la seducción… Escucha. Quería preguntarte… qué fue eso que dijo Tanya… de que… decías mi nombre.-Dios… esto era incomodo.

-Sabía que eso no se te iba a olvidar. Bueno… … lo que ella quiso decir. Más bien lo que ella dijo fue que… yo decía tu nombre cuando estábamos juntos. Por eso fue que… la muy loca me echó vela derretida en… ya sabes. Por eso fue que pasó todo lo que pasó y pedí una orden de restricción en su contra. Y como ya te diste cuenta… por eso es que te odia.

-Pero eso pasó hace unos meses Edward… yo ni pensaba mudarme contigo.-estaba muy confundida. Y a la vez encendida por imaginar a Edward gimiendo mi nombre.

-Pasó más o menos hace 7 meses Bells. Cuando… me presentaste a Jacob en la fiesta de Alice.

Ohhh… la loca fiesta de disfraces de No-Halloween de Alice. Había llevado a Jacob disfrazado de lobo. Y yo… Ohhh… mi disfraz de colegiala sexy. Recuerdo haberme emborrachado un poco. Y Jacob se estaba besuqueando con una tal Anna. Anna tetas-plásticas. Y yo había ido a jugar con Edward… borrachos los dos. Bailando reggaetón. Y tocándonos "inocentemente". Recuerdo haberlo sentido muy duro contra mi trasero. Tiempo después lo vi subiendo las escaleras arrastrando a Tanya.

-Ohhh...-le respondí.-Esa fiesta… lo… siento?

-Por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa de que sea un maldito degenerado.

-Mi degenerado favorito. Acaso no te gusta que sea menor que tú? No te gusta que sea casi una niña?-dije mientras acariciaba su muslo y batía sensualmente mis pestañas mientras mordía y labio inferior.- Dime que no te gusta corromperme Edward…-esto último lo dije susurrando en su oído. Haciéndolo sentir mi aliento caliente. Haciéndolo gruñir.

No esperé mucho para tener su reacción. Me besó muy húmeda y sensualmente. Justo como me encantaba que me besara. Sintiendo su lengua suave y caliente en mi boca. Moviéndose despacio, llenándome de su sabor.

Mis labios se deslizaban suavemente sobre los suyos. Acariciándoles. Sentía su lengua cada vez más dentro de mi boca. La mía jugaba y acariciaba la suya. Rozaba sus labios. Era un beso sucio. Chorreante. Caliente. Pero suave.

Edward acariciaba mis senos sobre el vestido yo metía mis manos bajo su jersey. Lo sentía mover su cadera. Me senté sobre él y le quité el jersey. Admirando sus abdominales. Tocándolos y deleitándome en ellos mientras nuestras bocas se llenaban de una esencia deliciosa. Nuestras salivas se unían y formaban un vino divino que no me dejaba pensar. Sólo quería sentir y sentir.

Sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas y frotaban la piel de mis muslos. Sin atreverse a ir más allá. Torturándome y haciéndome mover las caderas sobre él. Logré un par de gemidos. Pero seguía sin querer tocarme más. Apenas besaba mi cuello y apretaba mis muslos.

Detuve ese intercambio de deliciosos fluidos y comencé a besar su cuello. Mordiéndolo juguetonamente y besando sus hombros. Acariciando su espalda con mis manos. Rozando sus marcados músculos con mis uñas.

Esto hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un beso apasionado. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el momento. El placer que sentíamos besándonos y tocándonos como adolescentes escondidos era tan poderoso como el sexo en si.

-Bella… ya te he dicho que besas riquísimo?-dijo apretando mis senos y lamiendo mis labios, un Edward evidentemente caliente y excitado.

-La verdad… no me lo habías dicho. De verdad beso rico?

-Mucho… me encanta sentirte así. Sentada en mis piernas, comiéndome tu boca. Sintiendo tus tetas tan ricas.-las palabras de Edward me hacían perder el control y no podía evitar mover mis caderas más rápido contra él. Como no llevaba panties… mojaba su pantalón justamente sobre su muy excitado miembro. Dándome un roce delicioso y placentero.-Te gusta que te hable sucio verdad? Te gusta que te diga lo rica que eres?-dijo deslizando una mano por el escote de mi vestido y jugando malvadamente con mi pezón.

-Ahhh… si… me encanta…-gemía y me frotaba cada vez más contra su pene. Iba a dañar el pantalón… pero… a la mierda. Después le compraba otro.-Chupa mi lengua Edward…-le dije deslizando mi lengua dentro de su boca. En donde la recibió muy gustoso y empezó a chuparla suave y sensualmente. Hasta llevarla a su garganta.

De pronto. La mano que reposaba en mi pierna. La llevó hasta mi centro. Mi húmedo y caliente centro. En donde comenzó a masajear y a jugar con mi clítoris. Mientras chupaba mi lengua y acariciaba mi pezón. Un trío magnifico de sensaciones que me hacían gemir y gemir. Metía dos dedos dentro de mi y aún acariciaba mi clítoris. Cada vez más rápido. Sacaba sus dedos, regaba mis jugos y los volvía a meter. Suavemente. Acariciándome y prolongando el placer.

Sabía que quería hacerme llegar hasta el final. Así que sólo me preocupé por sentir y disfrutar. Masajeaba su cabello con mis manos. Dejándome llevar por lo que me hacía sentir con las suyas. Cada vez lo hacía más despacio, pero metía sus dedos más adentro y más fuerte.

Comencé a mover mis caderas para indicarle que siguiera así. Pero creo que no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad. Porque comenzó a gemir y a hacerlo cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Acercándome a la cumbre con rapidez. Debería prestarles mi Edward de vez en cuando. Nadie debería morir sin probar primero sus manos.

Lo sentía venir. Sentía ese calor acumulándose en mi vientre. Esa corriente eléctrica pasando por los dedos de mis pies. Por mis muslos. No resistí más y bajé el cierre del vestido que estaba en la espalda. Quedando semidesnuda de la cintura para arriba. Sólo con un brassier que no significo mucho estorbo para Edward. Que sólo saco mis senos sobre la coa y empezó a succionarlos furiosamente mientras usaba sus manos en mi entrepierna.

Así quería llegar. Sintiendo su lengua caliente en mis pezones y sus dedos penetrándome violentamente.

-Ahhh… Edward… que rico. Sigue.-no lograba establecer una frase lógica, pero podía gemir. Y eso era lo que me bastaba.

-Si Bella… córrete. Córrete para mí. Hmmm… anda, córrete. Llega en mi mano.-Edward gemía y mordisqueaba mis pezones mientras me ayudaba con su voz a explotar en un orgasmo mágico. Lleno de colores y electricidad. Me corrí largamente. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y descargaba deliciosamente.

Edward sacó sus dedos de dentro de mí y los lamio. Los volvía a acercar y recogía todos mis jugos y los volvía a lamer. No dejando escapar ni una gota. Tomó un poco y los regó en mis pezones para chuparlos suavemente mientras me tendía su dedo medio para que lo chupara. Lo hice suavemente. Metiéndolo todo en mi boca. Ganándome un gemido-gruñido de su parte.

Me cargó tomándome por los glúteos y se dirigió a mi cuarto.

-No… vamos a tu cama.-dije besando su cuello y jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja. Me pegó a la puerta y mordió mis labios y se frotó contra mi sensible coño.

-Sabes lo que me excita imaginarte en mi cama Bella? Dios… eres un pecado andante mujer.-dijo bajándome y llevando sus manos al pantalón para soltárselo.

-Déjame a mi.-le dije, mientras el apoyaba sus manos en la puerta y me veía trabajar. Mientras bajaba sus pantalones y los sacaba por sus pies besé suavemente su pene sobre el bóxer. Haciéndolo gemir y gritar de impaciencia.-Ya basta Bella…. Deja de jugar con mi autocontrol.

Me sacó el vestido y el brassier, y me cargó sobre su hombro al estilo cavernícola. Ni siquiera sabía que él pudiera hacer eso. Mientras íbamos hacia el cuarto e daba nalgadas fuertes y precisas. Avivando mi llama. Excitándome de nuevo.

Me tumbó sobre la cama. Colocándose sobre mi. Apretando mis senos mientras volvía a robarse mis labios. Los chupaba y los mordía. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello. En mis senos. Bajando hacia mi vientre. Como un acto reflejo abrí mis piernas y lo sentí sonreir mientras besaba mi cadera. Poco a poco acercó sus dedos a mi entrada. Acariciando y regando mi humedad. Mientras besaba mis muslos. Acercandose peligrosamente a mi pequeño botón de placer.

Sentí su lengua jugando con mi clítoris. Y grité descontroladamente su nombre mientras empuñaba las sábanas.

-Sólo quiero humedecerte zorrita. Quiero penetrarte. Quiero clavarte con mi pene. Quiero llenarte de mí.-decía el maldito incubo que tenía entre las piernas. Yo no dejaba de mover las caderas para sentir su lengua más cerca.-Creo que así está bien. Dijo acercando su boca a mis labios y besándome furiosamente, sentía mi propia esencia en sus labios, lo que me hizo gemir y abrir las piernas hasta lo imposible.-Así me gusta perra… bien dispuesta para que te cojan.

Lo sentí clavarse en mi con fuerza. Hasta el fondo. Hasta que sus caderas rozaron mis labios.

El movimiento comenzó suave y profundo mientras besaba mi cuello y apretaba mis nalgas. Pero repentinamente subió sus manos a la parte baja de mi espalda, haciendo que me arqueara. Y lo sentí mas adentro.

Siguió penetrándome furiosamente mientras chupaba mis pezones y besaba mis senos.

-Bella… Dios… Bellaaa… Ahhh… Si… Mierda… q rico. Estas muy apretada.

-Si Edward… cógeme así. Dame más duro. Más. Ahhh…

-Bella… vas a hacer que me corraa… Ahhh Mierda… No aguanto.

-Ahhhh… acábame bien adentro. Lléname bien de semen.

-Mierdaaaa…-si creía que había sentido que Edward me penetraba fuerte. Era mentira. Dios… ese hombre mueve las caderas como un loco. Lo sentía correrse dentro de mí… llenándome de él. Y arrastrándome a un orgasmo suave pero infinito. No sé cuantos minutos estuve en éxtasis. Per él no se dejó de mover hasta que terminé y me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

Me sentía flotar en copos de algodón impregnados de su esencia. Y un calor suave y claro me envolvía. Y descansé en un claro en el medio del bosque en donde sólo existíamos Edward y yo.

* * *

TARAAAAAANNN…

Que tal? Les gustó este?

Jajajajajajajajajajaja… sus reacciones fueron muy graciosas xDDD

Pero no me creyeron tan estúpida como para embarazar a Tanya verdad?

U_u creo q esta historia es demasiado importante para mi como para embarrarla asi.

Bella tampoco esta embarazada. Solo tiene 18 años por dios!!!!

Sólo dos personas acertaron en decir q había pasado muy poco tiempo.

Fue apenas un fin de semana y ya bella siente síntomas de embarazo?

Naaahhhh… nada q ver…

Bueno U_u alguien por allí m hizo reir como loca

____ no es una novela de verónica castro ._.

Buenoooo.... Este es el capitulo final :( El siguiente será asi como un epilogo jejeje…

Uds que dicen???

Pos cierto, si saben ingles les recomiendo una historia que me tiene prendidísima…

Se llama **Bitter Sweet Symphony**, de **I'mwiththevampires08**.

Otra chica la estaba traduciendo, pero lamentablemente no continuó.

Eso es todo mis amores…

Déjenme un review… siiiiii? Por fisssssssssss…

Acepto tomatazos y bambalinas jejeje

(las bambalinas son mas baratas)


	15. If it makes you happy

**IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD…**

**BPOV**

Nuestras vidas habían retomado su curso normal. Ni tan normal después de todo. Vivíamos juntos y teníamos sexo desenfrenado casi todas las noches. Y en cada momento libre. En la cocina, en la habitación, en la ducha, en el sofá, en el carro, en el cine, baños públicos. Éramos dos conejos libidinosos ninfómanos. Y nos encantaba. Los fines de semana eran un completo frenesí. Mi vida era completamente perfecta ahora.

Habíamos vuelto a la universidad. Él retomó su trabajo como ingeniero inspector en la constructora de su familia mientras terminaba su último semestre de ingeniero civil y de obras públicas. El albañil mas sexy del planeta. Y yo volvía a mi segundo semestre mientras trabajaba en… mas nada. No tenía muchas energías. Comenzaba a creer que Edward tomaba algún tipo de esteroides para poder mantener este estilo de vida.

Después de ese paradisiaco fin de semana encerrados en un hotel, y de llevarnos un gran susto con un pequeño retraso; decidí controlarme con las pastillas. No estábamos listos para nada de ese rol de ser padres. Además, apenas estábamos "conociéndonos". Si claro, apenas estábamos empezando a disfrutar de nuestro colchón nuevo. Si, NUESTRO. Decidimos botar el viejo colchón y comprar uno nuevecito de paquete sólo para nosotros dos. No quería que por ningún motivo recordara a ninguna de sus conquistas. Y muchísimo menos a la desabrida de Tanya, que por cierto nos enteramos que había ido presa por acosar a un tal James Tyler. Un pobre chico millonario. Súper guapo, pero súper idiota.

Alice se había comprometido con Jasper. Un colega muy amigo de Edward. Otro soltero empedernido súper guapo. Que Alice había conseguido meter en cintura. Eran una pareja ejemplar.

Y nosotros… Bueno… Edward y yo continuábamos viviendo nuestra propia historia de amor medio sádica y censurada para menores de 18.

Era miércoles por la tarde. Edward llegaba a las 6 de clases y yo estaba dispuesta a darle una linda velada y una loca y mágica noche de sexo puro y salvaje.

Preparé una cena romantica. De esas en las que pones velas en cualquier superficie plana que encuentres y cocinas la comida favorita de tu chico? Bueno… exactamente de esas.

Lo tuve todo listo una hora antes de que él llegara y me arreglé. Me di un baño tibio con aceites. Me ondule ligeramente el cabello y lo deje suelto y me coloqué un juego de lencería azul. El color favorito de Edward. Y me cubrí con una delicada y hermosa batola de seda azul también. Me puse unos hermosos y altísimos tacones a juegos y me maquille un poco. Quedando muy natural pero de verdad bonita. Era una mujer guapa y no me costaba admitirlo.

Edward llegó con un inmenso ramo de rosas blancas, rosadas y fressias. Mis flores favoritas. Entró al recibidor y se quedó con la boca abierta literalmente. Los ojos desencajados y la mandíbula en el suelo. Dejó que el bolso que traía y el rollo de planos cayeran al suelo y se sostuvo del marco. Y allí estaba yo. Echada en el sofá al estilo diosa griega, dándole una vista excelente de mis piernas, que lucían larguísimas y muy bien torneadas en ese par de amenazas azules estampadas de serpiente.

-Acércate león. Esta ovejita no muerde.-le dije juguetonamente.

-Eres una ovejita muy sexy déjame decirte…- dijo acercándose y dejando a un lado el ramo de flores.

-Esas flores son para mí? Por que no me las das?.-le dije haciendo un lindo y adorable puchero, que sabia que él amaba.

-Mmm… déjame comerme esa boquita primero si?-se acercaba al sofá inclinándose hacia mis labios.

-No.-dije levantándome de golpe.-Quiero mis flores.

-Bella… que niña tan malhumorada eres.-dijo soltando una carcajada y tendiéndome las flores mientras se arrodillaba ante mi.-Mi lady… un humilde presente para vos.-terminó la frase tomando mi mano y besándola mientras con la otra yo tomaba el ramo y lo olía.

-Que escena tan cursi es esta. No suena a nosotros. Déjame pervertirla un poquito si?-le dije sentándolo en el sofá y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Deleitándome con sus labios y su pecho.

-Déjame corregirme entonces, no eres una niña malhumorada. Eres una niña muy muy traviesa.-dijo lamiéndome los labios y sujetándome por los glúteos mientras yo me arrodillaba sobre el sofá, quedando siempre sobre él.

-Eso ya lo sé chiquito. Y sé también que te encanta. Adoras que sea así. Niégalo.-mis dedos jugaban en su cabello y mi lengua acariciaba la suya con suavidad y delicadeza.

-No lo niego. Me fascina que seas así cachorrita.

-Ah! Ahora soy cachorrita?-dije riéndome mientras besaba su cuello y deslizaba mis labios por su mandíbula.

-Eres todo lo que yo quiero que seas amor.

-Hummm… tienes razón. Puedo ser lo que tú quieras. Pero en este momento…-dije levantándome muy despacio del sofá.-Soy tu proveedora de insumos. Vamos a cenar-le tendí la mano mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria. Si mi misión era aprovecharme de las maravilla de su cuerpo, pues debía primero darle la energía necesaria. No era una tirana saben? Con diversión vi que la entrepierna de su pantalón estaba tensa y abultada, no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior por la expectación de lo que me esperaba.

Lo guié tomado de la mano hasta el comedor, en donde estaba la gran mesa de cristal cubierta de velas bajas y pétalos de rosas rojas. No un rojo común, más bien eran de un rojo sangre. Oscuro pero brillante a la vez. Las dos sillas estaban ubicadas una delante de la otra. Había una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas. Había escogido el favorito de Edward. Uno con un sabor un poco fuerte. Con tonos de cereza y frutas rojas y canela. De un hermosísimo color borgoña. Definitivamente me había costado conseguirlo, pero él se merecía el cielo y el sol y mucho más. Y también se merecía un buen castigo, pero hasta ahora se había portado muy bien. No tenía motivos para castigarlo, pero luego los encontraría. De eso estaba segura.

-Siéntate-le susurré al oído mientras acariciaba sus hombros y retiraba su chaqueta, procurando rozar mis senos con su espalda. Todo era parte del juego previo, de la anticipación, de la seducción.

-Eres cruel.-dijo apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé.-Le contesté mientras le tendía una copa con vino y me apoyaba sugerentemente en la mesa. Ofreciéndole una vista de mis senos y de mi brassier.

-Bella, acaso me quieres matar de un infarto?-dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No, claro que no. Preferiría matarte de agotamiento.-respondí guiñándole un ojo y jugando con el borde de la copa y mi uña. Había descubierto el detalle de que a Edward le gustaban mis uñas cuando estaban largas y pintadas de un color rojo carmesí. Una noche las tenía pintadas así y casi me hace correrme chupando la punta de mis dedos.

Soltó una hermosa carcajada, algo ronca pero hermosa a mas no poder.

-Bueno gatita… qué es lo que vamos a comer?.-dijo mirando los platos vacios que estaban en la mesa con expresión interrogante y curiosa.

-Pensé que te gustaría algo sencillo. Sólo es un lomo de cerdo con almendras y ensalada verde. Y… tú vas a comer. Yo comeré otra cosa dentro de un rato.-dije seductoramente mientras mordía mi labio inferior y lo desnudaba con la mirada.

Carraspeo un poco mientras se sonrojaba intensamente, para luego aclararse la garganta con un sorbo de vino.

Le serví la cena y lo mire comer. Lo hacía de una manera tan sensual que me excite mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. Deslizaba el tenedor en su boca suave y delicadamente, disfrutando lujuriosamente del sabor y la textura. Deleitándose con el vino. Edward lo hacía todo de manera sensual. Caminaba, comía, dormía, se duchaba… Dios… cuando se duchaba era todo un espectáculo. Era una imagen recurrente en mis sueños eróticos.

Mientras lo observaba bebía de mi copa. Dejándome invadir por las sensaciones que rodeaban mi cuerpo. Y mi mente.

Cuando hubo acabado se recostó del espaldar de la silla y se dedicó a desvestirme con la mirada mientras continuábamos bebiendo en silencio.

Nos íbamos a emborrachar. Eso era seguro. Y esa era la ventaja de trabajar en la empresa de tu familia. Aunque Edward era muy responsable y rara vez faltaba. Ya lo dije. Para mí que tomaba algún esteroide o alguno de esos batidos proteicos de la hojita verde.

-Vamos a la sala?-dije ofreciéndole mi mano y guiándolo hasta el sofá nuevamente. En donde lo empujé, haciendo que se sentara, y luego yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

Comencé jugando con sus cabellos mientras lo miraba a los ojos y el me sujetaba por la cadera. Dejando que la pasión nos invadiera y nos llenara. Hasta que no pudiéramos resistirla más y reaccionáramos como dos animales salvajes.

-Bella ya… Por dios bésame.-Edward trataba de alcanzar mis labios mientras yo le huía juguetonamente.

-No puedes soportar un jueguito Edward?

-No puedo soportar tener a mi novia tan sexy y sensual entre mis piernas sin poder siquiera probar sus labios.

-Siempre sabes exactamente que decir no?

-Siempre sé exactamente qué hacer, querida.-y diciendo esto me tomo por los glúteos y me alzó mientras atacaba mis labios y me llevaba a la habitación. Nuestra habitación.

Me tumbó en la cama y se colocó suavemente sobre mí, besándome despacio y dulcemente. Acariciándome con delicada paciencia. Deslizando su divina y carnosa lengua por mis labios… tentándome. Jugando con mi control. Sentí de pronto sus manos deslizándose bajo la batola de seda, acariciando mi cintura. Marcando mis curvas con sus manos, marcándola con fuego. Un fuego lleno de amor y pasión y deseo.

-Edward… vas muy rápido… vas a arruinar el juego.-dije con la respiración acelerada mientras el besaba mi cuello y lamía mi clavícula.

Al diablo! Decía la parte menos decente de mí. La menos correcta. Pero quería hacer las cosas bien. Como las había planeado. Es decir… correctamente.

-Bella… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que después lo podemos hacer más despacio?-seguía besando mi cuello, lamiéndolo; chupándolo… marcando su territorio.

-Hmmmm… las mismas que yo te he dicho que seas más paciente. Pareces un adolescente.

-Nada de eso… tú sabes bien lo hombre que soy.-dijo deslizando su mano por mis muslos y tocando mi ya muy húmeda ropa interior.

Mierda… mierda… mierda… Será que si le sigo y luego lo hacemos mas despacio y como lo planee? No Bella! Me regañe mentalmente. No te dejes.

Me moví rápidamente y lo dejé debajo de mí. Con fuerza tome sus manos y las llevé hasta la cabecera de la cama, en donde siempre estaban preparadas un par de esposas. Una en cada poste de la cama.

-Eres un tonto… lo sabías?-dije seductoramente mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y me deshacía de los molestos y estorbosos jeans.

-Y tú una tramposa…-su voz sonó forzada y filtrada por un suspiro. Bien Edward… déjate llevar.

-Ujumm… eso si lo sabía. Ahora sólo cállate y déjame trabajar.

Sin esperar nada más, me dispuse a besar a mi mejor amigo en todo el planeta. Estaba bien listo para mí, pero aún escondido bajo el bóxer gris plomo que Edward traía puesto.

Deslicé la cintura del bóxer sólo un poco, lo necesario para sacar su pene y poder mimarlo. Continué besándolo suavemente sin esa estorbosa tela de por medio. Sólo posando mis labios sobre él. Edward movía sus caderas frenéticamente tratando de alcanzar un poco más. Pero no era momento aún.

Me arrodillé en la cama, justo delante de él. Para que me viera, mientras sacaba lentamente la pequeña bata azul que me cubría. Lo hice con deliberada lentitud. Desesperándolo y torturándolo un poco. Bueno, mas bien mucho, a juzgar por su expresión de: "Sácate la maldita bata de una vez!"

-Bella… quítate esa estúpida bata y enséñame las tetas.-dijo en tono autoritario y sensual. Muy sensual. Me encantaba que me tratara así en la cama.

-Un poco de paciencia león.-cerró los ojos e inspiró fuerte, tratando de calmarse.- Mírame…-le ordené.

**EPOV**

-Mírame…-me dijo con una voz que me hizo obedecerle inmediatamente. Cargada de erotismo y autoridad.

Bella estaba de pie en frente de la cama. Se había quitado la bata que la cubría, y que ahora me mostraba su delicioso y pecaminoso cuerpo. Sus senos se veían más grandes, más jugosos para chupar y morder. Su cintura estaba muy marcada, y podía ver su cadera firme y deliciosa. Una serie de acontecimientos pasaron fugazmente por mi mente. Bella desnuda sobre mí, mientras yo la tomaba fuertemente por las caderas. Bella acostada debajo de mí mientras yo chupaba y me comía sus pezones. Bella en cuatro, mostrándome su gran y redondo culito.

Un clic sonó en mi mente y me hizo volver a la realidad. Bella estaba delante de mi. Sensual como nunca. De pronto subió unos de sus pies al colchón, mostrándome sus piernas… acariciándose ella misma justo como lo quería hacer yo en este momento. Luego separó esa pierna de la otra, manteniéndola en el colchón, y mostrándome su entrepierna. Desde el lugar en donde estaba podía oler su excitación, por lo que no pude evitar lamerme los labio y soltar un gruñido-gemido… muy propio de mi en estas circunstancias.

-No soy imparcial con relación a ese color…. Lo sabes?-definitivamente ese conjuntito era sexy… muy sexy…

Sin esperarlo, empezó a acariciar sus senos sobre el brassier mientras echaba el cabello hacia atrás y lo movía en pequeñas ondas disfrutando de la sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

-Bella… que haces?-acaso no se daba cuenta de que mi pene estaba atormentado por una ostentosa erección? Cómo me podía hacer eso?

-Dándome un poco de placer Edward… no ves?-seguido de eso metió una mano bajo la copa de su brassier y se acarició, me pareció ver que pellizcaba su pezón y lo acariciaba con su uña. Demonios…

-Yo puedo darte más placer que eso muñeca… sólo tienes que desatarme…-mis ojos no podían separarse de sus senos, y mi mente no dejaba de crear imágenes sucias y perversas de ellos bañados en muchas cosas… crema batida… leche condensada… cosas blancas y cremosas… Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme y tocarlos…

-Mírame Edward… sólo quiero que me mires… por favor…-su voz sonaba distorsionada por el placer… de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos y quejidos de placer…

-Eso hago pequeña… pero me estas matando…-mis caderas se movían involuntariamente mientras veía sus pequeñas y hábiles manos jugando con sus senos y las tiras de su brassier. Que empezó a quitar delicadamente… inclinándose hacia adelante para que viera sus turgentes y firmes pechos. Mientras deslizaba los tirantes de su brassier, pude vero por encima del fino encaje sus pezones… duros y erectos como tanto me gustaban.

Terminó por sacarse la prenda. Quedando delante de mi sonrojada, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados de tanto morderlos.

Se acercó a la cama y se subió a gatas justamente sobre mi. Colocando una pierna a cada lado de mi tembloroso y sudoroso cuerpo. Parecía un animal acechando a su presa. Sus senos caían rozando mis muslos… mi erección… mi vientre… para luego detenerse en mi abdomen. Bella repartía cortos besos y pequeños lametones en mi pecho. Mi cadera continuaba con su desenfrenado movimiento, esperando alcanzar un pedazo de esa piel que me volvía loco.

Sus labios siguieron subiendo por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi cuello… en donde se dedicaron a lamer y morder todo lo que podían. Luego sentí que posó sus senos en mi pecho, y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, apretando su carne contra la mía. En este momento estaba completamente desnudo, excepto por una camisa de botones abierta que cubría mis brazos, pero dejaba al descubierto mi pecho. Mientras que ella aún llevaba esas braguitas diminutas y unos tacones tan altos como un rascacielos. Prefería que rascaran otra cosita… ejemm… cosota.

Bella comenzó a besar mis labios, llenando mi boca con su lengua. Humedeciendo mis labios con su saliva. Embriagándome con la fusión de su aliento y su saliva. Torturándome con los acompasados movimientos de su lengua. Frotando su húmeda entrepierna contra mi adolorido pene, pero eso me daba algo de placer. Una pequeña liberación. Juntos gemíamos y jadeábamos en la boca del otro. Sin atrevernos a abandonar nuestra tarea.

-Bella… me estas matando amor… me duele…-le dije en medio de jadeos mientras ella chupaba mi labio inferior.

-Lo se amor… a mi también me duele.

-Quiero tocarte Bella… te lo suplico… déjame tocarte. Luego lo haremos como tú quieras.-de verdad estaba desesperado. No recordaba la última vez que hubiera estado más excitado y grande. Y eso que teníamos sexo seguido. Muy seguido.

-Sabes qué quiero?-ella continuaba chupando mi labio, tentando mi lengua. Llenando cada poro de mi piel de su esencia.

-Pídemelo y te lo doy.-me tenía a sus pies, ya no era nada mas que un simple esclavo.

-Me encantaría sentir tu grande y grueso pene en mi boca ahora.-y como para enfatizar sus palabras comenzó a chupar mi lengua de esa forma que me volvía loco. Despacio e intensamente. Empecé a gemir más fuerte. Más bien a lloriquear y gimotear. Ya no aguantaba. Si seguía así solo iba a lograr que me corriera en las sábanas sin poder sentir su carne húmeda y caliente rodeándome.-Yo tampoco aguanto bebé…-y comenzó a masturbarse allí mismo. Sobre mí. Dejándome en shock por un segundo. Se masturbaba encima de mi y lo hacía a propósito. Sacó uno de sus dedos de debajo de sus bragas y lo llevó a mi boca.-Chupa amor…-y así lo hice. Chupé como un poseso. Chupé y me deleité con su sabor.

Sentí lágrimas tibias correr por mis mejillas.

Bella me estaba enseñando un nuevo placer. Que era precisamente ese. Sentir las ganas que tenía. Disfrutarlas. Disfrutar cada segundo de caricias y de deseo que sentía. Olvidarme de la liberación y el placer que sentiría después. Y vivir el placer y las ganas que sentía ahora. Alargando el momento cumbre. Llenándome cada vez más de ganas, sin empujarme al final. La verdad estaba empezando a disfrutar del dolor que me causaba. No quería terminar de sentirla sobre mí. Sentir el contoneo de sus caderas mientras se masturbaba. Pero sabía que si me soltaba no podría resistirlo y la embestiría con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza. Soy un hombre después de todo ok? Un hombre cachondo.

-Edward… te voy a soltar… está bien?-dijo Bella quitándose las braguitas y frotando sus senos contra mi pecho.-Pero primero voy a lubricarte un poco.-Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se lanzó a lamer mi pene como si fuera una paleta de helado. Mierdaaa… eso era rico. Su boquita apretada y caliente alrededor de mi pene. Chupando. Lamiendo. Metiéndolo hasta el fondo. Volvieron los gemidos y los movimientos de caderas.

-Dios… si Bella… así… así… justo así pequeña…-gemía y gruñía completamente entregado a sus caricias.

Bella continuaba lamiendo y chupando mi pene. Deleitándose con la pequeña cantidad de semen que dejaba escapar. Lo esparcía por toda la punta de mi pene y luego lo lamia y lo tragaba. Con sus uñas, rasguñaba delicadamente mi escroto. Enviando espasmos a mi cadera y mi abdomen. De verdad disfrutaba lo que hacía, y eso era lo mas excitante y placentero de todo. Sentir como gemía con mi pene en su garganta.

-Bella… no me quiero correr así… por favor… Ohhh mierda… Hmmm… déjame sentir tu coño…

Sin esperar dos pedidos, Bella se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, se arrodillo y me quitó las esposas. Se veía completamente animalística. El cabello alborotado sus senos enrojecidos. Los labios húmedos e hinchados. Y su olor… dios… ese olor. Era lo mejor que había olido y probado en mi vida.

Pronto atacó mis labios mientras me quitaba a tirones bruscos la camisa. Cuando se hubo desecho de ella, la tiré a la cama y la penetré sin aviso. Por lo que dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Aunque estaba muy bien lubricada. Como para darme un festín.

Sentía su vagina apretarse a mi alrededor, a causa de tan inesperada visita supongo.

Pero eso no me impidió penetrarla salvajemente mientras ella sólo gritaba y gemía con las piernas totalmente abiertas y los brazos en posición de crucifixión.

-Bella… Ahhh… eres tan estrecha. Dios me encanta… te duele?

-Si… me duele… detente…-su voz apenas se entendía entre jadeos y gemidos.

-No… no quiero… se siente muy rico… Quiero hacerlo mas duro… quieres?

-Hmmmm… Ohhh… -no se estaba quieta, por lo que la sujeté más fuerte y le apreté las muñecas-si… quiero más… mas fuerte. Hazlo rudo Edward… sé rudo.

Sin dudarlo me hinqué más en el colchón para hacer más presión en su cuerpo. En su cadera. Mordía su cuello sin compasión mientras me embelesaba en sentir la vagina palpitante de Bella alrededor de mi pene. Ella sólo gemía y arañaba mi espalda. Muestra de que lo disfrutaba tanto o más que yo.

Bajaba el ritmo de penetración por unos momentos para deslizarme dentro de ella con suavidad y ternura mientras lamia sus pezones y los acariciaba con mis labios. Alargando su placer… haciendo el final un poco mas lejano. Y más placentero… Bella en esos momentos tomaba mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo ensortijaba mientras se abandonaba a las sensaciones que le daban mi lengua y mi pene al mismo tiempo.

Reanudé el ritmo de las estocadas inconscientemente por algún gemido de ella… y ya no pude detenerme.

Sentía que el final estaba cerca. Para los dos. Mi maravillosa idea de llevar ese momento hasta lo último que as circunstancias lo permitieran se fue el caño. Supongo que las circunstancias se acabaron y solo quedaron los gemidos de Bella y sus senos en mi cara.

Continué penetrándola con fuerza, cada vez más. Cada golpe de caderas era más intenso y fuerte que el anterior.

Nuestras voces se unían y ya solo gruñía mientras Bella sollozaba de placer. Tomé su espalda y la alcé para darme un nuevo ángulo y enterrar mi rostro en los senos de Bella. A los pocos segundos sentí la calidez de Bella derramarse sobre mí. Seguido de unas convulsiones de su cuerpo y unos gritos abandonados de su garganta. Semejante espectáculo me arrastró rápidamente con ella. Un par de estocadas más y ya me dejaba vaciar dentro de ella. Sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío caliente en todo el cuerpo. Mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba ferozmente sobre los restos del cuerpo de ella… sus uñas continuaba rasguñando mi espalda, esta vez con más suavidad… alargando ese momento delicioso en el que sientes que tu alma abandona tu cuerpo y no sabes a donde va.

Me recosté en su pecho mientras me arrullaba con su propia nana. Una pequeña canción que me había salido un día en el trabajo mientras la extrañaba.

Nos dejamos llevar por el sopor y nos quedamos dormidos. Cansados, exhaustos y relajados.

A media noche me desperté con ganas de ir al baño, y me levanté con cuidado para no despertar al ángel que descansaba a mi lado.

Me coloqué un albornoz al salir del baño y salí a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Estaba recostado en el mesón mientras bebía cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y su cabeza recostarse de mi hombro. Nos quedamos así unos momentos. Disfrutando del cómplice silencio que el uno le regalaba al otro. Ella vestía la batola azul. Pero ya no tenía el resto de la indumentaria. Gracias a Dios. La tomé de la mano y la arrastré al sofá. En donde nos tendimos a ver televisión abrazados. Le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba cada cuantos minutos. No podía evitarlo. De verdad la amaba. Era mi dueña. Mi vida. Era todo para mí.

-Bells… cásate conmigo…-le dije en un arrebato de sinceridad.

-Qué?-se giró rápidamente hacia mi. Observándome como si fuera una araña gigante.

-Cásate conmigo… sé mi esposa.

-Estas borracho Edward Cullen?-parecía asustada, molesta, nerviosa… muy nerviosa.

-Bella… hieres mi ego; te pido que te cases conmigo y tú piensas que estoy borracho.-en realidad no estaba ofendido… pero me abofeteó que no respondiera "si" sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Cómo quieres que me case contigo? No nos hemos graduado… en donde vamos a vivir? Yo apenas tengo 18 años…-excusas excusas excusas.

-Isabella… yo ya trabajo. Ya vivimos juntos… aquí. Y no eres una adolescente normal. Admítelo.

-si… p-p-pero… Edward…

-Entiendo que no quieras. Tranquila…-ahora si. Me había derribado con un súper misil. Estaba abatido. Banderita blanca.

-Edward… mírame.-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y volteándome para que la mirara.-Yo te amo… de verdad. Te adoro con todas mis fuerzas. Y si me quiero casar contigo…-mi cara se iluminó… -pero aún no.-… fugazmente.

-Cual es la diferencia Bella? Vivimos juntos, dormimos en la misma cama. Tenemos tres meses viviendo como si estuviéramos de luna de miel. Por que no casarnos de una buena maldita vez?

-… Edward… tengo miedo…-lo podía ver en sus ojos y oír en su voz. Estaba aterrada.

-Bella… yo no te voy a hacer daño. Voy a estar contigo toda mi vida.

-Entonces por que es necesario firmar un estúpido papel?

-No es por un estúpido papel Bella… quiero que lleves mi nombre. Quiero que la gente sepa que estamos juntos. Quiero marcar tu cuerpo, tu alma, toda tu como mía. Tu eres mía. Y quiero gritarlo para que todo el mundo lo sepa. Que me perteneces. Y que te amo. Y que te quiero hacer la mujer más feliz del planeta. Es mucho pedir?

Bella me observaba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una sonrisa estampada en los labios.

-Isabella Cullen? Señora Cullen?.-dijo risueña y brillante.

-Si… Isabella Cullen… te gusta?-le dije besando sus labios con dulzura.

-Me encanta.

-La amo señora Cullen…

-Yo lo amo a usted señor Cullen.

Hola chiquillas!!!!

De nuevo yoooooooo…

Feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad y feliz día de reyes y toda esa palabrería…

Aquí les traje el prometido epilogo… lo termine algo cursi para mi gusto…

Pero se que todas aman los finales felices…

Bueno… espero que de verdad les guste… en serio…

Les aviso que tengo un fic nuevo en construcción.

Les adelanto que se tratará de:

Edward es un sacerdote católico recién ordenado que llega a cierto pueblito lluvioso del estado de Washington para renovar la fe de la parroquia. Bella es una chiquilla medio sufrida que planea hacerse monja en poco tiempo. Y que creen que pasa? Pues ooobvio… se enamoran… pero luchan contra sus sentimientos… y deseos :D

Si en Alter ego este par eran unos descarriados ninfonamos… En "Bella is in Ecstasy"… asi se llama... serán mas entregados a sus creencias de lo que son en el libro de SM… peroooo… les pondré deseos y miradas prohibidas… y muuucho lemmon…

Les advierto que al principio será algo asi como semi-lemmon… pero luego le aumentare la intensidad…

Estoy pensando en hacerlo un proyecto medio largo…

Pero de verdad espero no defraudarlas ^^

Ya saben…

OPINIONES, EN EL COSITO VERDE DE ABAJO


	16. Secuela reloaded

HOLA.

SÉ QUE NO DEBERÍA ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO, PERO TENGO QUE HACERLO.

A TODAS LAS QUE TIENEN EN SUS ALERTAS ESTA HISTORIA, O COMO FAVORITA.

LES AVISO QUE YA SUBÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SECUELA.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LO APOYEN TANTO COMO LO HICIERON CON ESTA HISTORIA

DE VERDAD, ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR SU APOYO.

SON LO MÁXIMO!!!!

BUENO, DENSE UNA VUELTITA POR ALLI.

SE LLAMA **Ad Finem (hasta el fin)**

ES EL PRIMER CAP, PERO LES REGALÉ UN LEMMONCITO QUE ESPERO DISFRUTEN ^^

UN BESO, LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO.

* * *

**EL PROBLEMA HA SIDO RESUELTO.**

**MIL DISCULPAS A LA QUE LO PUSIERON COMO ALERTA, PERO LO TUVE QUE BORRAR PARA SUBIRLO DE NUEVO.**

**LO SIENTO. NO SALIA EN MI PERFIL.**


End file.
